Taboo: Anhelo secreto
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: Zelda Harkinian, de veinticuatro años, recien nombrada maestra de historia, habiendo vuelto a su tierra natal para impartir su profesión en la preparatoria; secretamente carga con un deseo y un temor al mismo tiempo: encontrarse con aquel al que tuvo que dejar para poder cumplir sus metas. Entra Link Recke, de diecisiete años, estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria.
1. Inesperadamente predecible

_**¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!**_

 _ **Sé que he estado desaparecido, y que debo actualizaciones de las historias en las que estaba trabajando; créanme, me encargare de eso en cuanto me sea posible.**_

 _ **Sin embargo ahora quiero mostrarles algo diferente: una historia que básicamente había anunciado hace ya un tiempo en mi DeviantArt, al final este pequeño deseo pudo conmigo, y he decidido comenzarla.**_

 _ **Sera mi primer AU moderno del ZeLink, el cual espero que disfruten tanto como yo lo hare escribiéndolo.**_

 _ **Aunque Link y Zelda estarán basados en sus apariencias de OoT, mi versión favorita de ambos, eso no significa que los personajes estarán limitados a esa versión, como podrán apreciar a lo largo de la historia.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, les presento mi nuevo proyecto de fanfiction.**_

* * *

La ciudad de Hyrule, prospera y bella, se dice que en el pasado fue un poderoso reino de leyenda, en donde se produjeron muchas leyendas, con héroes, princesas y villanos; aun cuando con el tiempo el estilo de vida fue cambiando, y la monarquía de la familia real fue removida, su historia sigue siendo muy respetada aun en la actualidad, y por más increíbles que sean las historias que se dicen de estas tierras, hay muchos que son fieles creyentes de que muchos de esos eventos en realidad pasaron, algunos hasta les preocupa que algo así pueda llegar a repetirse en una época cercana, cuando nadie sabría dónde encontrar al héroe o a la princesa.

Pero hay otros a los que esos no les preocupa en lo más mínimo, y prefieren seguir con su vida al ritmo que se les ponga en el camino.

— _Te digo, compañero, esta próxima obra cinematográfica del "Héroe del Tiempo" despierta el interés de muchas personas, ¡se espera que sea todo un éxito!_

Como es el ejemplo de esta casa, en los tranquilos suburbios. Mirando el televisor desde la mesa de su comedor, se encuentra una mujer adulta de larga cabellera rubia, unos profundos ojos azules, y unas largas y puntiagudas orejas que señalaban su linaje como Hylian; su formal atuendo denotaba un puesto serio, unas zapatillas de tacón negro, al igual que su falda de vestir, usando una camisa purpura abotonada de manga larga.

Mientras observa el programa en la televisión, la mujer en cuestión bebía un suave sorbo de una taza de café, soltando un suspiro una vez que lo aleja de sus labios, para colocar la taza sobre la mesa.

—Vaya que están causando un revuelo por esa próxima película, se están haciendo las expectativas muy altas —dice la rubia antes de beber otro sorbo de su café, mirando luego el reloj de su pared, dejando tranquilamente la taza de nuevo en la mesa—, bueno, no tengo tiempo de estarme preocupando por eso; se ésta haciendo tarde, y no quiero llegar impuntual a mi primer día de trabajo.

Tomando la taza, ahora vacía, se la llevaría al fregadero, encargándose de lavarla para ponerla de nuevo en su lugar después de secarla, usando luego una pequeña toalla para también secarse sus manos. Habiéndose encargado de ello, recorrería el comedor para llegar a un corredor que la llevaría hasta la recamara, en donde tomaría el saco de vestir negro que colgaba del perchero de la pared, removiéndolo de su gancho para así ponérselo suavemente, acomodándolo al sujetarlo a la altura del pecho, antes de abrochar los dos botones al nivel del vientre.

Mientras hacía eso, la mujer saldría de su habitación, tranquila de que no se tropezaría con nada, porque no había nada con que tropezarse. Siendo una persona bastante organizada, raramente deja cosas que puedan interrumpir su paso a mitad del camino, a menos que realmente tenga cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que mantener ordenado su entorno.

Tomando su bolso y su maletín, apagaría la televisión usando el control remoto y se dirigiría hacia la puerta de salida luego de ponerlo en su lugar, deteniéndose unos momentos en esta, antes de regresarse hacia un mueble de madera, en donde había varias fotos, pero ella vería una en particular.

—Ya me voy… ¡Deséame suerte, por favor!

Su mirada se mantendría unos momentos más en esa foto, en la que se ve a ella misma, pero claramente más joven, en cuclillas, mientras abraza cariñosamente a un niño rubio desde atrás, ambos sonriendo con mucha felicidad mientras miran a la cámara. Es una foto que nunca ha fallado en traerle una sonrisa a la mujer, aunque también un destello de tristeza.

Sin decir una palabra más, esta vez sí se iría a la puerta, saliendo de la casa para poder cerrarla desde afuera, no olvidándose de usar su llave para ponerle el seguro, para nada queriendo arriesgarse de ser una víctima de un robo. Dejando esos pensamientos de lados, se dirige hacia su vehículo, un sencillo pero eficiente auto.

Abriendo la puerta del piloto, dejaría sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto antes de acomodarse en su lugar, cerrando la puerta y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, encendiendo después el motor del auto, donde se quedaría quieta unos instantes, para tomar un respiro.

El nombre de esta mujer es Zelda Harkinian, y ahora mismo ésta por ir a su primer día de trabajo como maestra en una escuela preparatoria, y no puede evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa al respecto, imaginándose muchos escenarios posibles en su labor como profesora de jóvenes adolescentes, algunos bastante aceptables, otros no del todo agradables.

Zelda se daría un par de bofetadas en ambas mejillas, espabilándose, poniendo una mirada decidida en su rostro.

—¡Tranquilízate, mujer! ¡Vas a hacerlo bien!

Con estas palabras, la rubia empezaría a andar el auto, dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo adulto, aunque fuera educando a un montón de jóvenes.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad, estarían varios jóvenes avanzando por las aceras, todos en una misma dirección; el uniforme de camisa de botones blanca y los pantalones y faldas grises los señalaría fácilmente como estudiantes, que se preparan para un nuevo ciclo escolar, siendo el inicio de cursos.

Aunque no todos vayan con entusiasmo a su destino.

Soltando un gran bostezo, distraídamente poniendo su mano derecha delante de su boca para cubrirla, un muchacho de larga cabellera rubia, con varios mechones cayéndole por los lados, y el resto atado en la nuca en una coleta, además de las largas orejas hylianas, sería uno de los que caminaba entre varios de los demás estudiantes, cargando su maletín sobre el hombro izquierdo, con una expresión en el rostro que claramente indicaba que no hacia tanto que había salido de la cama, y que preferiría seguir ahí.

Avanzando de forma muy tranquila, sentiría de pronto una palmada en la espalda, pero eso no parecía sorprenderlo en lo absoluto, además de que no fue del todo fuerte como para sacarlo de balance, por lo que el joven solo observaría hacia su lado derecho, mirando al culpable de ese impacto, otro muchacho de alborotada cabellera rubia, portando una amplia sonrisa que se resaltaba con su alegre mirada.

—¡Veo que estas con muchas energías esta mañana! ¿Eh, Link? —pregunta el risueño chico a su compañero—Enserio, nunca me dejo de sorprender de lo perezoso que a veces pareces, ¡a pesar del desempeño que muestras en muchas cosas!

Bajando su mano derecha para descubrir su boca, el nombrado Link se le quedaría viendo unos instantes antes de decidir responderle.

—Soy una persona que aprecia mucho sus horas de sueño, es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar, Fado.

Soltando una risa por su respuesta, Fado le daría otra ligera palmada en la espalda, antes de simplemente seguir caminando al ritmo de Link, quien solo sonreía con suavidad ante la actitud de su amigo.

—¡Buenos días, Link!

Aunque el saludo fue para uno, los dos muchachos mirarían en dirección de la voz, que les pasaba por un lado y luego se adelantaba, siendo una muchacha pelirroja de cabello largo, quien miraba ligeramente hacia atrás mientras saludaba con la mano, antes de volver a prestar atención hacia adelante para no chocar con nadie en el camino. Link, por su parte, había dejado la mano derecha guardada en el bolsillo; dicha respuesta, o ausencia de esta, haría que su acompañante lo mirara con una ligera sonrisa de incomodidad.

—Realmente creo que deberías ser un poco más considerado con las chicas que muestran un interés en ti…

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Link, observando confuso a Fado—¿Las chicas que muestran interés en mí?

Fado se daría una suave palmada en la cara, al parecer encontrando difícil de creer, aunque ya haya pasado en ocasiones anteriores, la poca atención o importancia que le daba su amigo al interés que despertaba en el sexo opuesto.

—No me digas que enserio ¿no notas el interés que Malon tiene en ti? —cuestiona Fado, retirando la mano de su cara para ver a Link de nuevo—Y no solo Malon, sé que ha habido otras chicas a las que has ignorado en su claro interés, o que has rechazado sin ningún tipo de duda.

—Porque no me interesan —responde el hyliano sin dudarlo, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Creo habértelo dicho antes, simplemente no me interesan esas chicas, no estoy obligado a que así sea, ¿o sí?

—Pues…no —diría el otro muchacho, sabiendo que él tenía razón—, pero, ¿no has pensado nunca en darles una oportunidad? Es que, se me hace muy extraño que en todo el tiempo que te conozco, jamás te haya conocido una novia, o incluso que hayas ido a alguna cita, considerando la popularidad que tienes.

—Tampoco es para tanto —Link agitaría despreocupadamente su mano derecha, dándole poca importancia a lo que Fado le dijo—. Son solo imaginaciones tuyas, te apuesto a que si vas por ahí preguntando si me conocen, el 90% de la escuela te dirá que no tiene ni idea de quien estás hablando.

Eso sacaría una risa del joven de alborotada cabellera rubia.

—Bueno, bueno, tal vez es cierto que no eres el rompecorazones número uno de la escuela —dice Fado luego de calmar su risa, mirándole de nuevo mientras sonríe—pero ¿el 90%? Hasta tú tienes que admitir que eres más reconocido que eso.

Pero el hyliano negaría con la cabeza, agitando suavemente su largo cabello en el proceso, mientras observa la entrada de la escuela, y a una gran cantidad de estudiantes adentrarse a esa área.

—Créeme, decir que 10% de este grupo de gente sabe quién soy, ya me parece exagerarlo bastante.

Su compañero soltaría un falso suspiro de rendición, siendo ahora él el que niega con su cabeza.

— De acuerdo, pero insisto en que me gustaría conocer que tienes una vida amorosa por lo menos —diría aquello mientras le pasa el brazo izquierdo por los hombros a Link, con el puño cerrado, atrayéndolo en lo que llamarían un "abrazo de hermanos"—¡es nuestro último año de preparatoria, no puedes salir de aquí de esa manera!

Link, por su parte, no podría evitar fruncir el entrecejo, un tanto fastidiado por las acciones y las palabras de su amigo.

—Y ¿desde cuándo es que tú tienes que saber respecto a mi vida amorosa? —pregunta Link mientras se libera del agarre de Fado, moviendo un poco el cuello para quitarse la incomodidad que esté le provocó—Y ya te lo he dicho, no creo salir con nadie, simplemente no quiero, yo…

Una imagen se cruzaría por la mente de Link, silenciando sus palabras y dejándolo en un pequeño trance; una muchacha de cabello dorado que le sonreía con mucha dulzura, inclinándose delante de él, antes de ponerse en cuclillas, extendiendo una mano hacia su rostro, antes de acercar el de ella.

—¿Tú, qué? —la voz de Fado sacaría a Link de su ensoñación, parpadeando reiteradamente antes de ver a su amigo, quien lo observaba con mucha curiosidad y algo de intriga.

Agitando su cabeza para salir de ese aturdimiento, el hyliano le respondería.

—Nada, no es nada, olvídalo —queriendo olvidarlo él también, Link aceleraría el paso hacia el gran edificio de la escuela—. Anda, ¡hay que llegar rápido al salón!

—¡H-hey! ¡Link! —sorprendido por el cambio en él, Fado igualmente acelera sus pasos para así tratar de alcanzarlo—¡No te vayas así! ¡No puedes dejarme con la duda…!

* * *

—Realmente le agradezco mucho esta oportunidad, señor Light —diría Zelda mientras carga contra su pecho una folder con los documentos necesarios para sus clases—. Le aseguró que no se arrepentirá de haberme dado el puesto.

La mujer se encontraba ahora mismo en la sala de maestros, en donde estaba hablando con un hombre de edad avanzada, robusto y de estatura promedio, un grueso bigote blanco se extendía desde arriba de su boca hasta llegar a sus patillas, extendiéndose el cabello hasta su nuca, pero con una clara calvicie en su cráneo. Se trataba de Rauru Light, el director de la escuela.

—¡No tienes que agradecer, muchacha! ¡Tus recomendaciones son impecables! ¡Realmente espero grandes cosas de ti!

Zelda estaba sonriendo, algo apenada por las cosas que el hombre está diciéndole, pero feliz por lo mismo, sabiendo que todos sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos al fin.

— _Así sé que no me fui de casa por nada, aunque haya sido muy doloroso ello…era algo que tenía que hacer._

Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, la rubia asentiría con su cabeza ante lo que le estaban diciendo, queriendo prestar toda su atención a esa información.

—Algunos chicos pueden ser realmente difíciles, quizás lo serán un poco más al ver a una maestra tan joven —estaba diciendo Rauru, sentado detrás de su escritorio—, pero estoy seguro de que podrás manejarlos, ¿no es verdad?

Aunque tenía sus pequeñas dudas, la expresión de Zelda denotaba seguridad, al igual que la forma en que movió de manera afirmativa su cabeza.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargare de que esos chicos aprendan como debe ser.

Asintiendo con aprobación, el señor se pondría de pie, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia Zelda, con la mano puesta para estrechar la de ella, cosa que la joven mujer no dudaría en hacer, sosteniendo sus documentos en el brazo izquierdo para así estrechar la mano de su ahora superior.

—Me alegra oír eso, señorita Zelda Harkinian. Le doy oficialmente la bienvenida a nuestra escuela.

—De nuevo, muchísimas gracias, señor Light.

Después de un suave apretón de manos, Zelda guardaría los documentos en su maletín, colgándose el bolso al hombro izquierdo, y tomando el maletín con la mano derecha. Haría luego una suave inclinación con su cabeza ante Rauru, a modo de despedida.

—Con su permiso, me retiro para comenzar el día.

Recibiendo otro movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, la joven se retiraría del lugar, dejando escapar el aire que ni ella sabía que estaba reteniendo en los pulmones, al parecer igualmente nerviosa de haberse presentado ante el director a pesar de ya tener el trabajo y estar en su primer día.

Con la fase uno superada, Zelda ahora debe afrontar la fase dos, el poder realizar sus clases correspondientes durante el día…esperaba que los grupos que le tocaban no fueran a resultar algo imposible de manejar.

* * *

—¡Link! ¡LINK!

Escuchando los gritos de su amigo y compañero tan cerca de los oídos, el rubio levantaría la cabeza de entre sus brazos, habiendo reposado contra la mesa de su asiento, observando a Fado con los ojos entrecerrados, fastidiado.

—¿Dónde es el incendio, Fado? ¿Qué sucede que te tiene tan alertado?

—¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí! —diría el otro muchacho con emoción, ignorando la clara molestia de su amigo por interrumpirlo en su descanso después de la segunda clase del día—¡Por fin está aquí!

Link empujaría el rostro de Fado con su mano izquierda, alejándolo de su espacio personal, soltándolo poco después de ese cometido.

—¿Quieres calmarte y decirme qué o quién está aquí?

—¡Mi mayor sueño de la vida escolar! —responde Fado como si Link supiera exactamente de que estaba hablando—¡He oído que por fin ha llegado el día!

Pero Link seguía sin tener idea de que rayos estaba pasando, por lo que buscaría en su memoria alguna conversación, o algún indicio que le dijera a que podría estarse refiriendo su amigo.

—Ok, me rindo —dice luego de un rato de estar pensando en la respuesta, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión—¿Cuál es ese "mayor sueño de la vida escolar" del que hablas?

Fado pondría la mano izquierda contra su pecho, en un gesto dramático, como si la pregunta de Link le hubiera tomado por sorpresa y lo hubiera impactado de sobremanera

—Link, ¿Cómo es posible que mi mejor amigo no sepa mi más grande sueño de mis años de estudiante?

—¡Déjate de tonterías y explícame de una vez!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Prepárate! —Fado se sentaría en el asiento que está delante del de Link, pero con el pecho contra el respaldo, descansando los brazos en el pequeño escritorio de su amigo—Al parecer algunos chicos de otros grupos están hablando muy animadamente sobre… —se acercaría un poco más a Link, como si lo que fuera a decirle fuera totalmente confidencial, incluso hablando en voz baja—… sobre la belleza que es la nueva maestra de historia.

Link se quedaría en silencio ante la información, observando a su compañero, con sus ojos entrecerrados, antes de soltar un pesado suspiro de fastidio.

—¿Enserio, Fado? ¿Por eso era tanto escándalo?

Los ojos del risueño chico se abrirían de manera notable ante la falta de emoción de su amigo por la impactante noticia.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Pero si es algo muy importante! —dice el muchacho mientras se pone de pie, al parecer tomándose muy enserio el tema—¡¿No sabes que es el sueño de todo chico el tener una joven y preciosa maestra impartiéndole clases?!

El hyliano, por otro lado, seguía mostrándose desinteresado, además de fastidiado, por la importancia que le daba a los rumores de esa aparente nueva maestra.

—Perdona, pero yo no recuerdo nunca haber tenido un sueño así.

—Pero es que tú eres raro —responde Fado al instante con total convicción, causando un tic en el ojo derecho de Link—, aun así, estoy seguro de que cuando veas a esta preciosa maestra, ¡hasta tu quedaras fascinado con ella!

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso tú ya la has visto? —pregunta Link mientras le mira con su ceja izquierda alzada.

Eso silenciaría a Fado por unos momentos, quien desvía la mirada para no toparse con la de Link.

—No la has visto… ¿verdad?

—P-pues…no, realmente no la he visto aún —se rascaría la mejilla mientras le responde eso, aun manteniendo sus ojos en cualquier dirección que no fuera el hyliano.

—Entonces ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que es tan hermosa como dicen? ¿o de que es el cumplimiento de ese sueño tuyo?

—¡Oh, vamos, Link! ¡Tantos alumnos no pueden estar equivocados! —volvería a mostrarse seguro, ahora sí viendo de nuevo a su amigo—¡Ya lo veras! ¡La veremos en esta próxima clase, y veras que si es toda una belleza!

Link solo podría suspirar ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, negando con su cabeza mientras sonríe con suavidad; a pesar de lo fastidioso que pueda ser el tema, no puede negar que le divierte un poco la manera en que Fado se comporta ante las situaciones.

—Creo que has estado leyendo demasiado manga, Fado.

—¡Nunca se lee demasiado manga!

La respuesta inmediata solo haría que Link se riera ligeramente, antes de escuchar el timbre escolar que anunciaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase, observando el hylian el como la sonrisa de su amigo se extiende notablemente.

—¡Es hora, Link! —y sin más que decir, Fado se va a su asiento, hasta adelante, seguramente para poder ver de cerca a la nueva maestra.

Solo y tranquilo una vez más, Link de nuevo descansaría su cabeza entre sus brazos encima de su mesa, cerrando sus ojos, solo queriendo descansar, sin preocuparse por la nueva maestra.

* * *

Podía escuchar la ligeramente alborotada conversación que se estaba generando dentro de su siguiente aula, siendo bastante claro que estaban hablando de ella, al parecer habiendo escuchado de su llegada de los otros grupos a los que ya les impartió clases en las horas pasadas.

El haber captado su atención, y logrado desarrollar dichas clases sin mucho inconveniente, habían calmado los nervios de Zelda, pero seguía estando incomoda porque varios de los estudiantes parecían más interesados en verla que en escucharla, y no faltaron las molestas preguntas de su vida personal, a las cuales no dudo en poner freno, aunque sin querer llegar a parecer una mujer muy cerrada o estricta de tal forma que pudiera provocar que alguno de los alumnos quisiera mostrarse rebelde solo por pelear con una dura autoridad.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, especialmente por su edad, y también la edad de los estudiantes a los que iba a enseñar, pero debía admitir que todo eso de "La nueva maestra es un bombón" está pasando de algo incómodo, a algo molesto.

Tomando un suave respiro, la profesora abriría la puerta del aula, efectivamente silenciando a los estudiantes mientras se adentraba al salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y acercándose al escritorio, donde dejaría sus cosas tranquilamente, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de algunos de sus alumnos, especialmente la mirada de emoción, como si se hubiera realizado su más grande sueño, que tenía un muchacho rubio de cabello un tanto alborotado hacia un lado.

Observando al resto de sus estudiantes, Zelda notaría a algunos más por una u otra razón en particular, como a una chica pelirroja que la miraba con cierta inseguridad, parecía que su presencia generaba cierto conflicto en la muchacha; otros chicos eran a los que la mujer ya se había acostumbrado en lo que va del día, que miraban con mucho descaro sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias oscuras; algunas otras chicas la miraban con indiferencia, como si no fuera diferente a cualquier otro maestro; estaba ya algo agradecida por ese tipo de reacciones, la hacían sentir como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ella y pudiera avanzar con naturalidad.

También había algunos que ni siquiera la estaban mirando, como aquel chico de largo cabello rubio, la manera en que sus mechones caían hacia adelante le impedían ver su rostro, pero la forma en que se peinaba, además del pequeño par de aretes en forma de aros azules que tenía en sus largas orejas, le hicieron suponer a Zelda que ese podría ser el clásico delincuente o rebelde de la clase; aunque las creencias de la ciudad, basadas en las descripciones de la mayoría de los héroes de leyenda, hacían que no hubiera ningún tipo de norma contra los aretes en un hombre.

Aun así…había algo extraña y casi dolorosamente familiar en ese muchacho del que solo podía ver la cabeza.

Ignorando esa sensación, para así poder comenzar con su tercera clase del día, Zelda juntaría sus palmas, y sonreiría amistosamente a su nuevo grupo.

—¡Muy buenos días, chicos! Es probable que ya hayan escuchado de mí por sus compañeros de otros grupos, pero aun así, me presentare —mientras va hablando, estaría mirando de un punto a otro a los alumnos, queriendo saber si estaban poniéndole atención; las reacciones eran más o menos las mismas que cuando llego, por lo que seguiría—. Mi nombre es Zelda Harkinian, y soy su nueva maestra de historia.

Esta vez sí vería un cambio entre su clase, proviniendo justamente del muchacho rubio del que había supuesto se trataba del rebelde del salon; pudo notar la manera en que los hombros de este se tensaban, y los movimientos que estaba haciendo con su mano izquierda en una hoja de cuaderno se detenían, pero no haría ni diría nada, por lo que Zelda no podría cuestionarle su reacción, y decidiría continuar con su introducción.

—Espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien este año, hare todo lo posible por enseñarles todo lo que sea necesario aprender, y cualquier tipo de duda que tengan, no duden en preguntarla.

Ante esa oferta, varias manos masculinas se alzarían, pero anticipándose a qué tipo de preguntas iban a hacerle, la maestra no tardaría en aclarar.

—Que sea respecto a la clase, por favor.

Como supuso, prácticamente todas las manos bajarían, por lo que no podría evitar dejar salir un suave suspiro, antes de girar alrededor de su escritorio para sentarse en su silla, tomando el folder que le correspondía a ese grupo.

—Antes de comenzar, quisiera pasar la lista de asistencia —tomando dicho documento, y un bolígrafo, Zelda empezaría.

Uno tras otro, anunciaban su presencia conforme los iban nombrando, para gusto de la profesora de que no hubiera, hasta el momento, algún alumno faltando…aunque claro, siendo el primer día, era prácticamente imposible que eso fuera a pasar.

—Korok, Fado —llamaría Zelda al próximo en la lista, solo para ver como el ilusionado muchacho de cabello alborotado levantaba su mano muy a lo alto, como si rogara porque lo viera.

—¡Presente, profesora!

Asintiendo con la cabeza, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada por la actitud del chico, marcaría su asistencia, antes de pasar a la persona que sigue.

—Lait, Malon —después de decir el nombre, vería a la chica pelirroja levantar suavemente su mano, aunque no diría nada; igual sería suficiente para que la rubia le pusiera su asistencia.

La maestra seguiría con su lista, buscando memorizar las caras de cada uno, y relacionarlas con los nombres que estaba diciendo, para así poder reconocer mejor a este grupo, como lo hizo con los anteriores.

—Ordona, Ilia —buscaría con la mirada a la persona que respondiera a ese nombre, encontrándose con una de las chicas que la había mirado con indiferencia al llegar, una muchacha de pálido cabello corto rubio, de ojos verdes, que, al igual que Malon, solo levantaría la mano para denotar su presencia, por lo que Zelda la anotaría—Recke, Li…

El nombre se quedaría atorado en la garganta de la profesora, quedándose silenciada varios instantes, antes de alzar lentamente la mirada…solo para ver a aquel muchacho rubio de larga cabellera, alzando ligeramente su mano izquierda, teniendo en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa, aunque la suya parece haber disminuido un poco, probablemente la tenía desde que lo vio tensarse al escuchar su nombre.

Link Recke…

El pequeño Link…no podía ser posible, el destino no podía ponerla en esta situación que parecía salida de alguna novela de esas que lee en su tiempo libre…

Pero la expresión del muchacho le indicaba que era verdad; que ahora era la profesora de historia…del pequeño niño que tanto quiso, y al que tuvo que dejar atrás para poder obtener la educación que le permitió llegar a la profesión que tiene ahora.

Zelda no pudo hacer más que susurrar el nombre del alumno en su lista.

—Link…

Y en respuesta, aquel joven respondería, observándole fijamente a sus ojos azules, con los suyos propios de una tonalidad similar.

—Presente…profesora Zelda.

* * *

 _ **¡Con esto concluye el capítulo inicial de esta historia!**_

 _ **No estoy seguro de que tan extensa va a quedar, dependerá de cuál resulta el avance más apropiado para el relato.**_

 _ **La primicia de la historia ya debe estar bastante clara, además de haber sido establecida en mí DA hace tiempo. Quiero ver qué puedo hacer yo con una trama con esta temática.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, queja o comentario, siéntanse libres de dejarlo, y les responderé a la brevedad posible.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Punto de reunión

_**¡Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo!**_

 _ **Aun no me he decidido, de si actualizare semanalmente cada viernes, o lo hare cada lunes y viernes; supongo que depende de que tal me vaya con la escritura de cada capítulo.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar, quiero agradecerle a**_ **Fox McCloude** _ **,**_ **Jannis301** _ **y a**_ **yumivigo** _ **, por dejar sus opiniones de la historia, ¡de verdad muchas gracias por ello!**_

 _ **¡Ahora sí, vamos con el segundo capítulo de esta historia ZeLink!**_

* * *

La hora de descanso había llegado por fin a la preparatoria, y los estudiantes estaban dispersos por el área, ya fuera obteniendo algo de comer en la cafetería, o buscando algún lugar donde poder tomar esos alimentos, o simplemente relajarse y conversar entre amigos durante el tiempo libre que tienen.

Lo cual era parecido a lo que estaba haciendo Link, solo que él no estaba exactamente relajado, y tampoco se puede decir que este conversando.

—¡Tienes que contarme que fue todo eso! —insiste Fado, de pie al lado de Link, inclinándose para poder verlo desde arriba, mientras el hylian estaba recostado en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol de las áreas verdes de la escuela— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan necio y contarme que fue lo que paso?

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan necio y entender que no fue nada? —responde Link inmediatamente, aun con sus ojos cerrados y las manos tras la nuca.

Desde que la clase de historia de la nueva profesora, Zelda Harkinian, terminara, y empezara el tiempo de descanso, Fado había estado insistiéndole a Link que le explicara lo que paso cuando la maestra pareció reaccionar a su nombre, cosa que dejo extrañados a varios en el aula, pero el muchacho de ojos azules se negaba a dar una respuesta.

* * *

 _Parecía un duelo de miradas entre la Zelda y Link, quienes no parecían capaces de despegar sus ojos el uno del otro, estando en una especie de trance, al punto de que los demás estudiantes empezaron a notarlo, observándolos intercaladamente, pasando de uno a otro un par de veces._

— _Link…_

 _Volvería a susurrar la maestra, dejando escapar un ligero tono de dicha y melancolía, que resaltaba casi a leguas la importancia de ese nombre para ella._

— _¿Maestra?..._

 _El llamado de Fado haría que Zelda reaccionara, teniendo un ligero sobresalto antes de observar a los demás estudiantes de su clase, como si se hubiera olvidado de quienes eran, o de que hubieran estado ahí antes; sería luego de unos momentos que recordaba en donde se encontraba, y no podría evitar sentirse avergonzada por su enorme distracción._

 _Pero es que…volvería a mirar hacia el muchacho rubio de ojos azules, quien había bajado la mirada, notándose apenado por la manera en que se le había quedado mirando._

 _Zelda negaría mentalmente con su cabeza; no era tiempo de eso, por más que quisiera actuar de una manera en particular ante la situación, tiene un deber que cumplir; así que, tomando un suave respiro, vería de nuevo a su clase._

— _Me disculpo, me quede pensando en cosas personales por un momento, no volverá a pasar_ — _antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar respecto a lo que paso, la maestra continuaría_ —. _Olvidemos eso, es momento de pasar a la clase. Quisiera que me contaran todo lo que saben respecto a la leyenda de la creación de Hyrule…_

 _Era claro que varios de los estudiantes tenían mucha más curiosidad respecto a su desliz anterior que en los temas de su clase, incluso más que en su aspecto, como ocurrió en clases pasadas, tomando en cuenta el cómo algunos aun parecían mirar a Link con intriga, posando luego sus miradas sobre ella. Pero Zelda se negó a que el tema fuera conversado, y los alumnos no pudieron hacer nada más que escuchar y participar en su primera clase de historia de este nuevo año escolar._

 _Temiendo que el tema no se hubiera olvidado, apenas la clase terminó, Zelda se despidió cordialmente de su grupo, deseándoles un buen día y el deseo de verlos la próxima clase, saliendo rápidamente del aula con una ligera sensación de culpa, sabiendo que muy probablemente irían hacia la otra parte del interés de su curiosidad: Link._

 _Y efectivamente así fue, razón por la que el joven hylian opto por la misma táctica que la recién retirada maestra, guardando sus cosas en el maletín, y dejando éste en el compartimiento que hay bajo su mesa, haciendo una rápida retirada, ignorando los llamados de varios de sus compañeros, incluso inclinándose ágilmente para esquivar a uno que al parecer quería sostenerlo en un agarre, saliendo de forma efectiva del salón._

* * *

Lo cual lo deja en la actual situación, en donde fue encontrado por su amigo Fado, recostado detrás del árbol, para fastidio de Link.

—Link, no puedes culparme por tener curiosidad —dice el muchacho a su amigo, poniéndose en cuclillas aun a su lado, observando su rostro—. Es que…eso fue demasiado raro…

—Pero no significó nada; no hay ningún misterio, Fado. Nada que investigar.

—Vi como reaccionaste cuando ella te nombró, la forma en que la mirabas…algo paso ahí, Link —el tono de voz de Fado había cambiado considerablemente, sonando mucho más calmado, comprensivo—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?

— _Porque yo tampoco lo se…_ —se diría Link en su mente, no siendo algo que pudiera responderle a su amigo, a quien miraría al entreabrir sus ojos—Fado, de verdad, fue todo una confusión… me sorprendió la manera en que la maestra dijo mi nombre, pero al parecer ella estaba pensando en otra cosa cuando lo hizo, eso fue todo.

La verdad no estaba seguro de por qué es que estaba dando esas respuestas, esas claras mentiras; sabiendo perfectamente el por qué es que ambos reaccionaron como lo hicieron al escuchar sus respectivos nombres. Pero era la respuesta casi inmediata que su cerebro le daba, por la manera en que la profesora había reaccionado después, negándose a dar explicaciones de su comportamiento.

De alguna manera era como si quisiera mantener en secreto el hecho de los nombres de ambos eran más que conocidos para el otro, el que los dos se conocían muy bien; y aunque Link no sabía o conocía la razón de ello, se imaginaba que había un motivo, por lo que no sería él quien contara la verdad.

— _Aunque me duela que al parecer no quiera revelar quién era yo para ella, y ella para mí…_

* * *

—Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… —murmuraba Zelda mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos, descansando los codos en la mesa de uno de los escritorios que hay en la sala de maestros, en donde estaba pasando su descanso.

Se había dejado llevar por el pánico y el shock, reaccionando de una manera muy ridícula, huyendo de su clase en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo semejante tontería? Estaba ahí, alguien a quien había extrañado terriblemente desde que se tuvo que separar de él, y en lugar de reaccionar como le hubiera gustado, salió corriendo, por razones que ni ella misma puede comprender.

— _¿Por qué me sorprendí tanto?... Era obvio que iba a encontrarlo en esta ciudad en algún momento…_ —comenzaría a meditar mientras se quita las manos de la cara, descansando ambas en el escritorio, viendo a un punto al azar hacia abajo—… _pero estaba aterrada de verlo, de buscarlo, ante la idea de que me odiara por haberlo dejado…o peor aún, que me hubiera olvidado…no sé si lo hubiera podido soportar._

Se llevaría la mano derecha al pecho, sobre su corazón, presionándose suavemente, mientras sigue en sus pensamientos.

— _Pero al parecer no lo hizo, no me olvido…_ —no evitaría una pequeña sonrisa tierna ante ese pensamiento—… _la manera en que reaccionó a mi nombre… me recuerda, sabe quién soy…_

Pero recordando la manera en que ella actuó, después de confirmarle que básicamente ella también se acordaba de él, haría que su pequeña sonrisa se borrara, pensando en cómo se habrá tomado él ello.

— _¡Espero que no piense que me da pena admitir que lo conozco o algo parecido!_ —la mano que tenía en su pecho esta vez iría a su boca, preocupada por esa posibilidad— _¡Tengo que hablar con él cuanto antes!..._

Sin embargo, antes de ponerse de pie para poder hacer justo eso, otro pensamiento asaltaría su mente.

— _Pero… ¿Cómo le hago? ¿Cómo llegas y saludas a alguien que..._ —su mirada se notaría más melancólica—… _que no has visto en seis años?_

Pensar de nuevo en el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, dejaría a Zelda temerosa del encuentro una vez más, mientras recuerda, por quien sabe cuántas veces desde que ocurrió, aquel día.

— _Le prometí que volvería…y técnicamente lo he hecho, pero…_ —Zelda se mordería la uña del pulgar derecho, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada—… _si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y lo hubiera ido a buscar apenas me instale en la ciudad, no estaría preocupándome por esto._

—Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? —escucha de pronto la maestra detrás de ella, sobresaltándose por la voz y girándose para ver de quien se trataba.

Un hombre que con suerte podrían estimársele unos treinta años, de un cabello anaranjado peinado de manera muy ordenada. La formal vestimenta y las grandes gafas casi gritaban a viva voz que se trataba de un profesor.

—¿Eh? —Zelda parpadearía reiteradamente, no estando segura de que estaba haciendo ese hombre ahí, pero luego procesaría bien lo que le acaba de preguntar—¡Ah! ¡S-sí! ¡Estoy bien, no se preocupe!

La rubia sonríe con nerviosismo, definitivamente no queriendo confesarle a ese profesor, ni a ningún otro la verdad, que no se esperaba que uno de sus alumnos fuera la persona más importante de su pasado, y eso la hizo entrar en pánico.

—¿Segura? Se te ve muy preocupada —insiste el sujeto, mirándole con intriga y algo de preocupación—, ¿has tenido problemas con los alumnos? Sé que a veces pueden ser un poco difíciles.

Agitando su mano derecha de un lado a otro a la altura del mentón, con los dedos hacia arriba, Zelda mantendría la sonrisa nerviosa, pero buscando disuadir a esa persona de insistir con sus preguntas.

—No pasó nada con los chicos —dice mientras baja su mano—, estoy bien, de verdad; gracias de todas formas.

El hombre se notaba inseguro de la respuesta de ella, pero al parecer la aceptaría, ya que asiente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero si tienes algún problema, puedes hablarlo con cualquiera de nosotros —extiende su mano derecha hacia ella—. Mi nombre es Shad Skye, un placer conocerte.

No queriendo ser descortés, Zelda se pondría de pie para estrechar la mano del recién presentado Shad.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Zelda Harkinian —soltaría cortésmente la mano del hombre, liberando la suya—. Probablemente ya lo sepa, pero soy la nueva maestra de historia de los grupos de tercer año.

—Sí, ya había escuchado algo al respecto —responde Shad mientras afirma con la cabeza, acomodándose los lentes al empujarlos con dos dedos sobre su nariz—. Bienvenida a la escuela, señorita Harkinian; espero que disfrutes tu trabajo aquí.

—Muchas gracias, señor Skye —asiente Zelda al agradecerle—, estoy segura de que será una muy buena experiencia.

—Un gusto saludarte, supongo que nos estaremos viendo por un tiempo —el pelirrojo levantaría su mano derecha a modo de despedida—, cuídate, nos vemos luego.

La joven mujer asiente una vez más con la cabeza mientras lo ve darse la vuelta y alejarse, saliendo de la sala de maestros; es entonces cuando la sonrisa de Zelda se borra y se deja caer de nuevo en su silla, soltando un suspiro. Como si fuera un tic nervioso, la maestra llevaría la mano derecha a su esternón, sosteniendo con sus dedos un pequeño collar del que colgaba un adorno de color azul conformado de tres curvas gruesas con puntas finas que se abren hacia afuera, con las partes medias hacia el centro, y un circulo en la abertura de cada curva.

Era el símbolo de Nayru, diosa de la sabiduría, a quien consideraba su diosa patrona. Aunque el collar tenía una mayor importancia debido a de quién lo había recibido hace ya unos años.

— _Sera una buena experiencia… en cuanto encuentre la manera de solucionar mi dilema._

* * *

Link frotaría sus ojos con frustración, pasándose la mano derecha por el cabello, mientras trata de poner atención a los problemas matemáticos que están siendo escritos en la pizarra, mientras el salía de su ensoñación…de aquel recuerdo que le ha acompañado desde hace seis años, el cual le costó varios días asumir.

El día que Zelda se fue de la ciudad.

Los días siguientes a su partida, Link aún no había asimilado que ella se había ido, y al poco tiempo de despertarse por las mañanas, él realizaba la rutina a la que se había acostumbrado, que era el ir a la casa de sus vecinos, los Harkinian, para poder ir con Zelda, a quien siempre encontraba en la cama, pero nunca dormida, solo fingiendo estarlo para poder atraparlo sorpresivamente y hacerle cosquillas.

Aunque los señores Harkinian trataban de detenerlo de subir a la habitación cuando le abrían la puerta, siempre resultaba inútil…y el niño acababa llegando a un cuarto vacío, salvo el closet y la cama, que no tenía ni sabanas ni almohadas.

Fueron varios días en que la dura realidad golpeaba la infantil mente de Link, hasta que por fin, cuando despertaba, ya estaba consciente de que el viaje a la casa de Zelda era inútil.

Tanto sus padres como los señores Harkinian estaban preocupados de cómo iba a comportarse Link, cuando por fin asumió completamente que Zelda se había ido; pero el pequeño recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a ella, de que iba a portarse bien, y sabía que actuar de un modo que preocupara a sus padres, o a los de ella, no era portarse bien, por lo que hizo su mejor intento por actuar de un modo convencional, teniendo un buen desempeño en la escuela, y jugando como le fuera posible, cuando le fuera posible, o relajándose como solo un niño podía hacerlo.

Pero nada de lo que hiciera evitaba que extrañara tremendamente a la muchacha.

El hylian ahogaría un gruñido de fastidio por la dirección que están tomando sus pensamientos, no queriendo vivir otra vez la tristeza que esos años le provocaron.

Era una suerte que sus compañeros no hubieran insistido en querer sacarle respuestas cuando tuvo que volver al aula por la siguiente clase…o por lo menos el cree que no han intentado sacarle respuestas; a decir verdad, no está muy seguro en este momento de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Su mente, por más que él lo quiera evitar, no dejaba de centrarse en aquella mujer, esa que no había visto desde hace siete años, de la que llegó a pensar que se había olvidado de él, a pesar de que cada año llegaba un regalo para el día de su cumpleaños.

El colgante verde que tiene en su cuello era la prueba de ello.

Pero simplemente no puede entender el porqué, ¿Por qué no supo nada directo de ella en tanto tiempo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Y ahora, apareciendo así de repente…

Se llevaría una mano a la cara, dejando escapar un ligero gemido de frustración; no sabiendo que hacer con todo lo que está pasando por su cabeza, por lo que se esforzaría en tratar de dejar de pensar, y así poder relajarse, aunque fuera un poco, y por unos momentos.

Al dejar de estar ahogado en su mente, escucharía el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, así como el final de ese primer día escolar…del cual Link no podía recordar la mayor parte, habiendo estado tan concentrado en _ella._

— _No puedo permitir que esto pase... ¿Por qué me estoy comportando de esta forma? Si es algo que he estado esperando desde hace tiempo…_

Alzaría su mirada al sentir que alguien se le estaba acercando, dándose cuenta que se trataba de Fado, quien lo miraba con ligera preocupación. Notaría también que sus demás compañeros ya se habían retirado; al parecer con el paso de las horas y la falta de respuestas, habían desistido de preguntarle lo que paso en la clase de historia, o simplemente lo habían olvidado, dejando de darle importancia.

—Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunta una vez que está cerca—Parece como si hubieras pasado el día como un autómata, o una máquina.

Link soltaría un suspiro, pero no se atrevería a corregirlo, sabiendo que era muy posible que de hecho haya sido así, con su cuerpo presente pero su mente en otro lado.

—Estoy bien, Fado, no te preocupes —responde Link mientras se pone de pie, guardando su cuaderno en el maletín, deteniéndose unos momentos a pensar luego de cerrarlo, antes de hablarle a su amigo —Fado, ¿te importaría volver tú solo esta vez?

El joven en cuestión se mostraría algo sorprendido; desde que eran amigos, regularmente se regresaban los dos juntos en su camino de vuelta a sus casas, hasta que tuvieran que tomar cada uno una dirección diferente, a menos que uno de los dos tuviera algo pendiente que hacer en la escuela o algo similar, pero siendo el primer día, aunque fuera del tercer año, era extraño que Link le pidiera irse sin él.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —pregunta de un modo suave, sabiendo que lo que le sucedía a Link era importante, y no podía comportarse con su habitual actitud extrovertida.

—Sólo necesito ir a un lugar en particular, pero necesito hacerlo yo solo —le mira con una clara expresión de disculpa en sus ojos—. Lo siento.

Fado negaría con la cabeza, sonriendo de manera despreocupada, para tranquilizarlo.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo —dándole una suave palmada en el hombro, el alegre chico se daría la vuelta, alzando la mano en señal de despedida—. Nos veremos mañana entonces, suerte con lo que tengas que hacer.

—Gracias, y cuídate. Hasta mañana —dice Link cuando su compañero ya está cerca de la puerta, viéndolo salir, antes de soltar otro suspiro, mirando ahora hacia la ventana—. Seguramente…ahí estará.

Cargando el maletín por encima del hombro izquierdo, Link caminaría igualmente hacía la salida, con un destino en mente.

* * *

No pudo hacerlo; durante todo el día, no fue capaz de ir a buscar a Link, ni siquiera sabiendo en que salón se encontraba…aunque le daba mucha pena la idea de sacarlo de una de sus clases para hablar de algo totalmente personal, que además no podía ser tratado en un intervalo de tiempo tan corto como lo que daría el solicitarlo por unos momentos al maestro de turno.

Suspirando con desilusión, y molestia contra sí misma, Zelda se sentaría sobre un columpio de madera que colgaba de las ramas de un frondoso árbol.

Honestamente el haberse topado el columpio en ese lugar casi la hace llorar, ya que sólo había ido por el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue; no pensó que de hecho fuera a seguir ahí.

Si hace tanto que lo colocó en este lugar…

* * *

 _Con dieciséis años, Zelda estaba en su segundo año de preparatoria, y en esos momentos estaba en su tiempo de descanso, sentada contra el tronco del árbol, sosteniendo un libro sobre su regazo, estudiando un poco más de los temas que vio en las recientes clases._

 _De pronto una pequeña flor interrumpiría su campo de visión, un tulipán rojo, sorprendiendo bastante a la chica, quien parpadearía antes de alzar la mirada, encontrándose con la encantadora y sonriente cara del pequeño Link, entonces de nueve años._

— _¡Link!_ — _lo nombraría ella, claramente sorprendida, mientras toma delicadamente el tulipán de su mano_ — _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _Habitualmente, el pequeño la espera en su casa, o cuando está muy deseoso de verla, la espera en la salida, acompañándola de vuelta a casa, pero nunca había ido a la mitad de su día escolar._

— _Recuerdo que me hablaste de estas flores en la historia que me leíste_ — _responde el niño, ampliando su sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos_ — _, y cuando las vi, ¡no pude esperar para dártelas!_

 _Zelda sonreiría con suma ternura por lo que le dice, mirando la flor que tenía en su mano, antes de tomar la mejilla izquierda de Link con la otra palma, dándole un dulce beso en la otra mejilla, sonrojando al pequeño._

— _Te lo agradezco mucho, Link…_ — _aunque luego recordaría que se supone que él no debía estar ahí_ —… _pero, ¿Cómo es que entraste? Se supone que la escuela está cerrada; además de que hay un guardia vigilando la entrada._

 _Él se sonrojaría, pero esta vez con pena y nerviosismo, como si lo hubieran pillado en una travesura de la que no estaba seguro como salirse. Ante esa expresión, Zelda le miraría fijamente, alzando una ceja._

— _Link_ — _diría su nombre extendiendo la "i", queriendo dejarle claro al jovencito que quería una respuesta._

— _Me…me he metido por el agujero que hay al otro lado de la escuela_ — _confesaría, con su mirada hacia otro lado, temeroso de enfrentar la de Zelda._

 _Por su parte ella suspiraría, sabiendo de que agujero estaba hablando Link, algunos estudiantes lo usaban para escapar de clases; no pensó que un día, el pequeño lo usaría para meterse a la escuela._

 _Habiéndose quedado callada unos momentos, el niño rubio le miraría con preocupación._

— _¿E-estas enojada conmigo, Zelda?_

 _La chica le miraría, sabiendo perfectamente que, aunque Link si estaba preocupado de que ella pudiera estar molesta con él, a la vez estaba intentando salir del problema usando esa mirada de cachorrito…era vergonzoso pensar que casi siempre funcionaba; justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora._

— _Por supuesto que no, mi pequeño príncipe_ — _le sonreiría mientras le toma tras de su cabeza, frotando la punta de su nariz con la del niño, sacándole una dulce risa a este_ —. _Pero quiero que tomes en cuenta que eso que hiciste no está bien, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Él afirmaría con su cabeza, antes de comenzar a mirar a su alrededor, como si buscara algo._

— _¿Qué sucede, Link?_ — _pregunta Zelda, curiosa por lo que el niño está haciendo._

— _Pues…_ — _aparentemente desistiendo de encontrar lo que quería, Link volvería a mirarla_ — _Estaba preguntándome en donde estaban los juegos por aquí._

 _Eso sorprendería un poco a la muchacha, un tanto extrañada sobre a qué se refería su pequeño acompañante._

— _¿Los juegos?_

— _¡Si! Ya sabes, ¡los que están en los parques; los columpios y todo eso!_ — _respondería con entusiasmo Link, gesticulando con sus brazos, como si así lograra dejar más claro lo que quería decir._

 _Abriendo su boca en un pequeño círculo al comprender, la joven le miraría con una ligera sonrisa de disculpas._

— _Lo siento, Link, aquí no tenemos de esos._

— _¿Eh?... ¿No los tienen?_

 _La expresión de clara desilusión que mostró Link, hizo que Zelda reaccionara rápidamente, habiendo pensado en una solución, quizá un tanto complicada ya que seguramente nunca se había pensado en algo similar, pero seguro encontraría la manera de lograrlo._

— _En estos momentos no, pero_ — _cerraría su olvidado libro, sosteniéndolo en su mano izquierda antes de tomar la de Link con su otra mano_ —, _acompáñame, y estoy segura de que podre conseguirte algo._

 _Y así fue, le tomo menos tiempo del esperado, pero fue capaz de conseguir una tabla de tamaño adecuado, a la que se le perforaron dos agujeros, uno en cada extremo, pasando una soga por cada agujero, haciendo un grueso nudo en la parte inferior de la tabla, para que las sogas no pudieran sacarse por ese lado._

 _Una vez que cuenta con ello, se llevaría a Link de vuelta al árbol donde él se la encontró. Le pediría que la esperara mientras, llevándose la tabla con las sogas, se sostiene del tronco del árbol, y comienza a escalarlo, para sorpresa del pequeño._

— _¡Zelda!_ — _le llamaría con preocupación, temiendo la posibilidad de que algo fuera a pasarle al subir a ese árbol._

 _Sintiendo el temor en la voz de Link, Zelda le sonreiría desde donde va, buscando apaciguarlo._

— _Tranquilo, estoy bien, esto no es ningún problema_

 _Y realmente no lo era; el tiempo que le dedicaba a la gimnasia le permitía a Zelda una gran flexibilidad y resistencia, siéndole fácil el subir aquel árbol. En otras circunstancias, quizá el único inconveniente que tendría es la falda que estaba usando, pero estando sólo Link presente, eso no le resultaría ningún problema. Una vez que alcanza la altura de una rama lo suficientemente resistente, la joven se reacomodaría para poder subirse a la rama, gateando con cuidado sobre esta._

— _Ten cuidado allá abajo, Link, por favor_ — _le advertiría al pequeño, mirando que estaba parado en un punto similar al que ella se encontraba, solo que en el suelo—, voy a dejar caer la tabla._

 _El niño no tardaría en obedecer, alejándose lo suficiente para quedar fuera de peligro. Al ver que había hecho caso, Zelda empezaría su labor de amarrar las sogas en la rama, girando una unas cuantas veces alrededor de esta, antes de hacer un firme nudo, y repitiendo el proceso con la otra soga, a cierta distancia de la primera, misma distancia que había entre un agujero y otro en la tabla. Una vez que hace aquello, simplemente dejaría caer el pedazo de madera, viendo el cómo colgaba perfectamente, quedando a una distancia prudente del suelo, de tal forma que probablemente hasta ella podría sentarse en este de manera cómoda._

— _¡Wow! ¡Zelda! ¡Realmente has hecho un columpio!_ — _la felicidad que escuchaba en la voz de Link hacia que valiera mucho la pena el haber usado el tiempo para crearle esto._

— _Por supuesto que sí, te dije que lo haría, ¿no?_ — _reacomodándose de nuevo en la rama para poder sostenerse de manera apropiada, y aprovechando que Link seguía manteniendo la distancia, ella se impulsaría para saltar hacia el suelo, flexionando las piernas al caer, para no lastimarse de ninguna manera._

 _Link comenzaría a aplaudir, totalmente emocionado al haber visto a la muchacha realizar ese salto hacia el suelo._

— _¡Eres sorprendente, Zelda!_ — _exclamaría Link con suma alegría, sonriendo de manera muy amplia._

 _Ella se sonrojaría de gusto, sonriendo con dulzura por el comportamiento del niño._

— _Muchas gracias…pero ¡anda!_ — _extendería su mano hacía el, para que fuera a su lado, cosa que él no tarda en hacer, tomándole de su mano, antes de que ella le tome de sus costados, levantándolo para así sentarlo en el columpio de madera_ — _¡Es momento de probarlo!_

 _Y, colocándose detrás de él, Zelda comenzaría a empujarlo, comprobando que el columpio había quedado perfectamente, y este comenzaría a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, para deleite del pequeño niño rubio, cuya risa de alegría, llenaba de ternura el corazón de la joven._

* * *

—Es realmente sorprendente el hecho de que siga aquí, luego de tantos años…—murmura la mujer rubia, devolviéndose al presente, limpiándose una lagrima que se le había escapado al pensar en esos momentos de felicidad.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, cuando lo volví a ver no mucho después de entrar a esta escuela.

Aquella voz paralizaría totalmente a la profesora. La había escuchado pocas veces el día de hoy, pero desde que le había dicho "Presente, profesora Zelda", que se le había quedado grabada a fuego en su memoria, del mismo modo que aun recordaba la tierna voz del niño que alguna vez fue.

Lentamente, Zelda giraría la cabeza hacia la derecha, en dirección a aquella voz, pudiendo por fin ver una vez más al muchacho rubio, con su cabellera larga, con los mechones cayéndole por los lados, y aun pudiendo notar esos aretes en sus largas orejas; pero especialmente, ver esos ojos azules que la miraban con serenidad…y un dolor que trataba de esconder, pero que ella podía notar aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

—Link…

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Zelda…

Los dos se quedarían en silencio después de ese intercambio de palabras, solo escuchándose el suave soplido del viento. La mujer apretaría las sogas con sus manos, en señal de nerviosismo, antes de decidirse a volver a hablar.

—Link, yo… —se pondría lentamente de pie, girándose para poder ver al muchacho de frente, quien seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, a una ligera distancia de ella—… yo quería…

—Antes que nada —le interrumpe el rubio, sorprendiéndola un poco por la firmeza de su voz, aunque no sonaba enojado ni nada por el estilo—, antes que cualquier explicación, que cualquier relato o justificación, necesito hacer una cosa…

A pesar de todo, Zelda se sentiría nerviosa, especialmente por las palabras que él usa, de "explicación", "justificación"…ya que eso significaba que el realmente quería saber el porqué, no de su ausencia, sino de su periodo de silencio, y seguramente de su repentina aparición, que ninguno de los dos planeó.

— ¿D…de que se trata? —preguntaría luego de unos momentos, mirándolo aun con cierto nerviosismo.

Cuando Link deja caer su maletín en el suelo, la maestra tendría un pequeño sobresalto por la sorpresa, especialmente cuando lo ve acercarse a ella a grandes zancadas, de un segundo a otro sintiéndose en los brazos de su ahora estudiante, quien se aferraba a ella y la apegaba contra su cuerpo, descansando su mentón sobre su hombro derecho, quedando la cabeza de ella sobre el hombro de Link.

—Bienvenida a casa, Zelda…—murmura Link aun teniéndola estrechada en sus brazos, rompiéndosele ligeramente la voz por la emoción—… no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe…

Sintiendo la tensión escaparse de su cuerpo, Zelda cerraría sus ojos relajada, levantando las manos para aferrarse a la espalda de Link, abrazándole de un modo similar a como él lo estaba haciendo.

—Créeme que puedo hacerlo… —responde ella al poco rato de haberle abrazado, hundiendo un poco su rostro en el hueco que hay entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio—… he regresado, Link… estoy de vuelta…

* * *

 _ **Soy un blandengue y un cursi cuando se trata de Link y Zelda, honestamente.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, y de la manera en que está empezando la situación para nuestros protagonistas; pero esto es sólo el comienzo, chicos, aún queda MUCHO por ver, créanme.**_

 _ **Ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o comentario, ¡estoy totalmente disponible!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**_


	3. Sólo un día más

_**¡Hola de nuevo, chicos!**_

 _ **Me he decidido a hacer lo posible por actualizar los lunes y los viernes, así que para los que sigan esta historia, ya saben cuándo aparecerán los nuevos capítulos.**_

 _ **Que hablando de eso, quiero agradecer a**_ **Fox McCloude** _ **,**_ **Devil-in-my-shoes** _ **,**_ **yumivigo** _ **,**_ **Guardian-del-aura** _ **,**_ **Kite of the Azure Flames** _ **,**_ **TheSukoneTei** _ **,**_ **.03** _ **,** **kamilatancha06** **,**_ **tsuna-san** _ **y**_ **Otaku-Fan15** _ **, por sus comentarios, seguimientos, y elección de favoritos a esta historia.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, ¡los dejo con el capítulo 3¡ ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

Zelda no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, podrían haber sido segundos, minutos u horas; ella sólo está consciente de que tiene en sus brazos a aquel encantador niño que llenaba de ternura su corazón cada vez que lo miraba. La rubia se aferra con más fuerza a la camisa de Link, tras de su espalda, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón, así como evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro.

—Link… Link… —murmura ella el nombre del muchacho repetidamente, frotando con suavidad su mejilla contra la de él—… mi pequeño príncipe…

Una suave risa se escapa de la garganta de Link, escuchándose de tal forma que se notaba aun presa de la emoción que el momento le provocaba. Sus brazos se mantenían aferrados al cuerpo de la mujer.

—No sé si sea correcto que me sigas llamando "pequeño"…

Tomando un profundo respiro, Zelda se separa ligeramente del joven, manteniendo sus manos tras la espalda de él, para así poder verle a los ojos. Nota entonces que estaban básicamente a la par; era difícil determinar quién es más alto de los dos.

Luego de unos segundos de estarle mirando, ella agita suavemente su cabeza de un lado a otro, dejando salir un suave sonido de negación, antes de soltarle de la camisa con la mano derecha. Posa luego con ternura las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel de la mejilla masculina.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase, o cuanto crezcas, tú siempre serás mí pequeño príncipe.

—Je, de acuerdo, si tú lo prefieres de esa manera, profesora —responde Link con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que se borra al poco rato de darse cuenta de la manera en que la llamó, recordándole la situación en la que estaban— Zelda…

—Espera —le interrumpe ella, juntando su frente con la del muchacho al tiempo que cierra sus ojos, sin retirar sus dedos de la mejilla de él—. Dame unos momentos más, por favor… sólo unos momentos más, después puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras, criticarme tanto como gustes…solo te ruego unos momentos más; hace tanto tiempo que no te sentía en mis brazos…

— _No fue decisión mía…_ —quería decir Link, pero sabe que eso no sólo era injusto, sino que incluso era cruel, y sólo era el niño en él el que no podía evitar resentir los años de ausencia.

El rubio decide mantenerse en silencio, simplemente quedándose abrazado a ella. La observa con sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras la hylian sigue con su frente contra la suya; una mano en su espalda, y la otra en su mejilla.

—Antes… —comienza a murmurar Zelda, sin abrir los ojos—… antes de que te suelte, necesito que me digas algo…

—¿Qué cosa…? —pregunta él en voz baja, de un modo similar a como ella estaba hablando.

Pasan algunos instantes antes de que se escuche la suave pregunta de Zelda.

—… ¿Me odias?

Aquello sorprende bastante a Link, no habiéndose esperado en lo más mínimo que ella fuera a preguntarle algo como eso; que de hecho fuera a pensar que algo así fuera posible.

Nota la manera en que Zelda está apretando sus labios, en un gesto de nerviosismo… realmente cree que la respuesta a su pregunta puede llegar a ser afirmativa.

—Por supuesto que no —dice por fin Link luego de salir de su estupor, afirmando un poco más su agarre con sus brazos en el torso de ella—, claro que no te odio… jamás llegue a hacerlo.

La rubia deja salir un suspiro de alivio cuando le responde, al fin abriendo sus ojos para verle. Una suave y dulce sonrisa se forma en sus labios al hacerlo.

—Gracias, Link…

Lentamente, como si realmente le costara hacerlo, se le separa, soltándole poco a poco de su espalda y retirando la mano de su mejilla. Da luego algunos pasos hacia atrás, creando una ligera distancia entre los dos. Una vez que se detiene, pone sus dos manos detrás de ella, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras mira al joven.

—Entonces… —empieza a decir ella, a pesar de todo insegura sobre cómo es que se resolverá su situación.

Link, por otro lado, observa a los alrededores unos instantes, antes de negar con su cabeza; viendo de nuevo a los ojos de Zelda después.

—No creo que sea prudente hablar aquí —dice mientras va a recoger su maletín olvidado del suelo, sacudiéndole un poco la tierra y pasto que se le había quedado pegado—, no de esto, es algo demasiado importante…

Ella imita la acción de Link de mirar alrededor, pero de tal forma en que parecía que se había olvidado de que aún seguían en la escuela. Este hecho provoca que se ruborice, algo apenada de que el resto del mundo hubiera quedado en segundo plano para ella al centrarse en el estudiante que tiene delante.

—Tienes razón —responde Zelda luego de unos momentos, yendo por su bolso y su maletín que había dejado contra el tronco del árbol; una vez que los tiene, regresa a donde Link—¿Quieres… quieres que te lleve a casa? De hecho, ¿tú aún…?

—Sí, aún vivo ahí, pero… —Link desvía su mirada luego de interrumpirle, notándose inseguro de lo que va a decir, pero sabía que era necesario—… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya como lo hago habitualmente: caminando.

La maestra no podría evitar mostrar una expresión herida ante el rechazo de su ofrecimiento.

—No quieres… ¿no quieres estar conmigo? —pregunta ella sin poder ocultar el dolor en su voz.

Hasta donde puede recordar, nunca hubo alguna ocasión en la que Link rechazara alguna oportunidad para estar con ella. Él siempre quería estar a su lado cada vez que fuera posible, a menos que le pidieran estrictamente que no fuera a donde ella se encontraba; lo cual era habitualmente por asuntos escolares.

—No es que no quiera —aclara Link, haciendo un esfuerzo por volver a mirarla—, necesito algo de tiempo, para poder asimilar que estas aquí… que has regresado, especialmente cuando todavía no voy a poder preguntarte todo lo que necesito saber.

—Eso podemos hablarlo en mi auto…

—No me parece el lugar más adecuado para eso; además… —toma un respiro antes de continuar—¿realmente quieres que alguien pueda ver que un estudiante se está yendo contigo en tu auto?

Los ojos de Zelda se abren ampliamente ante lo que le pregunta. No la impactaba la posibilidad de que, si Link aceptaba irse con ella, alguien los viera… no, lo que la hizo reaccionar es lo que supone fue lo que hizo que el hylian le hiciera esa precaución.

—Es por lo de esta mañana, ¿verdad? Por haberme ido, sin saludarte ni nada, aunque los dos sabíamos que nos habíamos reconocido —mientras va diciendo eso, se acerca unos pasos a él, hasta que su pecho roza el suyo— ¿Es ello, verdad?

Link no podría mirarle a los ojos, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, pero eso sería más que respuesta suficiente para ella. Zelda inhala suavemente aire, cerrando sus parpados, al darse cuenta de que el resultado de su error de esta mañana había sido el que temía: el muchacho ahora pensaba que ella podría estar avergonzada de que supieran que se conocen.

—Link, quiero que me escuches, por favor —le pide una vez que vuelve a abrir sus ojos para mirarle, viendo el como él regresa su vista hacia ella—. No es lo que tú crees, de verdad…

—No sé de qué estas hablado… —trata de interrumpir él, pero los dedos de Zelda le impiden seguir hablando.

—Claro que sí —retira sus dedos en una suave caricia, deslizándolos hacia la mejilla izquierda del rubio—. Estaba aterrada, Link… me entró un terrible pánico; no esperaba encontrarte de pronto en mi salón de clases, como uno de mis estudiantes… y se me nublo la mente, no quería que algo que sólo nos corresponde a nosotros dos, fuera presenciado por el resto de tus compañeros, especialmente cuando no estaba segura de cómo enfrentarme a ti… aún no lo estoy, la verdad.

Desliza su mano desde la mejilla de Link hasta su nuca, sorprendiéndose un poco ante la sensación de la coleta que el chico trae. Ignorando ese detalle por el momento, se pone sobre las puntas de sus pies para así poder darle un suave beso en su frente

—Pero no quiero que pienses, JAMÁS, que me avergüenza de alguna forma lo importante que eres para mí —pone de nuevo los pies firmemente en el suelo, mirando a Link, quien se había sonrojado por la muestra de afecto, a los ojos— ¿Quieres que se los diga mañana? Puedo hacerlo si quieres.

Zelda sabe a qué se arriesga si la escuela se enteraba del pasado que la une con Link, lo sabe muy bien... pero si eso ayuda a recuperar al joven, lo haría.

Link, por otro lado, niega suavemente con la cabeza luego de un rato de no poder hablar, aun sintiéndose afectado por el beso que Zelda le dio.

—No, eso no es necesario —responde al poco rato, con el rubor de sus mejillas descendiendo poco a poco—. Tienes razón, eso es algo que a ellos no les corresponde, por lo que no tenemos que darles ninguna explicación.

—Si así lo deseas tú —asiente Zelda mientras le dice aquello, mirándole con arrepentimiento poco después—. Aun así, lamento haberte dejado a ti con esa carga.

—No te preocupes —le tranquiliza él, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en forma de negación—, yo también salí huyendo, así que entiendo el cómo te sentiste.

La maestra deja escapar una suave risita ante la respuesta de Link, soltando luego su nuca para separársele un poco. Después le mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Entonces, si hemos aclarado eso… —comienza a hablar con cierto nerviosismo— ¿Aún no quieres que te lleve a casa?

Un silencio le sigue a la pregunta de Zelda, quien no tarda en mostrarse afectada por el tiempo que le está tomando a Link responderle esa pregunta.

—¿Link…?

—Perdóname —dice el rubio luego de unos momentos, una vez más desviando su mirada—, pero realmente necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar el día de hoy.

Zelda agacha su cabeza para mirar hacia abajo. Pero asiente con la cabeza poco después, sabiendo que el muchacho tenía buenas razones para necesitar ese tiempo que estaba pidiéndole.

—Está bien, Link, yo te hice esperar seis años… —murmura arrepentida, sin levantar la vista—… es justo que ahora yo te espere a ti.

Ella siente como le sujeta de su mentón con su dedo índice y su pulgar, levantándole la cabeza. Sin deseos de oponerse, la mujer obedece la silenciosa petición, mirando los azules ojos de Link.

—Es sólo un tanto difícil de manejar en estos momentos, nada más…

—No te preocupes —le asegura ella, no queriendo causarle ningún tipo de sensación de culpa—, yo lo entiendo, de verdad…

No sabiendo cómo seguir enfrentándose a esta situación en donde aún pendían sobre ellos los seis años de separación, Zelda se hace para atrás. Reacomoda mejor su bolso sobre su hombro derecho, sosteniendo la correa con su mano, antes de volver a hablar.

—T-Te veré mañana entonces, Link. Por favor ten cuidado de vuelta a casa.

Y dicho aquello, le pasa por un lado, caminando a un paso ligeramente acelerado; queriendo alejarse de ahí lo más pronto que fuera posible. No era así como se lo había imaginado; aunque es verdad que su temor le hizo pensar en escenarios donde Link no quería saber nada de ella, o que de hecho ya ni se acordara de quién era; el hecho de que estuviera en una especie de estado intermedio entre lo malo y lo bueno la hacía sentir mucho más nerviosa, ya que no sabía que esperar.

—¡Zelda!

No había avanzado mucho cuando escucho el llamado de Link, y como no se atrevía a ignorarlo, detiene sus pasos. Pero no se sentía capaz de darse la vuelta; esperaba que el joven tuviera suficiente con que se hubiera parado para decirle lo que fuera que quisiera comunicarle.

—… Te quiero, eso no ha cambiado.

Una vez más, los ojos de Zelda se abren de forma amplia, pero esta vez sería con una sensación gratificante recorriendo su cuerpo, con una agradable calidez acumulándose en su pecho. No sabía si denominar como una crueldad por parte de Link el decirle algo así luego de que se negara a hablar con ella por el día de hoy, pero en estos momentos no puede más que sentir una dulce dicha por escuchar esas palabras de sus labios una vez más, luego de seis largos años.

Girando sus talones hacia la izquierda, se pone de lado según la perspectiva de Link, con su rostro en dirección a él. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras le mira.

—También te quiero, pequeño príncipe… —le mira por unos momentos más, antes de volver a girarse, esta vez hacia la derecha— Hasta mañana.

Y se aleja, esta vez a un paso más calmado. Si el objetivo de Link era tranquilizarla para que no se fuera de esa manera tan agitada y apresurada, definitivamente lo había conseguido. Resultaba increíble lo que dos palabras podían hacer a su estado de ánimo.

Link, por otro lado, se queda de pie en su lugar, observándola irse. Se aguantaba las ganas de volver a llamarla, para que lo vuelva a abrazar y poder decirle que olvidaran su tonta actitud de pedir tiempo para acostumbrarse a este gran suceso. Pero él realmente necesitaba tiempo, además de respuestas. Quería saber por qué las cosas fueron como pasaron estos últimos seis años; no quería tratarla como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él siguiera siendo aquel niño que ella dejo atrás.

Lo que menos quería es que ella siguiera viéndolo como ese niño.

Agitando su cabeza para despejarse de ese repentino pensamiento de su mente, el muchacho asume que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Zelda fuera a donde sea que estuviera su auto. Por ello, cargando su maletín por encima de su hombro izquierdo, emprende la marcha hacia la salida.

A él tampoco le avergüenza que se pueda saber que la nueva maestra conoce a un nivel más personal a uno de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, no quiere causar ninguna situación que pudiera ser malinterpretada y pudiera afectar a Zelda, considerando que es una maestra recién ingresada, además de muy joven. Seguro que cualquier situación en privado con un estudiante masculino podría ser motivo de habladurías, y él no permitirá que a ella le pase algo así.

* * *

Después del agotador día por el que paso, ciertamente una relajante ducha de agua caliente era algo que necesitaba, pensaba Zelda mientras se frota su largo cabello con la toalla, saliendo de su baño con una ropa muy ligera, una camisa de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y su esternón, y un delgado pantalón de dormir.

Una vez que entra a su habitación, se deja caer sentada en el borde de su cama. Poniendo su cabello por delante de su hombro derecho, prosigue con los frotes usando la toalla con ambas manos.

—Nada como un relajante baño después de un duro día de trabajo —murmura Zelda para sí misma, dejando escapar una pequeña risita al pensar que su primer día en el mundo adulto ha concluido, y puede decir esas palabras.

Entreabriendo sus ojos, lo primero que se topa en su campo de visión, al tener la cabeza girada hacia un lado, sería una foto enmarcada sobre el mueble donde tiene su lámpara, al lado de la cama. Ella sabe muy bien que hay en esa foto aunque no la mirara detenidamente. Dejando de secarse el cabello, se mueve sobre la cama un poco hasta poder alcanzar con su brazo derecho aquel marco, sosteniéndolo a la altura de su pecho.

Era una foto del pequeño Link, el día de su undécimo cumpleaños, sonriendo amplia e infantilmente frente a un pastel con once velas. Miraba hacia la cámara con mucha alegría e ilusión. Ella fue quien tomó esa fotografía.

Ya entonces había decidido que debía irse de la ciudad para lograr sus objetivos, y quería conservar para siempre el momento en que su adorable pequeño entro a la edad de once años.

Sin duda era sorprendente pensar que ahora era un muchacho de diecisiete, que había crecido de manera considerable.

Acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha el vidrio del marco, sobre el rostro del infante.

—Sin que yo pudiera verlo, te convertiste en un joven muy apuesto, Link…

Era algo que siempre había asumido: que los lindos y encantadores rasgos del pequeño rubio, acabarían por convertirse en firmes facciones que harían de Link un chico muy guapo. Sentía cierto orgullo al comprobar que así había sido, aunque al mismo tiempo tristeza de no haber visto ese crecimiento.

No por primera vez, Zelda maldice al sistema de correos, por haberla dejado en esta situación.

Sabe que la separación la originó ella, al haberse ido a otra ciudad; pero realmente no contaba con la desgraciada posibilidad de que no tendría medios para poder comunicarse con sus seres queridos en casa.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto; sí tuvo un medio. El aprovechó cada que le fue posible, y por el que se sintió medianamente tranquila de que al menos estaba dejando claro que no los había olvidado, que no se había olvidado de Link.

Nunca pensó que al final resultaría en algo poco confiable, al ser casi totalmente inefectivo, que la dejaría en una peor situación de la que ya se sentía a miles de kilómetros de su antiguo hogar.

Fue especialmente molesto cuando llegaban fechas importantes, como el día del cumpleaños de Link. Pensar que no podría abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, mientras le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, la atormentaba por gran parte de ese día, teniendo que limitarse por enviarle un regalo por correo, junto con una carta.

El recuerdo de ese pequeño, plasmado en esta fotografía, fue a su vez una tortura y una tranquilidad.

Dejando el marco de nuevo en su lugar, Zelda retorna a su tarea de secarse el cabello, frotándoselo con la toalla usando sus dos manos.

—Espero puedas escucharme, y entender la situación, Link…

* * *

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? Casi no has probado bocado.

La voz de su madre saca a Link de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo ligeramente. Parpadeando un par de veces para enfocarse bien en donde se encontraba, guía entonces su vista hacia la persona que le habló, notando la preocupada expresión en su rostro.

—Estoy bien, madre, no te preocupes —sonríe con tanta convicción como le es posible, antes de tomar una porción de su comida con el tenedor y llevársela a la boca.

—Sabes que puedes contarnos si ocurre alguna cosa —insiste la madre del muchacho, sabiendo que él estaba ocultando lo que sentía.

Helena Recke es una mujer con rasgos que denotan su madurez, pero lejos de poder decirse que los años le estaban viniendo encima, especialmente cuando todavía no llegaba ni a los cuarenta. Su cabello rubio, de una tonalidad más platinada que la de su hijo, estaba amarrado en una trenza que estaba hecha bola en su nuca. Y sus ojos de color avellana miraban perceptivamente a Link. Su intuición materna le estaba diciendo que algo muy impactante había pasado en la vida de su hijo, pero que este no tenía deseos de contárselo.

—¿Paso algo en la escuela? ¿Todo bien en tu primer día del último año? —esta vez sería su padre el que hablara, llamando la atención de Link, quien se voltea a verlo.

Siendo aficionado a la esgrima, que le había pasado a su hijo, Rutherford Recke mantenía una sana constitución física. Su larga cabellera castaña, atada en una coleta baja que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sumada a la barba corta y el bigote que portaba, recordaban fácilmente a viejos caballeros de antaño.

—Nada fuera de lo habitual, papá —responde Link, todavía indispuesto a revelar que tan fuera de lo convencional fue realmente el inicio de ese nuevo año escolar.

Ambos padres se miran entre sí, sabiendo perfectamente que Link les estaba ocultando algo, pero no viendo apropiado presionarlo para que se los contara. Cuando el deseara hablar al respecto, lo haría, estaban seguros de ello. Por lo que vuelven a ver a su hijo, y asienten con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, hijo, si tú lo dices —dice Rutherford, mientras le da un nuevo bocado a su comida. Después de tragar, habla de nuevo—. Aunque, ¿realmente no pasó nada que valiera la pena contar el día de hoy?

El joven rubio niega con la cabeza. Si hubiera estado más atento al resto del día, quizás podría pensar en algo que contarles a sus padres, pero salvo la llegada de Zelda, lo demás estaba en blanco. Ni siquiera podía mencionar vagamente que algunos alumnos de tercero estaban emocionados por una nueva maestra, porque no sabría cómo manejar ese tema sin explotar por la identidad de dicha profesora.

—La verdad es que no —aclara en voz alta Link, observándolos a ambos—, tal vez las cosas realmente interesantes vengan después.

—Seguramente —dice Helena, mirando a su hijo con una suave sonrisa—, disfrútalo tanto como puedas, Link.

—Así lo hare, mamá —diciendo eso, el muchacho hylian ve su oportunidad—. Hablando de eso, mañana pasare a casa de Fado después de la escuela, dijo que había algo que quería mostrarme.

—¿Oh? ¿Y de qué se trata? —pregunta su padre, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Ya conoces a Fado —dice Link con naturalidad, sacando provecho de la personalidad de su amigo, disculpándose mentalmente con él por utilizarlo de esta manera—, nunca lo dice claramente, sólo dijo que es algo impresionante y que debo ver; probablemente se trate de algún videojuego o algo por el estilo.

—Mientras no quiera llevarte a ver a bailarinas de striptease —habla Helena en un tono en el que se detectaba mitad burla y mitad seriedad—, por mí no hay problema.

Link no puede evitar soltar una ligera risa ante el comentario de su madre, sabiendo perfectamente el por qué lo dice.

— Mamá, Fado quiere que me consiga una novia, no que vaya a ver mujeres semidesnudas. Además, tampoco es como si fuera un chico morboso.

Recuerda entonces la manera en que Fado se tomó el asunto de la nueva maestra de la que se rumoreaba entre algunos estudiantes que era muy hermosa, y la manera en que había actuado al haber comprobado ese rumor.

No, no se podía decir que Fado fuera morboso, sólo estaba dejándose llevar por sueños inducidos por los mangas que lee, exagerándolo con esa personalidad tan alegre y animada que él tiene.

—De acuerdo, Link, gracias por habernos avisado —escucha la voz de su padre, una vez más siendo sacado de sus cavilaciones.

Habiendo realizado su táctica, el rubio prosigue con la cena, tan tranquilamente como puede. Aunque no puede dejar de pensar en el día siguiente.

Una hora más tarde, en su habitación, Link está sentado sobre su cama, contra la pared que está al lado de esta. En su mano izquierda sostenía el cordón donde colgaba aquel adorno de color verde, en donde se apreciaba la forma de un círculo, con dos lunas crecientes de notable grosor rodeándole desde un lado, con la más grande abarcando tanto al círculo como a la primera luna.

El símbolo del valor, de la diosa Farore. Y un valioso regalo que Zelda le envió a Link hace ya algunos años.

—Sólo quiero saber que paso, eso es todo… —murmura Link para sí mismo, apretando un poco el puño con el que sujeta el collar, colocándolo contra su frente y cerrando los ojos—… después de eso, podemos volver a empezar.

Se mantiene en la misma posición por varios segundos, antes de abrir sus ojos. Toma el collar con ambas manos y mete la cabeza por dentro del cordón, colocándoselo sobre el cuello, con el adorno cayéndole contra el pecho.

Después de tener bien puesto su collar, Link se recuesta en su cama, de lado, y cierra los ojos, con un último pensamiento en su mente…

Los rumores de la nueva profesora eran ciertos… se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa. Una a la que él había extrañado demasiado, y que por fin había cumplido su promesa de regresar.

* * *

— ¿Y, cómo te fue en el lugar al que necesitabas ir?

Estando sentado en su lugar, escucha la conocida voz de su amigo, por lo que Link levantara la mirada para observarlo. Fado estaba sentado en la mesa del lugar que estaba delante del suyo, mirándolo a él atentamente.

—Tan bien como me hubiera podido ir, dadas las circunstancias, supongo.

—¿Las cuales son…? —pregunta Fado con inocencia, como si de esa manera Link le contaría eso, aunque supiera que no iba a ser así.

—Unas que me conciernen sólo a mí —sonríe Link con diversión al responderle, pero luego mira a su compañero con un tanto más de seriedad. Habla después en voz baja para que otros estudiantes en el salón no puedan escucharles—. Fado, necesito que me hagas un favor.

El muchacho en cuestión se sorprende un poco ante eso, no esperándose para nada que fuera a decirle algo así, por lo que se abstendría de bromear al respecto. Simplemente se sienta de forma invertida en el asiento que tiene cerca, quedando de frente a Link. Baja también el tono de su voz para mantener el secretismo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? Debe ser algo muy importante lo que te está pasando, si el día de hoy ya estabas aquí incluso antes de que yo llegara.

Link afirma suavemente con la cabeza, entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras baja la mirada por unos instantes. Mira luego de unos segundos a Fado una vez más.

—Es un tanto complicado… —explica el hylian de forma vaga, continuando luego con su petición—... no creo que sea muy probable; pero a veces siento que mis padres pueden leerme la mente cuando quiero ocultarles algo…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta Fado muy confundido, no sabiendo a dónde quiere llegar su amigo.

—Para ponerlo de forma simple —Link toma un respiro antes de continuar—, les he dicho que después de la escuela iría a tu casa, porque querías mostrarme algo.

—Pero si yo no…

—Ya lo sé —interrumpe el rubio de coleta, alzando también su mano izquierda para pedirle silencio—. Lo que pasa es que necesito ir a otro lado, del que no puedo contarle a mis padres, y necesitaba un motivo por el que llegare tarde a casa hoy.

Fado se queda parpadeando, asimilando lo que el otro joven le estaba diciendo. Su mirada luego cambia a una de preocupación.

—Link… ¿estás metido en algo grave? —no puede evitar preguntar, pensando en el hecho de que los padres de Link no debían enterarse de lo que fuera a hacer su hijo.

Ante esa pregunta, Link le mira con sus ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, un tanto irritado de que pudiera pensar algo como eso. Pero a la vez comprende que pudiera preocuparse de ello, así que simplemente niega con su cabeza.

—No es nada de eso, Fado, te lo aseguro —responde luego de que vuelve a mirarle con una expresión seria—, pero necesito que me hagas el favor de que si, por cualquier motivo, mis padres te lo preguntan, tu actúes como si yo hubiera ido a tu casa. Es probable que no lo hagan, pero no quiero arriesgarme, y que te tomen desprevenido.

Aunque Fado asiente con la cabeza, se queda en silencio unos momentos, como si estuviera meditando una cuestión en particular.

—… ¿tiene que ver con la nueva profesora? —murmura de forma mucho más tenue Fado después de un rato, observando a Link con mucha intriga y curiosidad.

El hylian se tensa casi de manera imperceptible ante la acertada pregunta de su amigo. Pero, no sintiéndose aún capaz de contar la verdad, especialmente cuando el asunto todavía estaba pendiente entre las dos partes involucradas, es que desvía ligeramente su mirada.

—Por favor, Fado… te lo explicare en otra ocasión —susurra Link, sin poder verle a los ojos—, no puedo en estos momentos…

Manteniendo su mirada en su amigo, Fado contempla la situación. No puede evitar que su curiosidad estuviera a un punto casi insoportable por la situación que se estaba originando respecto a Link desde el día de ayer, cuando apareció la nueva maestra. Pero, respetando la decisión de él, es que vuelve a asentir con su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Link, no te preocupes —le sonríe el alegre muchacho al joven de ojos azules—, puedes contar conmigo.

Sonriendo por la aceptación de Fado, Link vuelve a mirarle.

—Te lo agradezco, de verdad —dice Link mientras extiende un poco el puño derecho hacia Fado, dejándolo a medio camino.

Ante esa acción, Fado imita a Link, levantando el puño derecho, para así chocarlo contra el de su amigo.

—No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

* * *

—… y tras esa violenta batalla, donde el Heraldo de la Muerte fue sellado, y nuestros ancestros fueron enviados a los cielos, la Diosa Hylia decidió renunciar a su inmortalidad ante el cuerpo de su héroe caído, y reencarnó siglos después como una mortal, al lado del que portada el espíritu del valeroso guerrero.

Cuando Zelda termina de contar aquella parte de la historia, es que escucha el timbre que anuncia el final de la clase, por lo que observa el reloj que está colgando en la pared, encima del pizarrón.

—Vaya, creo que he perdido la noción del tiempo

—Estaba muy metida en la historia, profesora —dice uno de sus alumnos, mirándole con una expresión de diversión.

—¡Parecía que usted estaba viajando hacia los tiempos de la Diosa Hylia! —escucha a otra estudiante.

La rubia sonríe con algo de pena ante ello, no pudiendo negar que tenía algo de verdad.

—Lo siento, chicos, es sólo que realmente me apasiona la historia que existe de nuestro pueblo.

—¡No hay problema! ¡Es encantadora cuando se muestra tan apasionada en el tema! —dice una voz claramente masculina.

La profesora mira en dirección aquella voz, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba de entre sus estudiantes. Su vista se encuentra con un joven de robusta y fuerte complexión, con un cabello rojizo que resaltaba no solo por su color, sino también por el exagerado copete en el que estaba peinado. La manera en que le estaba mirando, haría que Zelda pasara de sonreír con pena a hacerlo con incomodidad, aunque trató de disimularlo.

—Te lo agradezco, Groose… —antes de que este pudiera continuar con algún otro halago, Zelda comienza a guardar sus cosas dentro de su maletín—De acuerdo, espero que hayan tomado notas, chicos, porque voy a preguntarles respecto a la clase de hoy la próxima vez.

Un "¡Si!" gritado casi como un coro entre la mayoría de sus estudiantes es la respuesta que la profesora recibe.

—Así me gusta —tomando su bolso para acomodarse la correa en el hombro derecho, Zelda se despide de su segunda clase del día—, ¡hasta mañana, entonces!

—¡Esperare ansioso a que llegue el momento! —vuelve a escuchar la fuerte voz de Groose, antes de salir del aula.

Aquello le provoca una nueva sensación de incomodidad y, honestamente, de desagrado. Aunque solo eran unos pocos, había otros estudiantes como Groose, que eran bastante directos respecto al interés que tienen en ella. Era algo que Zelda esperaba disminuyera pronto. Era una suerte que otros que también habían tenido una reacción un tanto exagerada el día anterior, lo hubieran hecho sólo por ser el primer día, y ahora se habían comportado de forma más aceptable en su clase; o eso le pareció a ella.

Tratando de olvidarse del asunto, la mujer agita ligeramente su cabeza, dispuesta a ir a su tercera clase.

La tercera…

Zelda detiene sus pasos al poco de avanzar, mirando a un punto indefinido delante de ella, al ser consciente de lo que significaba el lugar al que iba.

Link…

Esperaba que hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para asimilar que ella había regresado, y ahora si pudieran hablar.

Tomando un profundo respiro para tranquilizar el ritmo de su corazón, ella retoma su caminar, avanzando a paso seguro hacia el salón donde estaba su siguiente grupo, no tomándole mucho tiempo llegar. Se detiene justo delante de la puerta al escuchar sonidos proviniendo del salón. Unos segundos de atención le revelan que el grupo de nuevo se encontraba platicando entre ellos. Algunos estaban hablando de temas triviales, pero puede oír también el cómo algunos todavía hablaban de ella. Pero lo hacen de una manera un tanto particular, ya que incluyen a otra persona…

—¡Vamos, Link! ¡Lo de ayer fue bastante sospechoso, creo que nos merecemos respuestas! —dice una voz masculina, con la que Zelda no podría asociar aún un rostro.

—En primera, no veo por qué yo tendría que contarles algo de mí —esa voz era totalmente clara y reconocida para la maestra, quien no puede evitar emocionarse de poder escucharla—; en segunda, de todos modos ya se los dije, lo de ayer no fue nada.

—Tienes que aceptarlo, Link —quien hablaba ahora era claramente una chica, a quien la hylian tampoco puede identificar—, fue como si la maestra se hubiera reencontrado con un ser querido perdido, o algo así.

Dicha maestra en cuestión siente sus mejillas arder, ya que esa descripción se acercaba mucho a lo que paso.

No queriendo que Link fuera atosigado más tiempo con esas preguntas, Zelda abre la puerta para adentrarse al aula, silenciándolos a todos, que miran en su dirección.

—Muy buenos días, chicos —saluda Zelda a todo el grupo con una sonrisa, mientras se acerca a su escritorio. En donde deja tanto su maletín como su bolso—, me alegra verlos a todos de nuevo.

—¡Buenos días, profesora! —responde alegremente uno de los muchachos, cuya voz puede reconocer la mujer como la del que escuchó al principio mientras espiaba la conversación. Viendo su cara, ahora sabe que se trataba del chico de nombre Hanch.

Recibiendo algunos otros saludos de parte de sus estudiantes, a los que Zelda responde cortésmente sin dejar de sonreír; mira luego en dirección a Link. Él estaba observándola atentamente, dejándola leer el claro mensaje en sus ojos.

"Estoy listo", decía…

Con un prácticamente imperceptible movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, la profesora le comunica el recibimiento de su mensaje, mientras siente el ansia recorrerla entera. Quiere que el día escolar termine pronto, y poder hablar de una vez por todas con Link.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí se queda por hoy!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Lo han disfrutado? ¡Espero que sí!**_

 _ **No quiero hacer una historia MUY acelerada, por lo que maneje la situación del modo que presenciaron aquí. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo para mantenerlos interesados.**_

 _ **¡Dudas, quejas o comentarios, siempre serán recibidos y atendidos con de la debida forma!**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Planes y discusiones

_**¡Día de actualización!**_

 _ **La idea era subir el capítulo más temprano, pero acabe retrasándome un poco. Sin embargo, ¡aquí está por fin! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo cuatro de "Taboo"!**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento**_ **Fox McCloude** _ **y a**_ **Devil-In-My-Shoes** _ **por sus comentarios, ¡realmente me hace muy feliz el leer sus opiniones!**_

 _ **¡Ahora sí, a darle con el capítulo!**_

* * *

Malon Lait habitualmente disfrutaba de las horas de descanso para poder almorzar en compañía de sus amigas, conversando de trivialidades o de algún tema que llame la atención de todas en esos momentos. Sin embargo, ahora no podía hacer lo mismo, sin importar cuanto lo intentara. No hacía más que pensar en la situación que se ha generado desde el día anterior, el inicio el nuevo año escolar.

Esa nueva maestra… ella supone que de ser otras las circunstancias, Malon podría considerarla una mujer muy agradable, de quien ella no tendría ningún problema en aprender, aunque la clase que imparte no fuera de su especial interés.

Pero desde que escuchó aquella conversación entre Link y Fado respecto a los rumores que se habían generado en torno a la nueva profesora, que Malon se sentía demasiado inquieta, casi hasta paranoica en lo que concierne a esa mujer, y a Link.

* * *

 _Mientras esperaba a que llegara el maestro que impartirá la tercera clase, la joven pelirroja se encontraba en su asiento. Estaba leyendo una pequeña novela que relataba sus queridas historias sobre caballeros, de aquellos que rescataban a doncellas en apuros._

— _¡Link! ¡LINK!_

 _Escuchando la animada voz de su compañero de clase Fado Korok, especialmente al oír que pronunciaba el nombre de aquel muchacho rubio de ojos azules, Malon no puede evitar desviar la mirada hacia tres filas a la izquierda, en donde se encontraban los dos chicos. Cuando su vista se enfoca en ellos, puede ver el como Link alzaba la cabeza con fastidio; al parecer había estado descansando hasta que llego su amigo a perturbarlo._

 _Estaba algo intrigada por lo que fuera que hubiera provocado esa ansiedad en Fado, pero esta vez estaban hablando en una voz mucho más baja. Por lo que a pesar de sus largas orejas, que eran algo agudas, no era capaz de entender lo que estaban diciendo._

 _Rehusándose a ser muy obvia que estaba tratando de espiar la conversación, y rindiéndose a intentar escuchar desde esa distancia, Malon decide volver a su lectura._

—… _¡¿No sabes que es el sueño de todo chico el tener una joven y preciosa maestra impartiéndole clases?!_

 _Aquello sorprende a la pelirroja, quien parpadea reiteradamente y regresa su vista hacia donde estaban los dos rubios. Quienes al parecer no se habían percatado de la atención que estaban recibiendo, o probablemente no les importaba._

 _¿Una joven y preciosa maestra? ¿De qué estaba hablando Fado? ¿Era sobre uno de esos mangas que tanto parecen gustarle… o es que acaso tendrían una nueva profesora bajo esa descripción? Y dijo que era el sueño de TODO chico…_

 _La chica mira a Link, cuya expresión denotaba desinterés, lo cual se resaltaría por lo que le escucha decir a continuación._

— _Perdona, pero yo no recuerdo nunca haber tenido un sueño así._

 _Malon internamente suelta un suspiro de alivio ante esa respuesta. Sabía que, con la actitud de Link, era muy probable que aquello fuera cierto, y esos fetiches o fantasías típicas de los adolescentes no fueran algo que al hylian le interesaran._

—… _estoy seguro de que cuando veas a esta preciosa maestra, ¡hasta tu quedaras fascinado por ella!_

 _Su momento de alivio le había impedido escuchar todo lo que Fado dijo, pero aquella frase si entraría a los oídos de la muchacha, quien sentiría la preocupación comenzando a recorrerle dentro de su cuerpo._

 _¿Y si era posible? ¿Si la maestra era realmente tan hermosa que incluso Link quedaba encantado con ella?_

 _No podía garantizar que no existía semejante posibilidad…_

* * *

Sus preocupaciones aumentaron después de que la maestra se presentara en el aula. No sólo era una mujer joven y muy guapa, sino que además había ocurrido algo, por más que Link lo haya querido negar. La manera en que la profesora reaccionó al nombre de él, y el modo en que el mismo Link se le había quedado mirando, era demasiado sospechoso.

Hoy también había pasado de forma mucho más disimulada, pero ella lo había podido notar, al estar tan preocupada por la situación. Link parecía querer darle un mensaje a la profesora Zelda con la mirada, y ella al parecer lo había comprendido, por la manera en que su vista permaneció en él durante unos instantes.

Como si no fuera suficientemente preocupante que Link si hubiera reaccionado ante la nueva docente, ella también parecía estar ocultando algo en relación al muchacho de ojos azules, pero Malon no es capaz de adivinar el qué.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Malon? —escucha de pronto la pelirroja, siendo sacada de sus cavilaciones.

Mirando hacia su derecha, la joven ve a una de sus amigas, Anju; una joven hylian como ella, teniendo un cabello rojo un poco más oscuro que el suyo, además de que ella lo tenía bastante corto, apenas llegándole a la altura de su mentón. Ella le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de curiosidad, y algo de preocupación.

—¿En qué más estará pensando? ¡En Link Recke, por supuesto! —aquello lo dice otra femenina voz, del otro lado de Malon.

Se trataba de otra de sus amigas, Orielle, otra muchacha de descendencia hylian, siendo notable por sus orejas alargadas en punta, su largo cabello castaño oscuro estaba amarrado en dos trenzas que caían por detrás de su espalda.

Las palabras de la castaña, una vez que Malon las registra en su mente, causan un amplio rubor en la chica. Abriendo bastante sus ojos, comienza a negar tanto con la cabeza como con sus dos manos.

—¡N-no! ¡Yo estaba…! —trataría de decir la pelirroja, pero es interrumpida por Orielle.

—Vamos, Malon, ¡admítelo! Todas sabemos que casi siempre estás pensando en él cuando pareces perdida en tu propio mundo —dice mientras sonríe con diversión y picardía.

—Eso es algo que no se puede negar, Malon —corrobora Anju, sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero es que yo… —intenta defenderse Malon, pero de un modo u otro, sus amigas tenían razón, por lo que no podría decir nada realmente—pues…

—Tranquila, lo entendemos —le tranquiliza Anju, sonriendo tranquilamente—, lamento que parezca que nos burlamos de ti, no es nada de eso, de verdad.

—Claro que no lo hacemos —no duda en decir la chica de cabello castaño, mirando primero a Anju, luego de nuevo a Malon—, pero ¡eso no quita que quiera saber cuándo piensas confesarte!

—¡Orielle! —exclama Malon, recuperando el sonrojo que ya había comenzado a disminuir.

—¿Qué? —pregunta la muchacha en cuestión, como si no tuviera nada de malo lo que dijo—Es una pregunta normal, ya llevas un tiempo con un claro interés, ¡pero nada aún!

La apenada pelirroja no podría hacer más que bajar la cabeza, tratando de esconder el gran rubor que tiene su rostro.

—N-no podría simplemente llegar y confesarme… —empieza a decir la joven—tengo que… tengo que lograr que me conozca más, primero…

—Lo cual no lograras si nunca hablas con él —remarca Orielle, mirándole con seriedad—. Si sólo lo ves de lejos, es imposible que consigas algo.

—Debo decir que Orielle tiene razón —dice Anju, mirando a Malon—, tienes que atreverte a hablar con él, para despertar su interés… —notando de reojo a una conocida figura caminando, Anju reacciona—Mira —señala hacia la derecha de donde estaban—, ¡esa es tu oportunidad!

Siguiendo la dirección a la que Anju estaba apuntando, tomándole unos momentos el captar que es lo que era, nota, entre algunos otros estudiantes que andaban por esos alrededores, a Link, quien avanzaba de izquierda a derecha, según la vista de las chicas.

—¡Anda, ve a hablar con él! —no tarda en exclamar Orielle, al haber visto también lo que Anju había señalado.

—¡¿A-ahora?! ¡P-pero yo…! —habla nerviosa Malon, mirando de nuevo a sus amigas.

—¡Ve! ¡No desperdicies esta oportunidad! —insiste la castaña, mirándole con severidad— ¡Tienes que hacerlo ahora!

Mientras la chica dice aquello, Anju se levanta de la silla en la que estaba, rodeando la mesa en donde las tres estaban comiendo. Acercándose a Malon, la toma de los hombros y la levanta, acomodándola en dirección hacia donde Link estaba yendo, dándole un suave empujón.

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Malon! —le anima, sonriéndole con confianza.

Viéndose vencida en ese dos contra uno, la pelirroja sólo se limita a mirarlas con una ligera expresión de reproche, con el sonrojo aún en su rostro. Resignada, comienza a andar hacia el lugar en donde aún podía ver al joven hylian, trotando ligeramente para poder darle alcance.

Pero no iba a hablar con él para que empezara a conocerla mejor, como sus amigas le habían sugerido… no, no podía hacer eso todavía. Primero necesitaba aclarar unas cosas con el muchacho, sobre esas dudas e incertidumbres que carcomen su mente.

—¡Link! —comienza a llamarle cuando ya está a una distancia más corta de donde él estaba caminando—¡espera, por favor!

Le sorprende un poco el ver que Link de hecho se detiene, girándose un poco para poder mirarla. Mantiene su cuerpo de lado, aunque su cabeza si estaba en dirección hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el rubio al poco rato de que la chica se detiene a unos pasos de él.

—Ehh… bueno, yo… —ahora que ya lo tenía delante y le había respondido, se daba cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba el poder hablar con él—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo…

—Lo siento, Malon, en estos momentos no puedo —dice Link después de unos instantes de meditarlo, girándose en la dirección en la que había estado caminando—, quizás más tarde, ahora tengo un poco de prisa.

Y dicho aquello, el hylian prosigue con su caminar, dejando a Malon impactada por lo rápido que se deshizo de ella, que ni siquiera podría protestar, únicamente siendo capaz de mirar la figura de Link alejarse de donde estaba.

* * *

Lo sentía por la chica, pero desgraciadamente en estos momentos no tenía tiempo para hablar con nadie, era importante que atendiera esto rápidamente antes de que el tiempo pasara, y después resulte un tanto más complicado de manejar.

Adentrándose a la sala de maestros, Link avanza unos pasos de la puerta para escanear el lugar con la mirada, buscando una cabellera rubia. La encuentra en un cubículo al otro lado de la habitación, por lo que no tarda en ir a donde ella. Estando solo a unos pasos, se detiene, no pudiendo evitar el quedarse observándola durante unos momentos.

Zelda estaba en esos momentos leyendo un pequeño libro, al tiempo que se llevaba una galleta a la boca, dándole una suave mordida. Parecía muy interesada en lo que estuviera en esa lectura. Sin embargo, al poco rato de estarla mirando, se fija en la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios, y nota también el como ella le mira de reojo, haciendo que el hylian se sonroje ligeramente.

Había cosas que no habían cambiado, al parecer… de una u otra forma, Zelda siempre podía saber cuándo Link estaba cerca, por lo que el entonces niño nunca pudo tomarla por sorpresa.

Viendo que no tenía sentido el quedarse ahí parado, avanza los pasos restantes.

—Profesora Zelda —le saluda con respeto, con su tono de voz un tanto bajo, notando a algunos otros maestros en el área.

La rubia muestra una expresión de ligera molestia ante la manera en que se refiere a ella, pero parecía más bien un puchero fingido que sólo dura unos instantes, sonriendo amablemente poco después.

—Link, que sorpresa —la joven maestra gira su silla para poder ver a Link de manera más directa—¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Es sobre el tema del que nos habló hoy… —empieza a decir el rubio, mientras busca en su bolsillo izquierdo hasta poder sacar de este un papel—quería saber si podría anotarme aquí algunos libros que me sirvieran para investigar más al respecto…

Link le pasa el papel doblado, el cual ella no duda en tomar. Le miraba al mismo tiempo con curiosidad, seguramente preguntándose el por qué le estaba pidiendo algo como eso.

—Claro que sí, no hay ningún problema —dice Zelda mientras abre el papel sobre su mesa, deteniéndose al contemplarlo y descubrir la verdad del motivo de la presencia de Link.

Nota el como ella vuelve a mirarle de reojo, viéndose muy curiosa de lo que había en el papel. Pero después saca un bolígrafo de su bolso, comenzando a mover la punta sobre aquella hoja. Cuando termina con ello, se la pasa de vuelta al rubio, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza de forma muy ligera.

—Creo que esos son los que más te servirán —le comenta la maestra mientras Link toma el papel, observando el contenido de este. Asiente con la cabeza antes de ver de nuevo a la profesora.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, maestra, de verdad.

—No hay de que, me da gusto el poder ayudar a uno de mis estudiantes —responde ella, sonriéndole una vez más.

—Con su permiso entonces, me retiro —Link hace una ligera inclinación con la cabeza a modo de respetuosa despedida, antes de girarse lentamente en dirección a la salida, comenzando a caminar hacia esta.

—Hasta luego, Link, que tengas un buen día —se despide Zelda, viéndolo partir.

Una vez que el rubio sale de la sala de maestros, Zelda regresa su silla a su posición original, tomando de nuevo su libro para así continuar con la lectura en donde la había dejado.

O por lo menos finge que eso estaba haciendo, porque en estos momentos no podía prestar nada de atención a las letras que estaban plasmadas en las páginas. En todo lo que podía pensar era en el papel que Link le había mostrado, haciéndolo pasar como una hoja en blanco donde ella debía escribir algo.

" _Por favor, espérame en tu auto tres calles detrás de la escuela, entonces podremos ir a tu casa para hablar_ ", es lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

Zelda debe admitir que le molestaba un poco el que tuvieran que comportarse con tanto secretismo, teniendo que encontrarse lejos de la escuela como si estuviera mal que fueran vistos juntos. Pero también lo comprendía… lo comprendía demasiado bien.

Por otro lado, una cálida emoción llena su pecho. Ya había supuesto que Link estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella, lo había notado en sus ojos. Pero que se lo dijera de esa manera, estableciendo un plan para que pudieran conversar, la hacía sentirse muy emocionada. Zelda estaba orgullosa de que su pequeño príncipe haya ideado una ingeniosa táctica para concertar su acuerdo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ver como una conversación normal entre una maestra y su alumno, en caso de que cualquier persona hubiera alcanzado a escuchar lo que decían.

Además de que… la idea de que tendría a Link en su casa, definitivamente era algo que la llenaba de ansiedad, estando ahora bastante deseosa de que el día escolar termine, para poder estar a solas con él.

* * *

Link todavía puede escuchar el agitado latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos; aún no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacer aquello, el pedirle de esa manera a Zelda que lo esperara, y más aún, determinar que hablarían en casa de ella.

Pero ya estaba hecho, había sido acordado, y así se haría cuando llegara el momento. Sólo era cuestión de esperar a que esa hora llegara.

Bajo esa convicción, el hylian abre la puerta de su salón, sabiendo que no tenía caso ir a la cafetería a tratar de conseguir algún alimento, porque no le alcanzaría el tiempo antes de la próxima clase.

Al entrar, se topa con un escenario un tanto extraño: apoyando su cuerpo contra el borde del escritorio, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo de frente con un claro ceño fruncido, remarcando una notable frustración o enfado, estaba Orielle, una de sus compañeras de curso. La manera en que le estaba mirando junto con Anju que estaba un poco más atrás, al lado del escritorio, aunque la mirada de esta fuera más de incomodidad, provocan que Link se quedara parado a unos pasos delante de la puerta.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta él luego de unos momentos de silencio, queriendo saber por qué se le quedaban mirando de esa forma.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —dice Orielle, claramente molesta, mientras descruza los brazos y se acerca a él, plantándosele delante— ¿Qué clase de idiota eres?

—¿Puedo saber de qué se me acusa? —vuelve a preguntar Link, mirando con firmeza a la castaña, sin dejarse intimidar por ella.

Ella, por su parte, levanta la mano derecha, apuntando con el dedo índice al rostro del hylian.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a ignorar lo que Malon tenía que decirte?

Apenas el nombre de aquella chica sale de la boca de Orielle, Link observa de reojo hacia donde esta está, encontrándola detrás de Anju, con la mirada desviada y con clara pena en su rostro.

— _Con que eso era… es verdad, había olvidado que estas tres eran muy amigas_ —piensa el rubio, antes de volver a ver a la enfadada castaña—. No la ignore, le dije que no tenía tiempo para escucharla.

—¿Y no podías atenderla por dos minutos?! —se muestra cada vez más molesta la chica.

—Tenía algo que hacer, lamento si no puedo poner las necesidades de tu amiga por encima de las mías —frunce el ceño Link mientras dice aquello, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, para esconder el cómo estaba empezando a apretar los puños.

—¿Y era TAN importante que no era posible ponerle atención a una chica por unos momentos? —insiste Orielle, picando el pecho de Link con su dedo.

El hylian baja la mirada hacia aquel dedo, alzándola de vuelta para mirar a los ojos a Orielle, con los suyos entrecerrados. Tragando saliva imperceptiblemente, la chica retira el dedo tan pronto como le fuera posible, pero haciéndolo ver como un movimiento natural, no queriendo mostrarse intimidada de ninguna forma.

—Lo era para mí.

—¿Y de qué se trataba, que te daba el derecho de ignorarla? —esta vez la castaña pone sus manos en sus caderas, manteniendo la mirada fija en Link.

—De nuevo, no la ignore, le dije incluso que podríamos hablar más tarde —empieza a decir Link, mostrándose cada vez más fastidiado—, y yo no tengo por qué contarte respecto a lo que hago, eso me corresponde a mí, y a nadie más.

—¡Claro! —dice Orielle con sarcasmo— ¡El gran Link Recke, quien no le debe explicaciones a nadie, por supuesto! ¿Y "más tarde"? Sé cómo eres, Link, te he visto; ¡ese más tarde nunca llegara! ¡Te crees demasiado importante como para prestarle atención a las que te hablan!

El entrecejo de Link estaba pronunciadamente fruncido, y se notaba que estaba apretando la mandíbula; era muy fácil de ver que lo que Orielle estaba diciendo le estaba molestando.

—Oye, Orielle… —se escucha la voz de Fado, quien se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a paso cuidadoso al par discutiendo. Habia notado, igual que otros, el enfado que se estaba desarrollando en Link.

—¡Tú no te metas, Fado! —responde rápidamente la castaña, mirando al otro rubio y causando que este se detuviera—¡Esto es algo que sólo le concierne a Link!

—Así como también es algo que sólo le concierne a Malon, en ese caso, ¿no lo crees? —trata de razonar el muchacho con ella.

—¡Malon es mi amiga! —no tarda en argumentar Orielle, mirando aún a Fado con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Y Link es MI amigo —dice Fado sin dudar, aunque no había vuelto a intentar acercarse—, así que entonces creo que tengo tanto derecho como tú para meterme en esto

Orielle se muerde el labio inferior, apretando los puños contra sus piernas, frustrada por el valido argumento del chico.

—Pero… —de pronto ella piensa en una respuesta—, es el propio Link quien dijo que sus asuntos son sólo de él, y nadie más tiene importancia en ello.

—Ahora sí que no tengo idea de que estás hablando —es Link quien habla esta vez, haciéndolo de una forma más seria. Al parecer habiendo logrado serenarse un poco—. Simplemente es algo mío… ¿quieres empezar a contarle tú a la clase todo lo que haces en cada momento?

Al decir aquello, Link observa hacia un lado, notando que sus compañeros parecían muy entretenidos con la discusión que estaban teniendo. Orielle, por otro lado, aprieta sus labios ante esa pregunta.

—C-claro que no, pero…

—¿Pero, qué? —interrumpe el rubio, volviendo a verla— ¿En mi caso es diferente? Sólo porque tú me lo estas exigiendo, ¿yo tengo que hablarte de lo que hago con mi tiempo? Entiende esto, Orielle… yo no ignore a tu amiga, simplemente no le di prioridad. No veo ninguna razón por la que estuviera obligado a ello.

—E-es suficiente, por favor —se escucha de pronto la voz de Malon, que se acerca a donde están los dos—. No tiene caso que sigan con esto.

Tanto Link como Orielle la miran. El primero con seriedad, y la segunda un tanto más preocupada.

—¡Pero, Malon…! —trata de decir la castaña, pero es interrumpida.

—Por favor, Orielle… te agradezco que quisieras defenderme, pero ya es suficiente —dice mientras mira a su amiga, antes de enfocar su vista en Link—. Es verdad, él no está obligado a poner mis deseos por encima de los suyos.

La castaña chasquea la lengua con fastidio ante la aceptación de Malon a la explicación de Link.

—¡No tienes por qué justificarlo, Malon, él…!

—Está harto de todo esto —termina Link por la chica, mirándolas a las dos, observando luego a Malon—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

La directa pregunta paraliza a ambas chicas, con Orielle mirando a Link casi de manera estupefacta, antes de mostrarse un tanto más enfadada.

—¡I-Idiota! ¡Esto no es algo que puedan hablar ahora! ¡Debe ser en privado!

Un coro de "Os" por parte del grupo le demuestra a Orielle que había hablado más de la cuenta, haciéndola sonrojar de vergüenza. Mira arrepentida a su amiga pelirroja, quien también estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

—Jóvenes, ¿creen que pueden dejar su discusión para más tarde?

La nueva voz sorprendería a todos, incluido Link. El hylian se gira para ver detrás de él, encontrándose con el profesor de Cultura, Shad Skye.

El hombre sonrie de manera apaciguadora, mientras se acomoda tranquilamente los lentes, adentrándose en el aula.

—Orielle, Malon, Link, Fado ¿podrían tomar asiento, por favor? —les dice a los cuatro estudiantes mientras avanza hacia su escritorio.

Sintiéndose fastidiado de haber sido metido en esa situación, Link simplemente se gira para ir a su asiento. No sin antes notar el cómo Orielle le dedicaba una última mirada de enfado, yendo ella también a su lugar poco después, al igual que Malon y Fado.

Una vez que los cuatro se acomodan en su lugar, el profesor los observar a todos en el aula, ampliando un poco más su sonrisa.

—¡Es bueno verlos a todos otra vez! Sé que sólo ha pasado un día, pero realmente me alegra estar con ustedes una vez más.

Se escuchan algunas risas, algunas un tanto incomodas por la actitud del maestro, al parecer logrando de forma relativamente efectiva aliviar el ambiente que se generó por la discusión entre Link y Orielle.

El rubio en cuestión, descansa ambos codos sobre la mesa, con el brazo derecho reposando en esta, y el izquierdo levantado para así descansar su mejilla en su palma. Aunque aún se sentía molesto por lo que paso hace unos momentos, deja eso a un lado para poder centrarse en la clase. Al mismo tiempo que trata de no fijarse en el reloj en la pared, sintiendo la emoción porque se acabaran las clases de ese día recorrerle entero.

—Muy bien, chicos —continua hablando el maestro, a lo que Link decide prestarle un poco más de atención—, continuaremos con el tema que empezamos el día anterior…

* * *

—Gracias.

Fado alza la vista desde su asiento, encontrándose a Link, quien estaba de pie a su lado, mirándole con una ligera sonrisa.

La clase de Cultura acaba de terminar, y el profesor recién se había retirado, por lo que le tomó por sorpresa escuchar de pronto la voz de su amigo tan de cerca.

—¿Eh? ¿Gracias por qué? —pregunta Fado un tanto confundido, parpadeando un par de veces, sin dejar de ver a Link.

—Sabes bien porqué —dice el otro muchacho mientras cierra sus ojos, negando unos momentos con la cabeza, aun sonriendo—, por haberme querido ayudar con lo de Orielle.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! —actuaba como si realmente no se hubiera acordado de ello, agitando luego su mano derecha con despreocupación—Si eso no fue nada, además tampoco es como si hubiera logrado algo.

—Igualmente trataste de ayudarme —dice Link, mientras extiende el puño derecho hacia su compañero—. Por eso te doy las gracias.

Sonriendo, Fado levanta también su puño, chocándolo contra el de Link, antes de mirarle con una divertida sonrisa.

—Veo que no seguiste mi consejo sobre darle una oportunidad a las chicas que quisieran hablar contigo —se burla ligeramente, siendo obvio que todo el problema anterior es porque Link, de nuevo, no acepto el conversar con una chica.

El hylian no puede evitar poner una cara de fastidio ante el comentario, soltando un suspiro poco después.

—Lo que dije era verdad, Fado —le responde en voz un tanto baja, para que sólo su amigo pudiera escucharle—. Tenía otra cosa que hacer, mucho más importante que atender a alguna chica.

Mirándole con curiosidad, Fado se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Tiene que ver con… —su tono de voz se vuelve igualmente bajo, no queriendo que otros se enteraran—… con lo que me pediste?

En respuesta, Link afirma con su cabeza. Antes de alguno de los dos dijera otra cosa, se escucha la puerta del salón abrirse, viendo tanto Fado como Link el cómo entraba el maestro de su siguiente clase. Ante eso, el joven hylian le da una palmada en el hombro a Fado, antes de retirarse de vuelta a su asiento.

Mientras el profesor entraba al aula, Fado se queda pensando, sintiendo como la curiosidad sobre la situación de su amigo aumentaba cada vez más. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de seguirlo cuando saliera de la escuela, para poder confirmar que es lo que va a hacer... pero enseguida desecho ese pensamiento. No iba a traicionar la confianza de Link de esa manera. Cuando él estuviera listo para contarle al respecto, lo haría, de eso Fado estaba seguro.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, un suspiro de alivio escapa de la boca de Link, recargándose sobre su mesa al escuchar el timbre que anuncia el final de la clase y, al fin, la salida de la escuela.

Tomando su cuaderno para poder guardarlo en su maletín, no tarda en cerrar este para así ponerse de pie. Cargando el maletín sobre su hombro izquierdo, camina hasta el asiento en donde estaba Fado, a quien mira directamente.

—¿Listo? —nota la ligeramente extrañada expresión que él tiene en su rostro, por lo que alza de forma muy ligera su ceja izquierda, queriendo comunicarle un mensaje sin hablar.

—¡Ah, claro! —al parecer lo comprende, porque Fado se pone de pie poco después, cargando igualmente con su maletín.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera avanzar, una femenina voz les cambia los planes.

—¡E-espera, Link!...

El nombrado rubio cierra sus ojos, reconociendo fácilmente la voz… aun así guía su mirada en esa dirección, topándose con la mirada azul de Malon. Se notaba algo nerviosa, y cerca de ella estaba Orielle, mirándolo de forma amenazante, aunque eso no tenía efecto alguno.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Link por mera cortesía, no queriendo lidiar con más quejas de ser grosero o ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Crees… crees que ahora podamos hablar? —la pelirroja se veía como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por lograr decirle estas cosas.

Mirando de reojo a Fado, Link ve el cómo este le observaba con una ceja alzada. No parecía preguntarle Qué era lo que iba a hacer, sino que parecía preferir que hablara con la chica, tal y como se lo ha comentado antes. Quiere que le dé una "oportunidad" para ser escuchada.

Sabiendo que, de lo contrario, su amigo le molestaría por su falta de sensibilidad, y que de por si estaba haciéndole un gran favor sin recibir respuestas claras, el hylian ahoga un suspiro antes de mirarlo.

—Adelántate, nos veremos más tarde —ignora la forma en que Malon sonríe y comparte una mirada con Orielle, quien no parecía del todo convencida.

—De acuerdo, Link, te veré luego entonces —levantando la mano derecha a modo de despedida, Fado se acerca a la puerta. Pero antes de salir, observa de reojo a Orielle, dándole un indirecto mensaje.

La chica capta esa mirada, haciendo una mueca de fastidio por su significado, pero sabiendo que era lo apropiado. Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Malon, quien voltea a verla, se despide de ella con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza, motivándola a seguir adelante con su objetivo, cosa que la pelirroja responde imitando la acción.

Hecho eso, tanto Fado como Orielle salen del aula.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Link luego de unos momentos, quedándose en su lugar mientras mira a Malon—¿De qué es lo que querías hablarme?

Tomando un profundo respiro, Malon observa fijamente a Link, tragando saliva con suavidad. Haciendo todo lo posible para armarse de valor para decirle lo que tenía en mente.

* * *

Dentro de su auto, Zelda observa su muñeca derecha, viendo la hora en su reloj. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde la hora en que los alumnos terminaron su día escolar.

Tal y como habían acordado, la profesora se fue en su auto, sólo para estacionarse tres calles por detrás de la escuela, en donde se había dispuesto a esperar a Link. Pero el tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces ya estaba haciendo que se preocupara.

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Acaso tenía que ser muy cauteloso para que nadie viera que está tomando una dirección completamente diferente? No… no es posible que estuvieran tan atentos a lo que hiciera Link, no cuando todos están más centrados en que por fin pueden irse a casa.

Entonces ¿Qué era? ¿Qué causaba que Link tardara? No se habrá olvidado de lo que acordaron… ¿verdad? O quizás se arrepintió de querer darle una oportunidad para explicarse…

Zelda agita su cabeza cuando esos pensamientos cruzan por su mente; Link le dijo que aún la quería, él no le haría algo como eso, definitivamente no.

Unos golpes a la ventana del copiloto la hacen sufrir un gran sobresalto, ahogando un grito rápidamente. Con la mano en el corazón, Zelda voltea hacia la ventana, encontrándose con la figura encorvada de Link, quien estaba mirándole sorprendido y algo apenado, pero una pequeña porción de su mirada indicaba algo más… una especie de logro conseguido.

La había tomado por sorpresa.

No queriendo darle la oportunidad de alargar su satisfacción, la rubia rápidamente le quita el seguro a la puerta, para que el joven pudiera abrirla y así meterse en el auto, cerrando rápidamente.

—Lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención —no tarda en decir Link, viéndose todavía apenado, pero la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios delataba esa sensación de victoria que seguro tiene.

—Fue un golpe de suerte, Link —le aclara Zelda, mirándole con sus ojos entrecerrados de lado, aunque no estaba realmente enfadada—; pensaba que vendrías desde aquella calle —señala la calle cruzada que tienen delante— ¿Por qué llegaste desde atrás?

—La verdad no fue por ningún motivo en particular, simplemente me fui en la primera dirección que decidió mi mente, no pensaba que fuera a quedar por delante o por detrás de tu auto —explica el rubio, hablando con honestidad, cosa que ella podría notar fácilmente.

—De acuerdo… —encendiendo el auto al activar la ignición, Zelda no resistiría el preguntar—y… ¿Qué te retuvo este rato?

Mientras la mujer giraba el volante para así poder salir del estacionamiento al echar a andar el vehículo, Link agita despreocupadamente su mano izquierda.

—Simples cosas sin importancia.

* * *

Recargando su frente contra el vidrio de la puerta del auto, con su padre conduciendo tranquilamente, Malon se pone a recordar lo ocurrido hace sólo unos momentos atrás.

 _Link estaba en silencio, simplemente mirándole con seriedad, esperando que ella hablara; cosa que le estaba costando más de lo que había pensado, al punto de que al parecer, el rubio se cansaría de esperar._

— _Malon, no tengo todo el día, si no dirás nada…_ — _el rubio vuelve a cargar su maletín sobre el hombro, dispuesto a irse._

— _¡No, espera!_ — _no tarda en detenerle ella al llamarle, siendo efectivo ya que el hylian no se mueve de su lugar, sólo se queda mirándola una vez más_ — _Yo… quiero preguntarte algo, Link, y me gustaría que me respondieras con la verdad._

 _Él se mantiene sin decir nada, sólo alza una ceja ante lo que la pelirroja le estaba diciendo. Ella necesitaría de una nueva inhalación antes de poder elaborar su pregunta._

— _¿Quién es realmente la profesora Zelda para ti?_ — _le pregunta Malon, mirando fijamente los ojos de Link, en busca de alguna reacción que el resto de su cara pudiera esconder._

 _No encuentra ninguna. Los ojos de Link mostraban nada más el fastidio que su cara ya de por si remarcaba._

— _Malon, ya lo dije antes…_

— _Sé que estas ocultando algo_ — _le interrumpe ella, causando que el entrecejo del rubio se frunciera más_ — _, todos lo sabemos… necesito saberlo, por favor._

— _Aún si yo estuviera ocultando algo_ — _comienza a decir Link_ — _, ya lo dije antes… es algo que sólo me concierne a mí, Malon… yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, ni a nadie… y si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, esto fue una gran pérdida de tiempo_ — _como aun cargaba su maletín al hombro, simplemente se va hacia la puerta_ —, _adiós._

 _Esta vez Malon no lo detendría, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente ve el cómo Link se retira, dejándola sola en el salón._

Volviendo al presente, la pelirroja nota que ya estaban llegando a su hogar, mientras piensa en una cosa en particular.

Link nunca negó directamente que estuviera escondiendo algo respecto a la profesora Zelda.

* * *

 _ **¡Una disculpa a todos aquellos que esperaban ver ya la plática entre Link y Zelda! No quise apresurar tanto las cosas, porque también hay otros personajes que ver. Pero no se preocupen, ¡ya pronto se vendrá, y podrán ver en que resultara esa conversación!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por su lectura! ¡Nos vemos la próxima!**_


	5. Reunión verdadera

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

 _ **¡Llego el lunes de actualización!**_

 _ **Esto fue un poco más pesado de lo que pensé que sería; supongo que debido a lo que he decidido colocar en este capítulo, que espero ¡sea de su agrado!**_

 _ **¡Bueno, una vez más quiero agradecer a**_ **Fox McCloude** _ **,**_ **Devil-In-My-Shoes** _ **,**_ **yumivigo** _ **,**_ **Flame n' Shadows** _ **y a**_ **eden de orion** _ **, por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos de esta historia!**_

 _ **¡Sin más que decir, les presento el nuevo capítulo!**_

* * *

Había una gran tranquilidad dentro de la vivienda de Zelda Harkinian. Los cuartos estaban oscuros, y no se escuchaba ningún sonido en su interior; esto debido a que su habitante no había regresado aún, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

El silencio dentro de la casa es roto al escucharse una puerta abrirse, con una femenina mano adentrándose por esa abertura y tanteando la pared, hasta dar con el interruptor. Activándolo, enciende la luz en la habitación. Abriendo más ampliamente la puerta, Zelda se adentra a su casa.

—¡Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar! —dice la rubia al girarse, viendo a su invitado.

Link avanza lentamente al pasar por la entrada, cerrando con suavidad la puerta detrás de él, mientras comienza a mirar los alrededores de la sala de estar en casa de Zelda.

—Siéntete como en tu casa —vuelve a hablar Zelda, girándose de nuevo para avanzar por la sala—¿Algo que pueda ofrecerte? ¿Un vaso de agua o quizás otra bebida diferente?

El joven estudiante estaba aún mirando con mucha curiosidad el lugar. Las paredes eran de un acogedor color crema, que sin duda le darían tranquilidad a quien estuviera en la casa. A poca distancia de la entrada, a su lado derecho y contra la pared veía un sillón largo, aproximadamente para tres personas, o más si es que estas están pequeñas. Frente a este había otro sillón de una persona, que estaba girado hacia la pared que Link ahora tiene detrás; en dicho lugar se encontraba un gran mueble de madera, que al echarle un rápido vistazo podría notar que había varias fotografías y otros arreglos decorativos, además de la televisión.

—¿Link? —el llamado de la mujer saca al muchacho de su concentración. Cuando este le mira, se topa con Zelda, mirándole con curiosidad—¿No me oíste?

—¿Eh?... —pregunta confundido el hylian, pero después procesa lo que ella le pregunto hace unos momentos— ¡Ah! Sí… digo no, no necesito agua ni nada, muchas gracias —sonríe Link con algo de pena por su distracción.

Zelda sonríe ante ese comportamiento, asintiendo con su cabeza antes de, una vez más, darse la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

—Está bien —dice mientras avanza hacia su habitación—. Por favor espérame un momento, en lo que me pongo algo más cómodo; no tienes idea de lo molesto que puede ser andar con estos zapatos.

—Aquí espero, tranquila —responde con suavidad el rubio, manteniendo su vista fija en ella, mientras se aleja.

Cuando escucha la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, Link se mantiene quieto por unos momentos, tomando un profundo respiro. Pero por más que lo intentara, se mantenía igual; comenzando a desviar ocasionalmente la mirada hacia un lado, en dirección a aquel mueble donde están todas esas fotografías.

Aprieta sus ojos y, ahogando un quejido, se deja vencer por su curiosidad, yendo a pararse delante del mueble. Comenzando rápidamente a mirar las imágenes que estaban ahí enmarcadas, ubicadas en diferentes áreas.

Muchas de esas fotos las conocía, como las de Zelda con sus padres, ya fuera con uno de ellos, o con los dos, también algunas en las que salía sola, viéndose más joven de lo que es actualmente. Había otras que Link no recordaba haber visto nunca, especialmente al notar que ahí Zelda se veía algo mayor de cuando se fue. En una de estas sale acompañada de una chica de largo cabello morado y ojos rojos, ambas vistiendo un atuendo bastante refrescante. Al parecer hubo un clima algo cálido cuando esa foto se tomó, incluso ambas chicas traían lentes de sol sobre sus cabezas, mientras saludaban hacia la cámara, estando sentadas sobre una barda de piedra.

Había otra de ella con ese mismo atuendo, seguramente del mismo día, enfocada del pecho para arriba. Se notaba que estaba apoyando los brazos en una mesa y sonreía dulcemente hacía la cámara, inclinando sólo un poco su cabeza hacia un lado.

— _Se ve muy linda…_ —no puede evitar pensar Link, dejando su vista en esa imagen por unos momentos. Recuerda entonces lo que buscaba en primer lugar, agitando la cabeza para seguir con su objetivo.

Además de una foto de Zelda en su día de graduación de la universidad, con su toga y su birrete, sosteniendo orgullosamente su diploma; acompañada otra vez por aquella chica de ojos rojos, tomada de la cintura para arriba. Y otra de la rubia en solitario con ese atuendo, no parecía encontrar ninguna otra que él no conociera antes.

Su vista va entonces a una foto que él recordaba muy bien, donde se ve a sí mismo, cuando tenía ocho años, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, con pura alegría infantil, mientras Zelda está en cuclillas detrás de él, abrazándole con fuerza a la altura del pecho, apegando su mejilla a la suya, también sonriendo felizmente. Es en esta foto que Link se detiene completamente.

Esa es una fotografía que él también tiene en su habitación, aunque la suya estaba escondida. No porque no quisiera verla… sino porque no quiere que nadie más pudiera verla. De no haber sido por eso, Fado seguramente hubiera reconocido en Zelda a la chica de la foto, y no estaría preguntándole al respecto.

—Siempre veía esa foto antes de salir de casa —escucha Link de pronto.

Sobresaltándose completamente ante la repentina aparición de Zelda, el rubio se gira rápidamente, no pudiendo esconder en su rostro que ella le había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Tal como dijo que haría, Zelda estaba ahora usando una ropa mucho más cómoda y ligera, portando una suave camiseta de manga larga de color morado, junto con un pantalón negro delgado de tela suave, el cual se ajustaba ligeramente a las piernas femeninas.

La reacción de Link le había provocado una sonrisa de diversión a la hylian, pero ella no comenta nada al respecto.

—¿Recordabas viejos tiempos? —le pregunta Zelda al ponerse a su lado, viendo también la fotografía.

—Eh…s-sí, eso hacía —responde él, desviando la mirada hacia el lado opuesto de donde ella estaba. Cosa que la mujer nota, mirándole de lado con sus ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo divertida.

—Eres un mentiroso… —dice la rubia de forma burlona—¿Qué buscabas exactamente entre mis fotos?

Las mejillas del joven se ruborizan un poco más, rascándose la derecha con un dedo, sin ver aún a Zelda de forma directa.

—No buscaba nada, en realidad, s-sólo veía, es todo —por la manera en que tartamudeaba, era claro para Zelda que estaba ocultándole algo.

—¿Oh? ¿De verdad? —la sonrisa de Zelda, siendo igualmente picara y burlesca, se amplía mientras cierra los ojos—No será que… ¿buscabas la foto de algún hombre? —pregunta, abriendo el ojo que está del lado de Link, para mirarle ligeramente de lado y observar su reacción.

Lo ve tensarse, con su rostro poniéndose un poco más rojo, siendo claro que se sentía descubierto. Pasa su mirada de ella a cualquier otro punto al desviar sus ojos, repitiendo esta acción un par de veces, mientras mueve su boca de tal forma que parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Aunque nunca fue intencional por parte de Zelda, en el pasado el pequeño Link había sido un niño un tanto celoso, y siempre que algún chico intentaba invitarla a salir mientras ella estaba de paseo con el niño, este se aferraba a su mano con las suyas, mirando con un puchero al muchacho que tuvieran delante.

A la chica le enternecía que Link actuara de esa manera; aunque él nunca tuvo nada de qué preocuparse en realidad, porque Zelda jamás estuvo interesada en salir con nadie.

El pensar que esa fuera un rasgo que el joven todavía tuviera a pesar de los años, le provocaba una ligera sensación de conformidad, como si eso demostrara un poco más de lo importante que seguía siendo ella para Link.

—B-Bueno, yo… eh… —sonriendo con dulzura al verlo tartamudear, Zelda iba a interrumpirle para calmarlo; pero entonces él prosigue—yo… quería ver si había una respuesta por aquí… para no haber sabido nada de ti en tanto tiempo…

Aquella respuesta borra totalmente la sonrisa de Zelda, no esperándose que Link fuera a llegar a pensar en esa posibilidad. Aunque no lo dijo de manera directa, ella comprendió qué es lo que quiso decir él… estaba buscando si es que había alguna foto de algún novio que hubiera llegado a tener, que hubiera ocasionado que ella se olvidara de hacerle saber a su pequeño príncipe que seguía pensando en él.

Considerando lo que paso, tantos años de ausencia e incomunicación, ella supone que no podía culpar a Link del todo por llegar a pensar algo como eso. Pero eso no evita que Zelda frunza el entrecejo, tomando al muchacho del brazo y haciéndolo girar, para así quedar frente a frente.

—Escúchame bien, Link Recke —habla ella de manera firme y autoritaria, queriendo dejarle bien claro la seriedad del asunto—: yo nunca, NUNCA te habría hecho a un lado, por absolutamente nadie —le hubiera gustado decir "ni por nada, ni por nadie", pero no estarían en esta situación de no haber sido por la partida de ella, dejando atrás al pequeño.

Link estaba mirándole igualmente a los ojos, manteniendo su vista fija en estos. Que mire todo lo que quiera, pensaba Zelda, no iba a encontrar ninguna sombra de duda o de engaño.

—Entonces… —empieza a decir el joven, luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Tomando un suave respiro, Zelda le sujeta con cariño su mano derecha, comenzando a guiarlo hacia su sofá, en donde se sienta y hace que Link le imite, poniéndolo a su lado, dejando el rubio su maletín recargado contra el sillón. Una vez que están sentados, ella entrelaza sus dedos de la mano izquierda con los del muchacho. Nota como Link observaba atento este gesto, con sus mejillas sonrojándose una vez más, y eso la hace sonreír, pero no se concentra mucho en ese detalle.

—Link —le llama, esperándose a que el rubio le mirara a los ojos, antes de seguir hablando—, primero, quiero decirte que lamento mucho haberte dejado solo todos estos años.

—Era necesario, Zelda, debías ir a la universidad —susurra Link, mirándola con una expresión serena y comprensiva.

La mujer no podía negar eso, por lo que asiente suavemente con la cabeza, cerrando sus parpados sólo por unos instantes, antes de volver a mirarlo a él.

—Aun así, fue bastante triste y doloroso para mí el separarme de ti —baja ella su mirada por un segundo.

Eso fue suficiente para notar algo que cuelga del cuello de Link, siendo visible porque el primer botón del uniforme de él estaba abierto; aunque todavía estaba en gran parte escondido por la prenda, ella lo reconocería. Usando su mano derecha, toma con cuidado el cordón que trae el joven en el cuello, sorprendiéndolo, sacando luego el accesorio que ella ya sabía que tendría: el símbolo de Farore.

—Pero no quería desligarme de ti, y por eso es que quise enviarte regalos y cartas cuando tuviera la oportunidad —dice Zelda mientras sostiene con suavidad el collar contra sus dedos, mirando este fijamente. Siente una calidez en su pecho ante el hecho de que Link, a pesar de los años, estaba usándolo.

El hylian observa esto, teniendo sus ojos medianamente abiertos. Por unos momentos solo hay un silencio entre los dos, pero no era incómodo, simplemente era un lapso de tranquilidad en el que ambos asimilaban la situación.

—Pero este fue… —dice casi con pesar Link, forzándose a continuar—este fue el único…

Las palabras de Link causan que Zelda cierre los ojos, volviendo a afirmar con su cabeza. Ella sabe que eso, para su desgracia, era verdad.

—Lo sé, Link —vuelve a mirarle, dejando que el collar se deslizara contra sus dedos antes de dejarlo ir contra el pecho de Link, bajando la mano hasta su regazo— ¿y por eso creíste que me había olvidado de ti, verdad?

—No sabía que pensar —responde él, sin poder evitar desviar la mirada, recordando aquellos años—, después de un año, no volví a saber nada de ti.

—Y no pensé que eso fuera a ocurrir, créeme —Zelda vuelve a levantar su mano derecha, esta vez para acariciar con ternura la mejilla de Link, queriendo recuperar su mirada—, cuando lo supe, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo.

Desde la caricia que le hizo, el joven había vuelto a mirar a la mujer, pero lo que dice provoca una expresión de extrañeza y confusión en su rostro.

—¿"Cuando lo supiste"? —pregunta el hylian, muy confundido por la elección de palabras.

Zelda asiente con la cabeza, volviendo a acariciar el rostro del muchacho con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Te lo juro, Link —empieza ella, inclinándose un poco más hacia el rubio, dejando su rostro a una distancia más corta para susurrarle, como si quisiera contarle un secreto, a pesar de ser los únicos en la casa—, que no hubo un solo día en el que no pensara en ti.

—Zelda… —murmura Link, sólo siendo capaz de mirarle con una expresión de pesar; aferrándose un poco más a sus dedos entrelazados. Su cabeza se inclina hacia la mano que ella había puesto en su mejilla.

—Debes saber que Labrynna no es un lugar donde se puedan realizar llamadas al extranjero —explica Zelda, hablando aun de forma suave; viendo como Link asiente con la cabeza ante esa información, prosigue—, y además de eso… tiene un pésimo servicio de correos.

Escucharle decir eso, hace que él vuelva a parpadear, mirándole entre sorprendido y confundido, aunque también había un destello de comprensión en su mirada.

—¿Quieres decir…? —iba a preguntar, pero ella asiente antes de que terminara.

—Por cinco años, todo lo que intente enviar a casa nunca llego a su destino… y yo no lo supe hasta unos meses antes de volver…

* * *

 _Siendo una tranquila mañana en Labrynna, Zelda estaba caminando hasta la oficina de correos. Luego de ya algunos años de vivir ahí, ella se sentía segura de poder andar a pie desde su apartamento hasta el lugar al que se dirige, sabiendo que la distancia no era tanta; además de que era un buen ejercicio matutino._

 _Se acercaba el cumpleaños diecisiete de Link, y Zelda estaba emocionada por más de una razón. No sólo era el pensar que aquel adorable pequeño estaba a un paso más de ser considerado oficialmente un adulto, sino que también se trataba del último cumpleaños que ella no iba a poder presenciar. La próxima vez, ella estará ahí a su lado para celebrarlo._

 _Sin embargo, por ahora tenía que seguir conformándose con enviar su regalo por correo, como todos los demás en los cinco años._

— _Espero que esto le guste_ — _murmura para sí la mujer, observando el paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que cargaba en sus manos._

 _Quería pensar que los gustos de Link no habían cambiado tanto con el paso de los años. Aunque era inevitable que hubieran más cosas que le gustaran a los diecisiete que cuando tenía once, también era muy posible que conservara algunos de los gustos de entonces. Por eso es que en esta ocasión le había comprado una sudadera con cierre y capucha de color verde, siendo este el favorito de Link. Tenía bordado en la espalda un par de símbolos antiguos de Hyrule, el de los tres triángulos dorados, y uno que tomaba la forma de un ave, aunque era difícil definir cuál._

— _Mamá tenía razón_ — _vuelve a hablar en voz baja Zelda_ — _, mientras van creciendo, al final resulta más sencillo regalarles ropa_ — _sonríe con suavidad mientras ve la oficina de correos ya delante de ella_ —. _Claro, si estuviera ahí para saber mejor sus gustos, y no tuviera otros gastos, le habría comprado otra cosa mejor_

 _Abriendo la puerta del lugar, la rubia se extraña un poco de ver el lugar un poco más vacío de lo que se había acostumbrado con todas las veces que fue a ese sitio. Eso no la detiene de acercarse al mostrador, en donde está una mujer revisando unos documentos._

— _Disculpe_ — _le llama Zelda para atraer su atención_ —, _muy buenos días._

— _Buenos días_ — _responde la mujer_ — _, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ¿Viene a recoger su correo perdido?_

 _Zelda iba a poner su paquete en el mostrador, pero lo que la encargada le dice la detiene en el acto. Parpadeando un par de veces, la hylian la mira confundida._

— _¿Mi correo perdido? ¿De qué habla?_

— _¿No se le notificó? Rayos…_ — _lo último parece murmurarlo para sí misma, bajando un poco la cabeza para seguir susurrando_ — _creí que ya todos habían sido notificados…_

— _Perdone, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ — _pregunta Zelda con una creciente incomodidad en su interior._

— _¿Podría decirme su nombre?_ — _en lugar de responderle, la encargada le pregunta, para mayor incomodidad de la rubia._

— _Zelda… Zelda Harkinian_ — _se fuerza a responder ella, apretando un poco el regalo en sus manos con los dedos, sintiéndose más y más nerviosa._

 _La otra mujer asiente con la cabeza, y tras pedirle a Zelda que le espere un momento, se va a uno de los anaqueles. De ahí toma una carpeta y se acerca de nuevo al mostrador. Tras abrirla se pone a revisar velozmente algunas páginas._

— _Harkinian… Harkinian…_ — _susurra la encargada repetidamente. Era claro que estaba revisando una lista de nombres y buscaba el de ella—¡Aja! Aquí esta, Harkinian, Zelda_ — _señala con un dedo dicho nombre, revisando luego el contenido de los datos en este_ —. _Sí… lamento informarle que tiene bastantes entregas que no llegaron a sus destinatarios._

 _Los ojos de la hylian se abren muy ampliamente, mirando con incredulidad a la mujer._

— _¿Qué no llegaron a sus destinatarios?_ — _Zelda haría lo posible por mantener la calma, pero aun así se notaba que se estaba volviendo presa de los nervios_ — _¿Cómo es que ocurrió eso?_

— _Por desgracia no puedo darle motivos específicos_ — _responde la otra mujer, viéndose tranquila pero hablando con un ligero tono de disculpa_ — _, si quiere, aquí puede ver cuáles son los correos que no fueron entregados._

 _La encargada coloca la carpeta abierta sobre el mostrador, señalando con el dedo índice en donde estaba el nombre de Zelda. Ella, temerosa de ver lo que estaba ahí escrito, guía lentamente su vista hacia la página para poder descubrir de una buena vez qué es lo que no se entregó._

 _Cuando revisa los datos, la hylian siente como su estado de ánimo se va por los suelos; de la misma manera que lo hace el regalo que tiene en sus manos, el cal termina impactando contra el piso._

 _Según esa información, algunas cartas a sus padres no fueron entregadas, del mismo modo que otras destinadas a la familia Recke. Pero lo que más le afectaba en estos momentos a Zelda era ver que la mayor parte de los paquetes enviados por los cumpleaños de Link estaban en esa lista de entregas no realizadas._

 _Llevando sus temblorosas manos a la boca, Zelda se apoya en el mostrador con los codos. Respira con profundidad un par de veces, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, antes de retirar las manos de su boca, y mirar a la otra mujer._

— _¿Por qué… por qué no se me reporto esto antes?_ — _pregunta la rubia, sin poder ocultar el ligero temblor de su voz._

— _De verdad lo lamento_ — _se disculpa la otra, mirándole con cierta pena_ —, _pensé que se le había avisado a todas las personas._

— _No me estoy refiriendo a lo que sea que haya hecho que crearan esta lista_ — _cada vez era más difícil para Zelda esconder la frustración al hablar_ —. _Algunas de estas entregas son de hace cuatro años, ¿Por qué es que no me avisaron entonces que mi entrega no había llegado a su destino?_

— _Bueno…_ — _la encargada se notaba un poco nerviosa_ — _me apena mucho decirlo, pero entre tantos correos que hay…_

— _¡Es su trabajo encargarse de que todo llegue a su destino!_ — _por fin deja salir Zelda un poco de su enfado ante la situación_ — _¡O mínimo notificar cuando eso no pase al poco tiempo después de los hechos! ¡No cuatro años después!_

— _Señorita, cálmese, por favor…_ — _intenta tranquilizarla la trabajadora de la oficina._

— _¡No me pida que me calme!_ — _Zelda golpea el mostrador con sus dos palmas, mostrándose cada vez más irritada_ — _¿Cómo pudieron cometer un error como este? ¿Y si uno de esos correos era de vital importancia? ¿Se imagina las consecuencias de eso?_

 _La mujer miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando una salida para la situación en la que se encontraba. Es entonces que se acerca otro trabajador, seguramente alertado por los gritos de Zelda. Este era un hombre mayor, entre los treinta y cuarenta años quizá._

— _¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?_ — _pregunta mientras mira a ambas mujeres._

— _¡Oh, nada en particular!_ — _responde Zelda con ligero sarcasmo, mirando al recién llegado_ — _Sólo que me están informando un poco tarde que muchos de los paquetes que he enviado no fueron entregados._

 _El hombre toma un profundo respiro al enterarse de la situación, pero la expresión en su rostro era una clara indicación de que Zelda no era la primera persona que se ha quejado respecto al tremendo error que ha ocurrido._

— _Mire, señorita_ — _empieza él con calma, queriendo apaciguarla_ — _, lamentamos mucho esta terrible molestia…_

— _Ahórrese las disculpas_ — _le interrumpe la hylian, sin ocultar la molestia que aún tiene_ — _, quiero explicaciones. ¿Por qué es que varios de mis correos de los últimos años no fueron entregados?_

— _Vera..._ — _el señor hace algunos gestos con sus manos, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas_ — _fue un enorme descuido por parte de nuestro equipo. Entre todas las cartas y paquetes que se tienen que enviar, en ocasiones algunos quedan atrás…_

—¿ _Me está diciendo…_ — _la voz de Zelda sonaba más suave, pero eso no le quitaba la frustración que denotaba_ — _que ocurrió un "descuido" en repetidas ocasiones durante los últimos cuatro años? Y, cuando dice que "se quedan atrás"… ¿quiere decir que mis paquetes ni siquiera fueron enviados?_

 _Los dos empleados comparten una mirada, antes de que el hombre le responda._

— _Me temo que así es…_

— _¡¿Y cómo se supone que es eso posible?!_ — _vuelve a alzar la voz la rubia_ — _¡Si los paquetes seguían aquí, ¿cómo es que no fueron llevados en un siguiente envío?!_

 _Frotándose tras la nuca en una clara muestra de nerviosismo, el empleado sigue intentando razonar con ella._

— _Como no nos damos cuenta de lo sucedido, la nueva acumulación de correos y paquetes nos impide notarlo…_

— _¿Qué? ¿No tienen suficientes medios de transporte para todos los paquetes que tienen en el momento?_ — _una vez más le interrumpe Zelda_ — _¿Por qué es que quedaron totalmente olvidados hasta ahora?_

— _Yo no…_ — _trata de explicar el hombre, pero no parecía capaz de decir nada._

— _Lo que pasa es que…_ — _la mujer, que sigue ahí presente, hace lo posible por ayudar a su colega, pero tampoco podía encontrar una respuesta._

— _¿Ninguno puede darme una explicación?_ — _dice Zelda con claro fastidio, empuñando las manos sobre el mostrador_ — _¿Por qué no mejor simplemente voy meto una demanda? Creo que ahí por lo menos me darían respuestas y una mejor eficiencia._

— _Ya hay una demanda_ — _confiesa de forma suave el empleado, desviando la mirada por un instante._

— _Oh, entonces ¿ni esa satisfacción voy a tener?_ — _la voz de Zelda cargaba un tono irónico_ — _Entonces lo mejor será que me largue de una vez, porque al parecer ya no tengo nada que hacer en este inútil lugar._

 _Sin olvidarse del regalo que se le había caído al piso, Zelda se da la vuelta, con una clara tensión recorriendo su cuerpo, y camina hacia la salida._

— _Recibirá una compensación monetaria en los próximas días_ — _escucha la voz nerviosa de la encargada, que la hace detenerse._

 _Apretando el paquete con los dedos, la rubia se gira lentamente, para verlos de forma directa. Su rostro mostraba claramente el enfado y la frustración que le recorría el cuerpo entero._

— _¿Compensación?_ — _pregunta ella con ironía_ — _Una buena compensación sería poder darles un puñetazo en la cara a los dos… pero al final yo saldría más perjudicada de eso_ — _se da la vuelta para tomar la manija de una de las puertas_ — _. Aun así...espero que eso SÍ sea enviado._

— _¿N-no va a querer los paquetes que no se pudieron enviar_? — _esta vez es el hombre el que le habla._

 _Su única respuesta posible en estos momentos es dedicarles una nueva mirada llena de irritación, y sin decir nada más, la Hylian sale del establecimiento._

 _Es hasta algunos metros más adelante que se detiene, abrazando con fuerza el regalo contra su pecho, con su cuerpo comenzando a temblar. Sin poder evitarlo, se gira para apoyar su espalda contra el muro que estaba a su lado, manteniendo la cabeza baja._

— _Link…_ — _murmura ella con voz temblorosa, con las lágrimas empezando a bajarle por el rostro._

* * *

Tras el relato de la hylian, los dos se habían quedado en completo silencio. Zelda estaba con su cabeza baja, mientras que Link portaba una expresión de total sorpresa e incredulidad.

Era algo bastante difícil de creer, pero sabiendo lo terrible que puede ser la entrega por correo, especialmente cuando se trata de distancias tan largas, Link sabía que había una enorme probabilidad de que eso hubiera pasado. Y el hecho de que fuera Zelda quien se lo estaba diciendo… pues eso sólo le hace pensar que entonces definitivamente eso fue lo que paso.

—Espera aquí, por favor —dice Zelda de pronto, soltándole lentamente su mano para así ponerse de pie. Dedicándole a Link una última mirada, se va a otra habitación de la casa.

Esto le da tiempo al hylian para procesar lo que acaban de revelarle. Apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas con la espalda encorvada, sostiene su cabeza con la mano izquierda, tapando parte de su rostro.

Todo fue por culpa del correo… tantos años de preguntarse qué había sucedido, de cuestionarse si la vida de Zelda era demasiado ocupada como para pensar en un niño que dejo atrás, o si simplemente lo que tenía allá había hecho que poco a poco lo olvidara.

—Link, ¿puedes venir, por favor? —escucha la voz de Zelda, llamándole desde la habitación a la que se había ido.

Un poco sobresaltado al no esperarse que lo llamara, se pone rápidamente de pie.

—¡Ya voy! —le responde, en caso de que no hubiera podido oír que se había parado y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde ella había ido —Aunque… ¿Dónde estás? —pregunta, ralentizando sus pasos mientras mira de reojo la casa una vez más.

—¡Sólo sigue el pasillo, veras una puerta abierta! —vuelve a escuchar a la hylian, por lo que obedece sus indicaciones y avanza hasta ver la luz que sale de aquella puerta abierta, por donde se asoma.

Se trataba de la recamara de Zelda. Por alguna extraña razón, el estar ahí le ponía un tanto nervioso, a pesar de que, en el pasado, entraba sin dudar a su cuarto y se acercaba a su cama. Al parecer ya no era lo mismo al ser esta una nueva casa, y habiendo crecido.

Aunque quería fijarse en la habitación, centra su atención en la rubia, sentada en el borde de su cama. Había una caja de cartón en el suelo, frente a ella.

—¿Y esa caja? —no resiste en preguntar Link, mirando con mucha curiosidad aquel objeto.

Zelda se inclina un poco para poder abrir las tapas de la caja; pero al hacerlo, Link se fija en un detalle que, por alguna razón, no había notado antes. Era un objeto que en estos momentos colgaba del cuello de la mujer, suspendido en el aire por su inclinación.

—Lo tienes aún… —deja escapar el muchacho, con un tono de asombro en su voz, que detiene las acciones de Zelda.

—¿Eh? —pregunta ella alzando la mirada. No tarda en identificar que lo que él está mirando es su collar con el símbolo de Nayru, por lo que endereza su espalda una vez más, tomando el adorno delicadamente entre su dedo índice y su pulgar de la mano derecha; después mira con dulzura a Link—Por supuesto que aún lo tengo, Link… es de mis más preciadas posesiones.

Aquel collar que él le regaló cuando ella cumplió dieciocho años, antes de que se fuera a la universidad. Link había trabajado en todo lo que un niño pudiera hacer, ahorrando también el dinero que sus padres llegaran a darle, todo con tal de poder comprarle ese collar a Zelda. Saber que ella todavía seguía usándolo…

—Fue realmente un amuleto de sabiduría que me ayudó mucho —sigue diciendo ella, sin dejar de sonreírle al joven—, justo como tú dijiste.

Link se sonroja cuando ella le recuerda aquellas palabras que él le había dicho el día que recibió su regalo: que sería su amuleto de sabiduría que la ayudaría a pasar la universidad. Zelda había dicho a modo de broma que si es que eso significaba que él creía que por ella misma no podría. Un apenado y pequeño Link trató de explicarle que no era esa su intención, sólo para ser interrumpido por la melódica risa de la muchacha, quien le abrazó con fuerza, dándole dulces besos en su rostro, mientras le agradecía profundamente por su regalo.

—Me alegra… —habla Link, notándose aún sonrojado y apenado, recordando aquel día—que te haya sido de utilidad.

La mujer le mira con ternura, ampliándose su sonrisa unos momentos, antes de recordar para que lo había llamado a su habitación en primer lugar.

—Hablando de regalos de cumpleaños… —de nuevo se encorva para alcanzar las tapas de la caja, abriéndola y comenzando a buscar en su interior—Estaba demasiado frustrada y afectada para poder tomarlos en esa ocasión —le dice mientras prosigue buscando. Al encontrar lo que quería, no tarda en sacarlo, mostrándole al muchacho un instrumento metálico de color azul—, pero eso no significa que no fui más tarde a reclamarlos, antes de que hicieran otra estupidez…

Al ver el objeto, Link abre ampliamente sus ojos, parpadeando unos momentos, como si no creyera lo que estaba mirando.

—Eso es…

—Mi regalo para tu cumpleaños número trece… —responde Zelda de forma suave, sosteniendo la ocarina en sus manos, mirando también el instrumento, antes de observar a Link—Cuando la vi, me acorde de cuanto te había gustado el cuento del Héroe del Tiempo, y cuanto me decías que querías tener una ocarina como la de él, así que la había comprado para que fuera tu regalo.

—Yo…Zelda… —el hylian parecía tener problemas para hablar, sonaba conmovido y confundido al mismo tiempo—no creí que…

—¿Qué no me acordaría? —termina la mujer por él, negando luego con la cabeza—, mi querido Link, te lo repito, jamás me olvide de ti… estaba muy emocionada pensando en cómo habrías reaccionado al recibir tu regalo. Pensaba que tal vez cuando nos volviéramos a ver, ya serías todo un experto que querría mostrarme todo lo que había aprendido, pero… —Zelda cierra sus ojos, no pudiendo evitar sentirse frustrada de volver a pensar en ello—es una desgracia el saber que eso no pudo ser así, por culpa de ese maldito servicio de correos…

La sensación de un par de manos tomando las suyas junto con la ocarina, hace que la mujer volviera a abrir los ojos, topándose con la dulce mirada de los ojos azules de Link.

—Muchas gracias, Zelda… —susurra con suavidad el joven, apretándole cariñosamente las manos por encima de los dorsos—Lamento haber pensado erróneamente que…

Antes de dejarlo terminar, Zelda agita su cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado, haciendo al mismo tiempo un suave sonido de negación.

—No pidas disculpas, Link —dice rápidamente ella, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos—, tu tenías tus razones para pensar así… cuando me entere de que casi nada de lo que había enviado realmente te había llegado, temí lo peor… preguntándome qué pensabas tú, si acaso creías que me había olvidado de ti, si de hecho tú me habías olvidado al no saber nada de mí, o si habías llegado a odiarme…

Link recuerda entonces cuando se volvieron a ver, el momento en que ella le dijo que necesitaba saber si es que la odiaba.

—Como te dije antes —responde él luego de unos instantes—, jamás llegue a hacer tal cosa.

—Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco —le sonríe dulcemente Zelda, aunque aún se notaba la melancolía en sus ojos—, pero entonces no lo sabía, y eso me carcomía por dentro… me lleno de miedo e inseguridad, Link —esta vez es Zelda la que desvía la mirada, girando un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda—. Por eso no te busque cuando volví… estaba aterrada de encontrarte y que me vieras con frialdad, o que no me vieras de ninguna forma al no reconocerme.

Sintiendo una suave presión en su mejilla izquierda, la cual identifica fácilmente como los dedos de Link, Zelda deja guiar de nuevo su cabeza hacia el centro. Ve directamente aquellos ojos azules una vez más, mientras él apega con suavidad su frente contra la suya.

—Lo comprendo —susurra el tenuemente, como si quisiera guardar el secreto incluso a las paredes que los rodean—, imagino como debió ser para ti… pero, te lo aseguro; al igual que tú, tampoco hubo un día en que no pensara en ti…

Ella no puede evitar sonreír con tristeza. Era doloroso saber que, aunque los dos pensaban siempre en el otro, ninguno tuvo la garantía de que esto fue reciproco, y eso los lleno de incertidumbre, miedo, dolor, y en el caso de Link, probablemente hasta resignación.

—Supongo que ninguno de los dos lo tuvo fácil —responde Zelda en el mismo tono que Link, sosteniendo la ocarina sólo en su mano izquierda para alzar la derecha, posando con ternura las yemas de sus dedos en la mejilla de él—, pero me alegra estar de nuevo aquí… y ver al maravilloso y apuesto joven en el que mi pequeño príncipe se ha convertido.

Poco después de que dice estas palabras, Zelda ver el sonrojo crecer en el rostro de Link. Él, apenado, se retira con suavidad, alzándose lentamente y retrocediendo un poco. Eso le causa una pequeña sorpresa a la mujer, quien le mira curiosa y un tanto confundida.

—Es un poco pronto como para decir en qué tipo de persona me he convertido —dice Link sin dejar de mirar a otro lado—, creo que eso es algo que aun debes ver.

Zelda sigue mirándole curiosa, sintiéndose un poco extrañada de que se le haya separado de esa manera; parpadeando un par de veces por lo que él dice.

—Bueno… —por fin responde después de unos momentos, asintiendo con la cabeza—supongo que tienes razón en ello —vuelve a sonreírle después—, pero eso no cambia que yo esté segura de que es como he dicho.

Rascándose la mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice, Link vuelve a mirar a la rubia, sin disminuir el rubor de sus mejillas. Aun así sonríe con suavidad nuevamente, mientras la mira.

—Yo también —empieza a decir el hylian—me alegro mucho el que estés aquí, el que hayas vuelto… —baja unos momentos la mirada, antes volver a sonreírle—me alegra muchísimo, Zelda.

La rubia se le queda viendo, teniendo una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, antes de dejar la ocarina sobre la cama y abrir sus brazos hacia él en una muda invitación. Eso es algo que Link no tarda en aceptar, acercándose a ella de nuevo para hincarse en el piso, rodeando el torso de Zelda mientras ella le abraza por encima de sus hombros, sosteniendo con cariño su cabeza con una mano en su nuca. Apoya al joven suavemente contra su pecho, descansando la rubia su mejilla encima de la cabeza de Link.

—Gracias por cumplir tu promesa —murmura Link contra su pecho, escuchándose el sollozo en su voz. Se le aferra con más fuerza a su espalda—gracias por regresar…

Sonriendo dulcemente, pero sintiendo sus propios ojos humedecerse, Zelda le acaricia con ternura por detrás de su cabeza.

—Gracias por no olvidarme, Link —responde ella, parpadeando una vez, dejando que el par de lágrimas bajen por su rostro.

La vez anterior, se habían reencontrado de una manera en que la tensión de los años separados todavía colgaba sobre ellos. Esta vez, Zelda podía sentir que por fin había recuperado a su pequeño príncipe. Que después de seis años, tenía de nuevo consigo a su Link, sin temores ni inseguridades.

Se quedan en esa posición por un rato, con Link dejando salir todo lo que tenía guardado por medio de su llanto, aunque trataba de mantener los sollozos al mínimo. Mientras que Zelda seguía acunándolo contra su pecho, acariciando su cabeza.

Es luego de unos momentos más que el rubio toma un profundo suspiro, impulsando con suavidad su cuerpo para atrás, separándose un poco de Zelda. Después de ello le mira a los ojos, con los suyos un tanto rojos por haber estado llorando, notándose la humedad en sus mejillas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta con suavidad la mujer, deslizando sus manos hasta tomarle de sus mejillas. En el proceso le hace una rápida caricia a sus mechones de cabello del lado derecho, que caían ligeramente sobre el ojo de Link.

—Sí, muchas gracias —responde el hylian, dando una rápida mirada hacia abajo, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos poco después—. Perdón, te he dejado mojada tu camiseta.

Ella no duda en negar suavemente con su cabeza.

—Sabes que ese no es ningún problema, Link —lentamente le suelta de sus mejillas, antes de tomar la ocarina de nuevo, entregándosela—. Sé que han pasado ya algunos años, pero… feliz cumpleaños, pequeño príncipe.

El muchacho toma el instrumento cuidadosamente en sus manos, como si estuviera temeroso de que pudiera romperlo si no lo tomaba con mucha delicadeza.

—Zelda, te lo agradezco… —iba a hablar, pero ve el como ella se encorva para alcanzar de nuevo la caja, buscando en su interior—¿Zelda?

—Admito que no siempre pude comprarte un regalo, por otros gastos que estuve obligada a hacer entonces —explica ella, mientras toma otro objeto de la caja y lo saca, mostrándoselo—, pero no creas que esa ocarina es lo único que intente enviarte.

En las manos de Zelda había un marco del tamaño de un tabloide. Dentro de este se aprecia la imagen de un espadachín vestido de verde, sosteniendo su espada con los dos puños frente a su pecho, con la hoja hacia arriba. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido pero se notaba su cabello rubio, al igual que las orejas largas que lo marcaban como Hylian. Al lado derecho del guerrero había una mujer, viendo de perfil hacia ese mismo lado, con las manos alzadas a la altura del busto, con una esfera de luz entre ambas; aunque se iluminaba su boca, el área de los ojos estaba sombreada, como si eso sirviera para mantener en incognito la identidad de esa persona, pero la tiara en su frente, y el vestido que estaba usando, la hacían fácil de identificar. Al igual que el espadachín, ella también portaba unas orejas largas en punta. En la esquina superior izquierda de la imagen se ve una figura sombría que, aunque daba la espalda, tenía su rostro de perfil; además de la silueta, todo lo que se veía de esa figura era un brillante ojo dorado.

—Te compre esto cuando ibas a cumplir quince años —murmura Zelda mientras el joven toma el cuadro en sus manos, luego de haber dejado con cuidado la ocarina a su lado, mirando con más atención la imagen—, confiaba en que todavía te gustara la leyenda del héroe.

—Todavía me interesa —no tarda en responder Link, viéndola ahora a ella, sonriéndole suavemente—, por eso no tienes de que preocuparte.

La rubia se le queda mirando unos momentos con atención, como si estuviera analizando algo en el rostro del muchacho.

—¿Sucede algo?... —no puede evitar preguntar él, luego de unos momentos de estar siendo observado.

—¿Sabes? —dice Zelda después de unos instantes, sin dejar de mirarle, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado—Viéndote ahora… creo que te pareces a la imagen que se tiene del Héroe del tiempo.

Aquello sorprende bastante a Link, quien abre ampliamente sus ojos mientras tiene su vista fija en la mujer.

—¿Qué? Pero… —mira de nuevo a la imagen en el marco, viendo luego a Zelda, repitiendo la acción un par de veces—¿de verdad crees eso?

Ella asiente sin dudar, levantándose de la cama para ponerse al lado de Link. Mira también la pintura, y luego al muchacho, volviendo a asentir con la cabeza, reafirmando su punto.

—Sí, definitivamente creo que, si te vistiéramos con esa túnica y te pusieras ese gorro, serías muy parecido, sino es que idéntico, a uno de los héroes de leyenda —dice Zelda, sonriéndole dulcemente, causando un nuevo sonrojo en Link.

—Bueno, pues… —susurra el hylian, antes de fijarse de nuevo en la imagen, pero esta vez a otro punto en especial, viéndola de nuevo a ella—entonces tú debes ser muy parecida a ella, Princesa Zelda.

Ahora sería la mujer quien se ruboriza por el título que le da, desviando ligeramente la mirada con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

—El hecho de que mis padres me pusieran el nombre de tantas princesas que hay en la historia, no significa que yo me parezca a alguna de ellas —dice mientras se abraza a sí misma, con sus brazos por debajo del pecho.

—Yo estoy seguro de que si te pareces —sosteniendo el cuadro con la mano izquierda, señala la imagen de la mujer en la pintura—, la Princesa del Destino me recuerda mucho a ti.

Zelda se le queda viendo de reojo, sintiendo las mejillas arderle todavía, antes de que una dulce sonrisa se forme de nuevo en sus labios. Gira entonces de vuelta su cabeza para verle directamente.

—De acuerdo, Link, si tú lo dices —se acerca a él, posando suavemente su mano en su hombro, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho a pesar de todo—. Entonces, en vez de llamarte "mi pequeño príncipe", ¿debo llamarte "mi héroe" de ahora en adelante?

Como si el beso no hubiera sido suficiente motivo para sonrojarse, la manera en que le llama provoca que su rostro se pusiera todavía más rojo.

—¿Y tú me dirás "princesa"? —susurra de nuevo Zelda, mirándole con ternura por la forma en que él estaba reaccionando, tratando de formular una respuesta coherente.

—Ehh… bueno… —sigue mostrándose nervioso y sonrojado, aunque de todas formas responde luego de un rato, mirando hacia otro lado—si eso te gustaría…

Zelda suelta una suave y encantadora risa, cubriéndose delicadamente la boca con el puño derecho, retirándolo ya que vuelve a mirar a Link

—Sólo si tú quieres, Link.

Al cabo de unos momentos, el muchacho asiente con la cabeza, causando que Zelda amplíe su sonrisa, dándole otro beso en su mejilla.

—De acuerdo —se fija entonces en el reloj con alarma que tiene al lado de la cama, junto a la foto de Link, viendo que ya eran casi las ocho de la noche—. Se está haciendo algo tarde, creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Eso saca a Link de su estupor causando por la sorpresa y la pena que le provocó la situación. Ve luego por la ventana que ya había oscurecido.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —de pronto un pensamiento llega a la mente del hylian, quien mira a Zelda—Seguramente tus padres ya saben que estas aquí, pero imaginó que los míos no, si me preguntaste la vez anterior si es que todavía vivía ahí.

Zelda baja la mirada algo avergonzada, no pudiendo negar nada de lo que él le dice, tanto lo de los padres de ella, como los de él.

—De una manera similar a contigo —comienza a explicarse ella—, también me daba miedo enfrentarme a tus padres, pensando en lo que habría hecho pasar a su hijo…

El muchacho no está seguro de que que responder a ello, recordando el cómo sus padres poco a poco dejaron de mencionar a Zelda. Aunque él presentía que era por temor a que el tema pudiera deprimirlo, siendo obvio que todavía anhelaba el regreso de la chica, el cual con el tiempo se hizo más y más dudoso.

—¿Quisieras hablar con ellos ahora? —sugiere de pronto Link, haciendo que ella lo mirara con un toque de sorpresa, y también de duda—Estoy seguro de que estarán muy felices de volverte a ver; siempre te quisieron mucho.

Zelda se sentía dudosa. Sí tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a los padres de Link, no sólo porque eso significaba ya no dudar en poder visitarlo, sino porque también eran dos personas a las que ella también quiso mucho, y que le dolía tener que esconderse de ellos por temor al rechazo.

Ese deseo, sumado a la expresión de ilusión que tiene el muchacho de ojos azules en su rostro, hacen que la respuesta sólo pueda ser una.

—Pero antes, quiero entregarte mis demás regalos…

* * *

Aunque le pone algo nerviosa la hora debido a la ausencia de su hijo, Helena sabe que el muchacho ya era lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse solo, aunque a su corazón de madre le costara aceptarlo en muchas ocasiones. Aun así, ella estaba dispuesta a no sentirse paranoica por la situación, y simplemente ver la televisión junto a su marido.

Sin embargo, el sonido de un auto estacionándose frente a su casa los sorprende un poco a ambos, mirándose mutuamente antes de ponerse de pie. Se acercan a la ventana para remover un poco las cortinas y mirar hacia afuera.

Tanto ella como su esposo miran con algo de sorpresa a su hijo, sacando algo del asiento trasero de un auto que no habían visto antes. Rodea luego este para subirse a la acera, dejándolos ver que estaba cargando una caja un poco grande, que cubría perfectamente su torso. A pesar de eso, además de la caja también ven que Link estaba usando una sudadera verde abierta encima de la camisa de su uniforme escolar.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta Rutheford extrañado—¿Se lo habrá dado Fado?

—Es probable —comenta la señora Recke, aunque también sonaba confundida—, quizá por eso es que esta vez vinieron a traerlo, en lugar de regresar caminando, como acostumbra…

De pronto los dos se dan cuenta de un detalle, y es que Link se había quedado quieto a medio camino, mirando hacia la ventana, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Al parecer estaba esperado que ellos abrieran la puerta.

—Supongo que la caja estará algo pesada que no quiere dejarla en el piso para tener que levantarla de nuevo luego de abrir él —especula el padre de Link, mientras se acerca a la puerta para abrir, sonriéndole al muchacho—¡Bienvenido, hijo! ¿Qué tal te fue el día de hoy?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, papá —responde Link con una sonrisa, viendo a su padre acercarse, antes de mirar hacia la puerta abierta—. Mamá, ¿puedes salir también, por favor? Hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes.

Helena no tarda en cumplir la petición de su hijo, saliendo de la casa para ponerse junto a Rutheford, quien estaba igual de confundido que ella por la situación.

—¿De quién se trata, Link? —pregunta la señora, mirando hacia el auto del que su hijo había salido. Desde donde estaba sólo podía distinguir una silueta, pero nada más.

—Ya lo veras —dice el joven hylian, girándose para quedar de lado, mirando también hacia el vehículo, aunque él lo hace con una sonrisa de anticipación en sus labios.

La puerta del piloto se abre con lentitud, saliendo del auto unas piernas femeninas, las cuales se apoyarían en la acera para poder levantarse. Los ojos azules de la mujer miraban con nerviosismo a la pareja casada, quienes tenían sus propios ojos ampliamente abiertos al presenciar esa figura, esa cabellera rubia, ese rostro que no habían visto en años. Todo lo que pueden hacer, luego de un rato de silencioso shock, es gritar un nombre al unísono.

—¡¿Zelda?!

* * *

 _ **¡Y ahí está el motivo por el que Link y Zelda se encontraban en esa situación tan tensa!**_

 _ **Admito que fue algo un tanto pesado de elaborar. No por la dificultad de la idea, sino más bien por la "lógica" que puede haber. La verdad es que desconozco totalmente el cómo se maneja el sistema de envíos; pero he escuchado, como cualquier persona, de que el correo se puede perder. Esta vez hice algo todavía más exagerado que eso. Supongo que me aproveche de que se trata de una ciudad ficticia para ponerle semejantes problemáticas, para poder dar un motivo por el que Zelda y Link se mantuvieron incomunicados todo este tiempo.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta, será perfectamente bien recibida, y respondida a la brevedad posible.**_

 _ **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos la próxima!**_


	6. Firme convicción

_**¡Hola, chicos!**_

 _ **¡Una enorme y sincera disculpa por mi falta de actualización el viernes pasado! Lo que pasó fue que salí de viaje, y no tuve medios para subir el capítulo el día correspondiente. Pero ahora aquí esta…aunque esto igualmente significa que el capítulo siete se retrasara para el viernes, ¡ya que no quiero apresurar mucho la historia!**_

 _ **Bueno, aclarado ello. ¡Quiero agradecer a**_ **Fox McCloude** _ **,**_ **Devil-In-My-Shoes** _ **,**_ **Flame n' Shadows** _ **y a**_ **yumivigo** _ **por sus comentarios, y a todos los demás que siguen la lectura de esta historia!**_

 _ **¡Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo!**_

 _ **¡Empecemos!**_

 _ **EDIT 20-07-16: He alterado una escena por recomendación de mi amada Queen-Zelda. Sólo es un pedazo, pero creo que quien le de una nueva revisada al capítulo, lo identificara facilmente.**_

* * *

Tranquilamente en su casa, Fado estaba sentado sobre su cama, vistiendo tan sólo una holgada camisa azul de manga corta, y un pantalón de lana. Sus pies descalzos estaban sobre el colchón, teniendo las piernas un poco retraídas hacia sí. Apoyando su espalda contra la pared, el muchacho tiene en sus manos un pequeño libro, uno de sus queridos mangas, el cual estaba leyendo con interés.

—Enserio que no hay nada mejor que esto —dice él mientras se ríe, pasando a la siguiente página—. Nada como un buen manga para relajarse.

Tal y como Link había supuesto, los padres de él no se habían comunicado para cuestionar respecto a la veracidad de lo que les dijo. Fado tampoco pensaba que fueran a hacer algo así. Link es ya lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a la casa de un amigo y volver a casa en horas nocturnas.

Sin embargo…

Sin dejar de leer con atención su manga, Fado tiene parte de sus pensamientos en la situación de su amigo, que despertaba demasiado su curiosidad, requiriendo gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad para no atacarlo junto con el resto de su grupo por respuestas en referente a los dos últimos días.

Seguro que la situación irá muriendo rápidamente al no haber respuestas, especialmente si Link dejaba de tener comportamientos extraños en la clase de historia, del mismo modo que la profesora Zelda.

Salvo un curioso intercambio de miradas durante la clase de hoy, que Fado estaba seguro no muchos notaron, todo fue completamente normal entre ellos; como si estuvieran diciendo la verdad de que realmente no hay nada que saber.

Aun así, eso no evitaba que él pensara en las posibilidades para que se estuvieran comportando del modo en que lo hacen.

Mirando su manga de un modo un poco diferente, Fado se pone a pensar en la opción de que los eventos que han pasado en el último par de días hubieran ocurrido dentro de un manga.

—Si fuera así —murmura Fado para sí mismo—, ¿cómo sería?

La mente de Fado comienza a procesar posibles escenarios que hubieran llevado a su amigo a la situación en la que se encuentra actualmente.

—Será acaso… —el muchacho abre ampliamente sus ojos— ¿será que tuvo una aventura de una noche con ella en las vacaciones, y ninguno se esperaba volverse a ver de esta forma?!

Él mismo se queda impactado por su propia deducción, manteniéndose en silencio por unos instantes, viendo a la nada.

Es después de un rato que Fado niega con la cabeza, no sólo para salir de su estupor, sino también para responderse a sí mismo.

—No, no —murmura él—. Yo habría descubierto si Link hubiera hecho algo como eso… estoy seguro de que él no lo hubiera podido ocultar, algo lo habría delatado de haber hecho eso —suelta una risa para sí mismo—. Que ideas tan ridículas las mías, pensando en algo como eso…

Fado no podía negar que la idea de la nueva profesora en un tórrido encuentro sexual despertaba sus hormonas de una manera intensa, pero no quería darle prioridad a eso; no cuando su mejor amigo estaba involucrado.

—Tal vez lo mejor sea que no me pase tanto tiempo pensando en ello.

Tenía otras posibilidades en mente, pero no le servirá de nada usar su tiempo para deducir la explicación de lo que pasa con Link. Cuando llegue el tiempo de saberlo, será el mismo Link quien se lo dirá.

—Sólo espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, y no se meta en problemas.

* * *

—Malon, hija, ¿segura que estas bien? —la voz de su padre hace que Malon retire la vista de la televisión para mirarlo.

Los dos estaban en la sala de estar, con su padre, Talon, sentado en el sofá de una persona, y ella en el de tres personas, con las piernas recostadas de lado sobre este.

—Claro que sí, papá —responde ella al poco rato, mostrándose bastante tranquila.

Y la verdad es que así era. Pese a lo ocurrido el día de hoy, Malon no le veía caso a continuar deprimiéndose por el tema. Era por eso por lo que ahora mismo se encontraba viendo la televisión con su padre.

—Es que… —vuelve a hablar Talon, entre dudoso y preocupado por la respuesta de su hija—… te he sentido un poco callada.

La pelirroja parpadea unos momentos ante lo que su padre le dice, meditando un poco ello.

Bueno, es posible que así fuera; en verdad no se sentía deprimida ni nada parecido por lo que ocurrió con Link, pero tal vez de manera inconsciente tampoco es que podía actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Tranquilo, papá —le dice Malon a pesar de todo—, te aseguro que no es nada. Sólo estoy un poco pensativa, es todo.

Antes de que Talon pueda responder, los dos escuchan el teléfono comenzar a sonar.

—Yo contesto —no tarda en decir la chica, levantándose del sillón para poder ir al corredor donde tienen teléfono, cerca de la entrada a la cocina.

Apenas lo alcanza, lo descuelga y lo acomoda contra su oído derecho.

—Residencia Lait, buenas noches.

—Hablas como si fueras una recepcionista —escucha la alegre voz de su amiga Orielle del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Orielle! —exclama feliz Malon sin poder evitarlo, antes de darse cuenta que había alzado la voz y mirar en dirección a la sala, en caso de que su padre se hubiera acercado. Viendo que no fue así, vuelve a atender a su amiga—Vaya, admito que no esperaba que me llamaras.

—Lo dices como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes —se queja Orielle a modo de broma.

—No, no, nada de eso… —la pelirroja sacude su cabeza para no distraerse—… olvídalo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Vaya, ¿directo al grano eh? —vuelve a bromear la otra chica— De acuerdo, creo que tampoco tiene caso darle vueltas al asunto.

Malon ya se estaba imaginando hacia donde se iba a dirigir la conversación, y no estaba muy segura de que fuera a gustarle.

—¿Cómo te fue con Link? —tal y como lo había supuesto la pelirroja, su amiga le hace exactamente la pregunta que esperaba.

Se toma unos momentos para inhalar profundamente, meditando sólo un poco la situación. A veces quisiera que no le gustara aquel chico rubio de ojos azules, para no tener que estar en estos casos donde su padre le cuestionaba debido a su aparente silencio, y su amiga le llamaba por la noche con deseos de saber qué fue lo que paso.

Esto último era especialmente incómodo para Malon en estos momentos, debido a que no estaba segura de que responderle. Si le contaba la verdad, lo más seguro es que al día siguiente, Orielle iría con Link para reclamarle el modo en que actuó; a pesar de que la propia castaña pensaba que ella se le iba a confesar y a pedirle una oportunidad para que se conocieran mejor, no a preguntarle cosas personales debido a conjeturas que ella se ha hecho en su cabeza.

No sólo eso, también temía la manera en que Link fuera a reaccionar si Orielle iba una vez más a discutir con él debido a lo que sucedió entre ellos. Estaba segura de que el hylian jamás levantaría su mano contra una mujer, pero…

—¿Malon? —al parecer se había quedado callada demasiado tiempo, porque Orielle vuelve a llamarle— ¿estás ahí?

La pelirroja decide que no puede arriesgarse a los posibles resultados si su amiga se entera de lo que en realidad paso en esa supuesta conversación que iban a tener ella y Link, por lo que se va por una opción un poco más segura.

—Lo siento, Orielle —habla de manera algo apenada—… no pude hacerlo al final, me ganaron los nervios.

Anticipándose a la muy posible respuesta de Orielle, Malon aleja un poco el auricular del teléfono de su oído.

—¡¿Qué?! —aun con la distancia establecida, escucha con toda claridad el grito de la castaña— ¡¿Que no lo hiciste?! ¡Malon, esa fue una oportunidad única!

—Lo sé, lo sé —hace todo lo posible por sonar apenada ante su supuesta retirada, lo cual no era muy difícil ya que de verdad le apenaba la manera en que manejo la situación realmente —. Pero es que resultó más difícil de lo que pensé… cuando estábamos ahí, me di cuenta que no podía hablar, así que sólo pude disculparme e irme… seguro que debe haberse molestado porque lo hice perder el tiempo.

—Se las verá conmigo si se atreve a molestarse —es la respuesta casi instantánea de su amiga.

—Orielle —le llama Malon, apretando un poco sus labios, dudosa—, no me parece muy justo el condenar a Link de esa manera…

—¡Eso sólo lo dices porque te gusta! —responde rápidamente la castaña al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡No es por eso! —la pelirroja siente sus mejillas arder al contestarle eso— Tienes que admitir que, si Link se molesta, tendría razón de estarlo… después de lo que paso al final del descanso, y que yo lo retuviera antes de que se fuera, ¿no te molestarías tú si al final te dijeran que "no es nada"?

Como respuesta sólo recibe silencio. Malon deja pasar algunos segundos antes de inhalar profundamente.

—No pienses que no te agradezco por lo que hiciste —empieza a explicarse ella—, de verdad que te lo agradezco, y te aprecio mucho por haberme querido defender de esa forma, enserio.

—Por supuesto… —responde de forma suave Orielle, aunque su tono era difícil de descifrar.

—Es la verdad, Orielle —insiste Malon—. Enserio que aprecio mucho lo que quisiste hacer por mí, y te lo agradezco.

—Pero no crees que sea necesario —declaro la castaña con seguridad, pero a la vez una ligera frustración.

—No lo diría de esa forma —no queriendo molestarla, Malon trata de explicar—, es sólo que me preocupas.

—¿Yo? —aquello al parecer le había sorprendido— ¿Por qué te preocupo yo?

Antes de responder, la pelirroja desvía la mirada en dirección a la sala de estar. No puede ver a su padre desde donde está, pero eso lo toma como que él sigue sentado en su sofá, viendo la televisión.

—No quiero que alguien te haga algo por defenderme, Orielle —le contesta luego de unos momentos, con completa sinceridad.

Una vez más, su amiga se queda en silencio por lo que le dijo. Pero antes de que Malon pudiera volver a hablar, escucha su respuesta.

—Eres mi amiga, yo quiero defenderte —dice Orielle con completa convicción.

—Y te quiero y te agradezco mucho por ello, te lo juro —era una suerte que la castaña no pudiera verla, porque el rostro de Malon demostraba más y más sus nervios—. Pero, por favor… no te enfades con Link si es que no parece muy contento de que le hiciera perder el tiempo hoy.

Escucha un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—No sé por qué te empeñas tanto en defenderlo, Malon —se queja la otra chica—. Es como si él no pudiera cometer un error ante tus ojos.

Las mejillas de Malon se ponen rojas, pero más que de pena, lo que estaba sintiendo era una ligera indignación. Ella no tiene al rubio idealizado de esa manera.

—Sabes que eso no es así —aun así, no dejo salir esa pequeña frustración en su voz—, ya te explique por qué creo que él tendría razones para no estar contento con lo que paso.

—Claro, claro —dice Orielle con ligera condescendencia a modo de broma—. Entonces, ¿admites que Link es capaz de cometer errores?

La pregunta le sorprende y confunde un poco, haciéndola parpadear y mirar el auricular antes de volver a ponerlo contra su oreja.

—No veo a que viene eso al caso, Orielle —responde la pelirroja confusa.

—Vamos, sólo quiero oírte admitirlo —Malon hasta podía imaginarse la sonrisa que su amiga de seguro tiene en sus labios por la manera en que escuchaba su voz—. Por la manera en que lo has mirado desde el año pasado, y el cómo aceptaste hoy su actitud, pensé que lo tomabas como alguien perfecto que siempre tendría la razón.

—¡E-eso…! —de nuevo siente sus mejillas arder, pero ahora sí se trataba de pena— ¿D-de verdad lo he mirado de esa manera?

Su amiga se ríe con suavidad, provocando que Malon haga un puchero que obviamente ella no podría ver.

—¡Orielle…!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —la risa todavía era audible en la voz de la castaña— Es que, si pudieras verte cuando te fijas en Link, sabrías de que estoy hablando.

La joven no puede más que sentir el cómo su rostro se pone todavía más caliente. Era demasiado difícil de evitar eso cuando le hablan respecto al modo en que miraba al chico que le gustaba, especialmente si se trata de algo de lo que ella misma ni siquiera se da cuenta. Está consciente de que lo observa en diversas ocasiones, pero no respecto a la expresión que tenga en su rostro en esos momentos.

—De acuerdo —dice de pronto Orielle, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, no le diré nada a Link. A cambio de eso tienes que prometerme que no te darás por vencida; que intentaras de nuevo el hablar con él.

—Pero, Orielle… —aquel prospecto la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

—Pero nada —no tarda en responder la castaña, escuchándose muy decidida—. Piénsalo, ¿Qué tal si consigues llamar su atención, y te gradúas siendo su novia?

Malon debía admitir que la posibilidad era bastante tentadora. Imaginarse a sí misma desarrollando una relación con Link que pasara de la graduación, quizá incluso cursando la misma universidad, juntos, o hasta mucho más que eso, era algo que llenaba a la pelirroja de emoción.

—De acuerdo, está bien —accede Malon luego de unos momentos de meditarlo—, hare lo posible por lograr captar la atención de Link.

—¡Así se habla! —le felicita Orielle, alegre por la decisión que tomó.

— _Sólo espero no cometer un error…_ —piensa Malon para sí.

Por alguna razón no puede evitar que entre la euforia que le provocaba la posibilidad de volverse la novia de Link, se mezclara una incertidumbre. Como un mal augurio respecto a seguir adelante con ese deseo.

* * *

Ajeno totalmente a esa situación, Link se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de una persona de la sala de estar de su casa. Miraba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios hacia donde están su madre y Zelda, ambas mujeres sentadas en el sillón largo, en donde habían mantenido una larga conversación hasta el momento.

El rubio cierra sus ojos mientras ellas siguen su plática, recordando la manera en que sus padres habían reaccionado al ver a Zelda.

* * *

 _La rubia se mostraba claramente nerviosa, tenía ambas manos frente a sí, y las frotaba una contra la otra. Pero de todas formas hacía todo lo posible por mantener la vista fija en los otros dos adultos presentes; aunque ocasionalmente su vista hacia Link, quien le sonreía a manera de apoyo, muy seguro de que todo iba a salir bien al final._

— _¿De verdad eres tú, Zelda?_ — _le pregunta la madre de Link, todavía mirándole impactada._

 _Tomando un respiro, Zelda vuelve a mirar a los padres del hylian. Asiente lentamente con la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos en ellos._

— _Sí, señora Recke, soy yo_ — _trata de hablar con la mayor tranquilidad posible_ —. _Sé que probablemente ya no esperaban que regresara, pero aquí estoy…_

 _Los dos miran un par de veces a Link, y luego la miran a ella, como si estuvieran tratando de descifrar la manera en que ella había llegado no sólo a ver al rubio, sino que además viniera con él a casa._

 _Link le había contado lo que le dijo a sus padres para poder ir con ella a su casa y así pudieran hablar. Zelda se había sentido de nuevo incomoda y frustrada de que incluso a los padres de se les hiciera una treta para poder verse; pero también lo había comprendido. Los señores Recke no estaban al tanto de su regreso, y por las circunstancias, era un tema delicado entre todos ellos. Además de que era primordial que Link y ella resolvieran el asunto entre los dos, antes de hablarlo con los otros involucrados._

— _Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa_ — _esta vez es Rutheford el que habla, tratando de relajar el ambiente que se había generado_ — _, una muy agradable. La pequeña Zelda vuelve a casa._

 _Las palabras de su marido sacaron a Helena de su estado de sorpresa. Después de unos momentos más de procesar la situación, es que la mujer mayor se acerca lentamente, con ligera inseguridad, hacia la joven hylian. Zelda, por su parte, estaba quieta en su lugar, esperando que fueran los otros dos adultos los que hicieran el primer movimiento._

 _Una vez que la tiene justo delante, Helena le abraza con suavidad, atrayéndola para apegarla a su cuerpo._

— _Parte de mi quiere reclamarte por el tiempo que mi hijo ha sufrido por tu ausencia_ — _dice la hylian mayor, con una voz ligeramente entrecortada._

— _¡Madre!_ — _no tarda en reaccionar Link, reclamando por el comentario de ella._

 _La rubia se mostraba claramente afectada por el comentario de la señora. A pesar de que hace poco ellos hubieran aclarado la situación, era notable que a Zelda aún le afectaba pensar respecto a lo que el joven pudo haber sufrido no sólo por sus años de ausencia, sino por el enorme error que los mantuvo incomunicados._

— _Pero no negare que me alegra mucho el verte de nuevo, Zelda_ —c _ontinua hablando Helena_ , _separándose un poco de la joven maestra para verle a los ojos_ — _. Veo que te has convertido en toda una mujer_ — _de pronto mira hacia su hijo_ — _¿no piensas lo mismo, Link?_

 _El hylian no era el único que se había sorprendido por esa repentina pregunta; Zelda tampoco se la esperaba en lo más mínimo. Pero a pesar de ello mira al muchacho con curiosidad, al parecer queriendo saber su respuesta._

— _Eh…_ — _Link puede sentir lo caliente de sus mejillas, siendo bastante obvio que se había sonrojado_ — _Bueno, ella… ¿p-por qué me preguntas eso, madre?_

 _Ante esa respuesta, se escucha la divertida risa de Rutheford, quien contemplaba a todos los presentes con una amplia sonrisa._

— _Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Link sigue teniendo algunos comportamientos de cuando era niño_ — _dice alegremente el castaño._

 _Aunque la joven adulta estaba sonriendo, tanto divertida como enternecida por la reacción de Link; no aporta nada a las inocentes bromas acosta del muchacho._

— _Bueno, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, vamos adentro, chicos_ — _habla la madre del joven, sacándolo de la situación en la que ella misma le había metido._

 _Todos los demás aceptan lo dicho, dejando Rutheford y Link que ambas mujeres entren primero a la casa, después lo hace el padre de Link, sosteniéndole la puerta a este para que pueda entrar con esa caja que viene cargando._

— _Por cierto, hijo_ — _le dice el señor cuando el rubio se está metiendo a la casa_ — _¿qué es eso que llevas ahí?_

— _Lo sabrás más tarde, papá_ — _responde el muchacho con una sonrisa_ — _. Ahora lo importante es que hablen con Zelda. Anda, vamos._

* * *

Y de esa manera es que estaban en la situación actual. Link vuelve a abrir sus ojos para seguir poniendo atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo sus padres con la hylian.

—No puedo creer que esos desgraciados del correo hayan cometido semejante error —dice Helena con un tono de incredulidad, mientras Zelda asiente con la cabeza—. Y ¿Qué paso con esa gente?

—La demanda que les pusieron ocasiono que acabaran cerrando completamente el lugar —explica la rubia—. De hecho esa fue la razón por la que estaban revisando todo eso de las cartas perdidas y tenían esa lista para poder encargarse de todos los pendientes antes de cerrar el lugar.

—¿Eso significa que Labrynna ya no tiene servicio de correos? —pregunta el padre de Link, algo confundido.

—No exactamente —responde Zelda, negando con la cabeza—. Se hizo otra; por incomprensible que parezca considerando lo mucho que les fallo esta. Pero tal vez esperen que otro grupo de personas no vuelvan a cometer ese tipo de errores.

—Es un plan algo arriesgado —vuelve a comentar Rutheford—, considerando lo que paso, es muy probable que ni siquiera quieran intentar utilizarlo.

La joven hylian asiente con la cabeza antes de contestar.

—Sí, eso es lo más seguro —alza los hombros de forma despreocupada—. Pero, siendo sincera, ahora que ya no vivo ahí, y no creo volver a hacerlo, eso ya no es algo que me preocupe.

Ahora son los dos adultos los que afirman moviendo la cabeza. Después de ello, la mujer desvía su mirada unos momentos hacia su hijo, rápidamente viendo a Zelda de nuevo.

—Ahora me gustaría saber ¡cómo es que te encontraste con Link! —vuelve a ver al muchacho— ¡Y no creas que te has librado del todo de habernos mentido, jovencito!

El rubio siente su cuerpo tensarse ante lo dicho por su madre.

—¡P-pero es que no podía decir nada! —no tarda en tratar de defenderse él— ¡Era algo que tenía que arreglar yo antes de poder contárselo a ustedes!

—¿Y por qué es que tenías que "arreglarlo" sin decirnos nada al respecto? —le cuestiona de nuevo la señora Recke.

—Bueno…yo… —trata de encontrar Link una respuesta, aunque no parece que fuera a conseguirlo.

Es por ello que Zelda decide intervenir de nuevo en la conversación.

—Señora Recke —la otra mujer no tarda en volver a prestarle atención—, por favor no lo regañe —Zelda toma un profundo respiro antes de continuar—. Aunque es verdad que yo estaba muy preocupada sobre el cómo iban a reaccionar ustedes dos al verme… —dirige su mirada hacia el más joven presente— Era Link el que más me afectaba, y no creo que hubiera podido siquiera acercarme a ustedes sin haber visto antes a Link, para resolver la situación que el correo generó.

Los otros dos adultos comparten una curiosa mirada ante lo que Zelda les comenta, mientras que Link sigue viéndola a ella directamente. La joven mujer, por su parte, vuelve a mirar a los padres del hylian.

—La verdad le agradezco a Link el que haya podido decidir tan rápido la manera en que podríamos hablar…

—Espera —le interrumpe cortésmente el señor—, eso todavía deja la duda: ¿Cómo es que te encontraste con Link?

Zelda parpadea un par de veces, al parecer habiéndose olvidado que nunca había comentado ese pequeño pero importante detalle.

—Oh, bueno, la verdad es —vuelve a desviar su mirada hacia Link unos instantes, antes de ver de nuevo a los otros dos presentes—… que soy la maestra de historia en la clase de Link.

La respuesta de ella deja totalmente sorprendidos a la pareja, siendo notable en la manera en que tenían sus ojos bastante abiertos. Además de que se habían quedado en completo silencio mientras los observaban a ambos, moviendo las cabezas de un lado a otro.

—¡¿Eso es verdad?! —es después de unos momentos que la señora reacciona primero, mirando a su hijo— ¡¿Es cierto?!

Link se miraba un tanto incomodo por la manera en que su madre había reaccionado. Por lo que se rasca la mejilla derecha con un dedo, mientras responde con cierta inseguridad.

—S-sí, es verdad —así como ella lo hizo hace un momento, Link desvía la mirada hacia Zelda por un instante—. Zelda y yo nos encontramos cuando llego al salón a dar la clase de historia.

Eso deja a sus padres en otro periodo de shock. Como si el hecho de que él les confirmara esa información aun fuera difícil de procesar.

—¿"No ocurrió nada interesante", eh? —comenta su padre con ligero sarcasmo.

Link se sonroja un poco cuando hace aquella referencia a la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior respecto al inicio de su nuevo ciclo escolar.

—Ya se los dije —habla el rubio con ligero nerviosismo—, no podía decir nada, hasta que no se resolviera ese tema entre Zelda y yo.

—Bueno —habla esta vez Helena—, ya que tú decidiste tener tu conversación en privado con Zelda, creo que nosotros tenemos derecho a lo mismo, ¿no?

La mencionada, al igual que Link, miran con curiosidad y confusión a la señora Recke por lo que dice.

—¿A qué te refieres, madre? —decide preguntar el muchacho.

—Queremos hablar a solas con Zelda, hijo —de nuevo es la señora quien responde.

—¡¿Eh?! —Link no tarda en reaccionar sorprendido cuando le explican que es lo que quieren— Pero… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo yo estar aquí para ello?

Zelda ya no se miraba sorprendida, sólo un poco incomoda, aunque trata de disimularlo lo más posible. Ella si comprende el por qué le estaban pidiendo eso a su hijo, pero a su vez le preocupa lo que vaya a ocurrir cuando se quede a solas con los padres de Link.

—Porque es algo que necesitamos hacer, Link —esta vez es el padre del susodicho el que habla.

—¡Pero, papá…! —sigue tratando de insistir Link, claramente no gustándole el que le pidieran que se fuera a otro lado, lejos de la mujer con la que se acaba de reencontrar.

Sorpresivamente para el joven, no serían sus padres los que continuaran pidiéndole el que se retirara, sino la otra persona presente.

—Link, por favor… —le pide Zelda con suavidad, ganándose totalmente la atención del joven hylian.

Los dos se quedan viendo fijamente durante algunos segundos, antes de que Link baje los hombros y la cabeza, en aspecto de derrota. Suelta un suave suspiro antes de hablar.

—Estaré en mi habitación…

Levantándose del sillón, Link toma la caja que había dejado a su lado. Después de eso se retira hacia un corredor, en donde toma las escaleras para subir al segundo piso de la casa, en donde está su recamara.

Los tres restantes en la sala simplemente lo habían visto partir, manteniéndose en silencio durante ese rato.

—Seis años… —comenta Helena después de unos momentos más de estar callados. Mira a Zelda al seguir hablando— y parece que todavía hace más caso a lo que tú le dices, que lo que le pedimos nosotros.

Aunque las mejillas de Zelda se tiñen ligeramente de rojo, realmente no estaba segura de como contestar a eso. Nunca le presto mucha atención a ese detalle como para saber si efectivamente Link le hacía más caso a ella que a sus padres.

—Antes de hablar de lo demás —continua hablando la señora Recke—, hay varias cosas que me gustaría saber.

La joven maestra mira con curiosidad a la madre de Link.

—¿Qué sucede, señora Recke?

Helena observa atentamente a Zelda. La joven sólo puede preguntarse lo que la señora deseaba saber

—Respecto a cómo te ha ido en la vida, ¡por supuesto! —responde por fin Helena, sonriendo suavemente.

La maestra puede sentir como su cuerpo se relaja cuando la otra mujer le dice aquello. Sintiéndose con un poco más de confianza, Zelda sonríe también.

—Oh, bueno ¿Qué desea saber exactamente?

—¡Todo lo que puedas contarme! —dice la mujer mayor con claro interés— Vamos, ¿Qué tal te fue en Labrynna? ¿Cómo sentiste el vivir por tu cuenta en esa ciudad?

Zelda baja un poco la mirada al hacer memoria de aquellos años, pero rápidamente vuelve mirar hacia los otros dos adultos.

—Admito que en un principio sentí muchos nervios y miedos —comienza a relatar la joven—, ya que estaba bastante acostumbrada a vivir bajo el mismo techo que mis padres.

Realmente había sido muy difícil las primeras semanas en ese entorno completamente nuevo; viviendo totalmente por su cuenta, rodeada por muchas cosas y personas a las que no conocía de absolutamente nada.

Afortunadamente pudo adaptarse con el tiempo a ese lugar, y cada vez le fue más sencillo vivir ahí. Pero siempre sintió un anhelo por su verdadero hogar, aquí en Hyrule.

—Seguro que a pesar de todo ello —le habla con suavidad Helena—, fue toda una experiencia, ¿no es verdad?

La joven hylian no puede más que asentir con la cabeza, ya que eso era cierto. No podía negar que con el paso de los días, fue encontrando más emocionante el estar manejándose totalmente por su cuenta, siendo completamente responsable de sí misma.

—La verdad es que sí —admite mientras los mira atentamente—. A pesar de que siempre estuve extrañando muchísimo mi hogar, no negare que llego a ser emocionante el poder ser totalmente independiente.

—Y ¿Qué tal la universidad? —esta vez es Rutheford el que habla, sin querer quedarse fuera de la conversación.

—Tan pesada como me imagine que iba a ser —responde Zelda con una sonrisa de diversión—. Pero fue un reto más que superar, igual que lo fueron los demás niveles de estudios.

—Pero —interviene de nuevo la señora Recke—, seguro que no todo fue estudios y trabajo, ¿verdad?

Un poco curiosa por lo que le dice, la joven rubia no tarda en negar con la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no —vuelve a sonreír—. Disfrutaba de tiempos de descanso tanto como podía. Aunque mi prioridad siempre fue mi educación, no estuve con la cara pegada a los libros estos últimos seis años, se los aseguro.

La mujer mayor mira a su esposo, sonriendo con diversión y aparente picardía, dejando a Zelda curiosa por ese intercambio de miradas, antes de que Helena vuelva a verla.

—Eso ciertamente me interesa mucho más —dice con gusto la señora Recke—. Cuéntanos un poco más respecto a ello. ¿Qué hacías en esos tiempos de descanso? Seguro que tuviste muchos amigos con los que divertirte.

Zelda sonríe al pensar en los amigos que llego a formar en aquella época, especialmente en Hilda, una joven que era procedente de la ciudad de Lorule, con la cual desarrollo una muy dulce amistad. Era una lástima que cada una se fuera en dirección diferente al terminar el post-grado.

—No fueron tantos en realidad —responde ella luego de unos momentos—. Pero los que tuve fueron muy importantes para mí, y disfrute mucho cuando salía con ellos o aprovechábamos el tiempo libre que teníamos.

—Oh, ¿oíste eso? —le dice Helena a su marido en un audible tono jocoso— Salía a menudo —vuelve a mirar a Zelda—. Entonces, ¿tuviste muchas citas?

Aunque la descoloca un poco la repentina pregunta, la rubia no tarda en negar con la cabeza.

—Oh, no —responde aun moviendo suavemente la cabeza de lado a lado—, ninguna cita. Sólo eran salidas con amigos.

—Vamos —Rutheford vuelve a incluirse en la conversación, sonriendo de forma apaciguadora—, no tienes que sentirte apenada, puedes contarnos.

—Pero es que es verdad —insiste la profesora—, no estaba interesada en eso, para nada.

—¿De verdad? —cuestiona de nuevo el señor Recke— ¿ningún novio en estos seis años?

—Para nada —vuelve negar Zelda—. Ustedes saben que nunca tuve interés en relaciones ni nada por el estilo.

—Es que pensamos que eso pudo haber cambiado con el tiempo —esta vez es Helena la que habla.

—Pues no —responde sin dudar Zelda, pero los mira con curiosidad y confusión—. ¿Por qué insisten tanto con este tema? Digo, no me malentiendan, sé que es natural que quieran saber respecto a ese tipo de cosas, pero… por alguna razón siento que el que yo hubiera podido tener novio es de especial interés para ustedes.

Los dos adultos se quedan unos momentos en silencio por el cuestionamiento de la joven, borrándose las sonrisas de sus rostros. Es después de un rato que Helena mira en dirección hacia donde su hijo se había retirado hace unos momentos, cosa que Zelda comprende muy bien, pero igual deja que la señora se explique.

—No creo que hayas olvidado la adoración que mi hijo te ha tenido desde que era pequeño —le dice la señora mientras sigue mirando en aquella dirección.

Zelda ya comienza a comprender hacia donde querían llegar con el asunto, por lo que asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, pensando en aquel encantador niño que la miraba con tanto afecto que nunca fallaba en calentarle el corazón. Lejos de la vanidad o la presunción, la joven estaba consciente de que fácilmente se puede considerar que ella era el objeto de las ilusiones de la inocente mente infantil de Link. Su primer enamoramiento, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ese había sido el motivo para la actitud ligeramente posesiva y celosa que mostraba el niño cuando se le acercaba otro chico de su edad con intenciones particulares muy obvias.

—Y, como pudiste ver —vuelve a hablar Rutheford esta vez—, sigues siendo una parte importante en su vida.

La joven hylian también mira hacia donde se fue Link hace poco.

—¿Ustedes creen que…? —murmura con voz audible sin dejar de mirar hacia aquel corredor.

—No estamos diciendo que este enamorado de ti ni nada parecido —le aclara el hombre, moviendo ambas manos frente a su pecho a modo de negación—, eso sería un poco difícil aún para él en este caso —descansa los brazos sobre sus piernas—. Pero eso no quita que lo referente a ti no le afecte, y muchísimo.

Había tenido razón en sus pensamientos. Ellos querían averiguar si tenía una relación que pudiera afectarle a Link, quien había crecido acostumbrado a ser "el único hombre en su vida".

—¿Qué habría pasado… —agarra valor para preguntar— si de hecho yo tuviera una pareja ahora?

La pareja comparte una mirada por unos momentos, no tardando en mirarla a ella con serenidad.

—Te hubiéramos pedido que tuvieras cuidado con la manera en que se lo haces saber a Link —es el padre del muchacho en cuestión quien responde—. Nosotros te apoyaríamos, por supuesto, para que él se hubiera hecho poco a poco a la idea de ese cambio.

Zelda asiente con la cabeza, internamente respirando aliviada, aunque por razones que no comprende. No sólo no había tenido interés en tener un novio, sino que además ya se imaginaba que los padres de Link no le hubieran prohibido verlo aunque hubieran ocurrido esas circunstancias.

—Te seremos honestos, Zelda —contribuye Helena una vez más—. Ya sabrás que no todas tus cartas sufrieron el mismo destino.

Confundida por el cambio de tema, la mencionada mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. La maestra espera a que la señora Recke siga hablando, viendo como toma un respiro antes de proseguir

—Algunas cartas las recibimos nosotros… —la mujer muestra una ligera expresión de arrepentimiento— pero jamás se las mostramos a Link.

Los ojos de Zelda se abren totalmente, sorprendida por la confesión que la otra mujer estaba haciéndole. El primer instinto de la rubia es ponerse rápidamente de pie luego de salir del shock.

—¡Pero por qué…! —iba a gritar, pero el señor Recke levanta su mano derecha en un gesto autoritario que la joven no puede evitar obedecer.

—Por favor, no te alteres, Zelda —se queda viendo a la hylian, quien estaba tratando de controlar su respiración.

Zelda cierra los ojos mientras inhala profundamente, al mismo tiempo que abre y cierra los puños constantemente. Debe admitir que esa posibilidad también se la había imaginado entre los escenarios que pensó debido al error del servicio de correos. Se había hecho a la idea de que eso pudo haber pasado, y se dijo que lo aceptaría de haber sido así. Pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitar reaccionar ante la confesión directa de que hubo cartas que si llegaron a su destino, pero no fueron entregadas a Link.

—No lo hice con mala intención, te lo juro —explica Helena, observando atentamente a la maestra—. Hice lo que creí era mejor para mi hijo.

Eso recupera la atención de Zelda, quien abre los ojos para mirar a la firme madre, pero en cuya mirada se puede ver una petición de disculpa.

—¿Por el bien de Link? —pregunta antes de volverse a sentar en el sillón— ¿Qué quiere decir?

La pareja comparte una mirada, siendo el señor Recke el que empieza a hablar.

—Tal vez no te guste oírlo, Zelda —le dice con calma, siendo obvio que realmente no quería herirla ni hacerla sentir mal—, pero Link sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste.

—Sí… —murmura la mencionada— Link no quiso decir mucho al respecto, pero estoy segura que eso fue por consideración a mí.

—Naturalmente —comenta Helena, volviendo a participar en la conversación—. Link jamás ha querido lastimarte. Aun si de hecho te hubieras olvidado de él y no hubieras enviado nada porque ni te acordabas de ello, Link igual lo hubiera aceptado si esa hubiera sido tu decisión.

—Yo nunca le habría hecho algo así a Link —no puede evitar comentar Zelda, queriendo dejar bien claro ese punto.

—Sabemos que no —le responde el castaño, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Sólo lo decíamos en un caso hipotético.

—Pero —reacciona la joven al poco rato—, todavía no me explican el asunto de las cartas.

La mujer mayor junta sus manos sobre su regazo, una sobre la otra. Viendo esto, su marido se levanta de su asiento para sentarse al otro lado de ella, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre las de Helena en un gesto de apoyo. Pese a la situación, a Zelda le enternece el apoyo y comprensión que hay en la madura pareja.

—A Link le costó mucho adaptarse a un mundo en el que no estabas tú —empieza su explicación la señora—. Por varios días después de tu partida, todavía salía rápidamente apenas se arreglaba lo suficiente para ir a tu casa.

—Aun cuando dejo de hacer eso —continúa Rutheford después—, era claro que para Link las cosas ya no eran las mismas. No te preocupes —le aclara cuando ve que Zelda se está mostrando más afectada con lo que le estaban contando—, no se volvió un niño depresivo ni nada por el estilo. Pero tampoco fue exactamente el mismo.

El señor Recke estaba en lo correcto al tratar de calmarla, ya que efectivamente Zelda se estaba sintiendo deprimida de sólo pensar en aquel pequeño niño, probablemente corriendo a su casa para "despertarla" como lo hacía casi todos los días, sólo para darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí.

—Los días que llegaron tus cartas, y aquel regalo que no se ha quitado desde entonces —prosigue hablando el padre de Link—, eran los momentos en que él se mostraba más feliz. A veces parecía que se pasaba los días contando las horas hasta que llegara tu próxima carta, y todo lo demás lo hacía casi de forma inconsciente.

La joven maestra no puede evitar que los ojos se le humedezcan un poco más al escuchar aquello.

—Cuando tus cartas empezaron a llegar con menos constancia, así como tus regalos para él —esta vez es Helena la que continúa con el relato—, es que eso se hizo más notable. Link no parecía querer saber de nada más que de cuando iba a llegar tu próxima carta.

—Por eso —dice ahora Rutheford—, cuando por fin llego una nueva carta tuya mucho después de que Link cumplió catorce, es que decidimos no mostrársela. Especialmente porque para ese entonces ya había conocido a Fado.

—¿Fado?... —pregunta Zelda casi de forma distraída en voz baja, con su mente demasiado centrada en la manera en que Link pasó los años anteriores.

—Es un amigo de él —explica la mujer mayor—, está en su clase. Seguramente lo habrás visto ahí también.

Vagamente, la profesora recuerda a otro joven rubio de peinado ligeramente alborotado, con una actitud muy vivaz y extrovertida.

—Ah, sí —asiente levemente con la cabeza la joven—, lo recuerdo —mira a los dos adultos—. Entonces, ¿él es un amigo de Link?

—Pese a lo que Link pueda decir —le responde Rutheford—, es su mejor amigo.

Zelda vuelve a afirmar con la cabeza, demostrando que estaba asimilando la información.

—¿De qué forma el hecho de que conociera a Fado influyo en la decisión? —casi se obliga a preguntar la joven hylian.

—Primero —habla esta vez la otra mujer presente—, quiero aclararte que Link jamás te olvido. Puedes estar totalmente segura de ello.

—Le creo —dice Zelda luego de unos instantes—. A usted y a Link, que también me dijo lo mismo. Y no sabe la dicha que me da ello, pese a todo.

Ahora es Helena quien asiente con la cabeza. Antes de volver a hablar, toma otro profundo respiro.

—La forma en que influyó… —dice la hylian mayor— es que pensábamos que Link ya estaba empezando a distraerse lo suficiente de tu ausencia como para poder tener un amigo así de cercano. Debido a ello, creímos que si le mostrábamos tu carta, él volvería a como estaba antes.

—Él creía que no nos dábamos cuenta —aporta el señor Recke—. Intentaba actuar lo más normal posible, pero para nosotros era obvio que lo que más anhelaba cada día era saber algo de ti, y a todo lo demás no le ponía una verdadera atención, al menos no en su totalidad.

Zelda se queda en silencio durante todo ese relato, e incluso cuando parecen haber hecho una pausa para dejarla procesar la información. Y eso precisamente es lo que estaba haciendo. Mantiene la cabeza baja mientras piensa en las cosas que le han estado diciendo.

—Entonces —habla la joven luego de un rato—, a partir de entonces, sin importar si llegó algo de mi parte, ¿Link no lo recibió?

Con una expresión de disculpas, Helena asiente con la cabeza. Pero es Rutheford el que responde verbalmente.

—De verdad lo sentimos, Zelda —habla el hombre, con suavidad—. Nosotros tampoco sabíamos si es que ibas a volver, y realmente no queríamos que Link se pasara los años esperando una carta que quien sabe si iba a llegar, ignorando todo lo demás.

—Pero, yo les dije que volvería… —les recuerda con voz tenue la rubia más joven.

—Lo sabemos —responde ahora Helena—, pero el futuro es incierto, Zelda. Existía la posibilidad de que conocieras a algún hombre allá en Labrynna, te enamoraras, y te quedaras permanentemente ahí.

La hylian en cuestión no tarda en negar con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera estuve interesada en tener un novio ni nada parecido —mira luego hacia donde el muchacho se había ido hace ya un rato—. Además, y sin desmerecerlos a ustedes; aún si hubiera tenido una relación, Link es demasiado importante para mí como para dejarlo de lado, sin importar por quien sea.

—Eso es bueno… —comenta de nuevo Helena— Pero, necesito que me asegures una cosa, Zelda.

Al oír eso, la maestra regresa su vista hacia los otros dos adultos presentes, centrándose en la mujer.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta con curiosidad, dándole toda su atención.

La señora Recke le mira de forma fija y seria, lo que señalaba que lo que fuera a pedirle era algo bastante importante.

—Asegúrame que no vas a volver a lastimar a mi hijo, por favor.

Esa petición sorprende bastante a Zelda. No porque Helena no pudiera hacer ello respecto a Link, sino porque existiera la necesidad de decírselo a ella precisamente.

—Pero… —no puede evitar comentarlo la joven— ¿de verdad cree que yo lo lastimaría?

Como respuesta, la mujer mayor sólo se le queda viendo, sin decirle nada. A Zelda no le cuesta mucho comprender que el hecho de que estuvieran teniendo esta conversación en primer lugar era una clara prueba de que ella ya lo había lastimado antes, por lo que existía el riesgo de que lo volviera a hacer.

—Se lo prometo —dice Zelda luego de asimilar ello—. Le aseguro que no volveré a lastimar a Link… odio como no pueden imaginarse la idea de haberlo hecho antes, y me niego a que esa experiencia se repita.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí queda el capítulo de hoy!**_

 _ **¡Lamento si esperaban que ocurrieran más cosas… honestamente yo también lo visionaba cómo una mayor combinación de eventos! Pero por más que lo intente, no pude hacer más concisa la situación de Zelda con los padres de Link, ¡y acabo quedando de esta manera!**_

 _ **También había pensado extenderme mucho más, pero quiero mantenerme bajo un estándar en estos momentos. A menos que sea estrictamente necesario en el futuro el hacer más largos los capítulos para cubrir más puntos de la historia, y no quedarme en sólo una escena muy larga. Eso dependerá de sí a ustedes se les hace una lectura muy pesada algo de, digamos, diez mil o veinte mil palabras para una historia de este género.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario, duda o queja, ¡siéntanse libres de decirlas, y yo les responderé a la brevedad posible!**_

 _ **¡Hasta luego!**_


	7. Problemas venideros

_**¡Una enorme disculpa!**_

 _ **De nuevo me he retrasado en subir el nuevo capítulo, y enserio lo lamento. Hare todo lo posible porque esto no vuelva a pasar. Realmente no me gusta la idea de atrasarme con esto.**_

 _ **Les agradezco mucho su paciencia a todos los lectores, la cual espero sientan recompensada con este nuevo capítulo de ésta historia.**_

 _ **Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a**_ **Fox McCloude** _ **,**_ **Devil-In-My-Shoes , Flame n' Shadows, Linkand0606, Sheika 360, Danaud64, GlamAngel3766, KaiserGabo** _ **y**_ **letsburnthesun** _ **, por sus comentarios, seguimientos y elección de favoritos para este fanfic.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos, ¡disfruten el nuevo capítulo!**_

* * *

Aunque se siente muy ansioso por bajar para al menos espiar en la conversación que sus padres estaban teniendo con Zelda, sabe que eso no es una buena idea. Por ello, trata de relajarse lo más posible en su habitación, al menos hasta que le hablaran para poder regresar con los demás.

De pronto recuerda un detalle referente a la situación, por lo que se pone rápidamente de pie y se va a su gabinete de cuatro cajones. Cuando abre el tercero, se pone a buscar en su interior, removiendo prácticamente todo lo que se encuentra para poder llegar al fondo. Saca el objeto que encuentra en dicho lugar para sostenerlo con una mano a la altura de sus hombros.

Quedándose quieto unos momentos, Link observa la fotografía que había mantenido guardada desde hace ya un tiempo; aquella que se encontró en la casa de Zelda no hace muchas horas atrás.

—Así que tú también la conservaste —escucha de pronto el muchacho, recibiendo una sorpresa.

Cuando se gira, encuentra a Zelda parada bajo el marco de su puerta. Link parpadea unos momentos, tratando de recordar si había cerrado o no la puerta, ya que la sorpresiva llegada de la hylian lo aturdió un poco. Recordando que la había dejado abierta por si alcanzaba a escuchar al menos un poco de la conversación entre ella y sus padres, se tranquiliza al saber que no estaba tan absorto en la fotografía como para no escuchar que llamaban a su puerta, o que incluso llegaron a abrirla.

Dándose cuenta de que había permanecido en silencio más tiempo del razonable, es que responde.

—Sí, por supuesto que también la conserve —dice con seguridad, llevando la foto hacia el escritorio que tiene contra la pared opuesta, poniéndola en la esquina inferior derecha de la mesa.

Zelda sonríe con suavidad al verlo hacer eso, pero su mirada estaba algo melancólica al mismo tiempo. Esto se remarca más cuando lleva su mirada de nuevo hacia el gabinete de donde Link había sacado la fotografía.

—Aunque tú la tenías escondida… —mira una vez más a Link luego de susurrar aquello.

Antes de que pudiera comentar algo más, el rubio le interrumpe.

—No es lo que tú crees —le aclara rápidamente, observando la foto unos momentos, antes de volver a ver a Zelda—. Créeme, muchos días la sacaba para poder mirarla. La guardaba celosamente porque lo consideraba algo totalmente privado.

Link puede sentir sus mejillas arder cuando le está explicando eso, y no puede evitar que su mirada se desvíe entre momentos para otro lado.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —a pesar del estado de ánimo que Zelda demostraba, igual tenía curiosidad por saber de esa respuesta.

El rostro del joven hylian se pone más rojo por esa pregunta. No está seguro si ella realmente no había entendido lo que quiso decir, o sólo estaba jugando queriendo que se explicara un poco más para ver el cómo reaccionaba al decirlo.

—Pues… —mira de nuevo la foto enmarcada, posando su mano sobre la mesa del escritorio justo al lado de esta— no quería que las demás personas que pudieran entrar a esta habitación tuvieran conocimiento del precioso recuerdo que esto representa para mí. Quería que fuera sólo mío

Zelda sonríe con suavidad ante la respuesta que le da. Sonaba tan propio del Link que ella recordaba, el querer tenerla sólo para él.

Aunque al mismo tiempo eso la hace pensar en lo que le cuestionaron los padres respecto a si existía un hombre en su vida del que debían saber. Seguramente a Link le hubiera afectado mucho si eso hubiera ocurrido. Habría sido un gran shock para él saber que iba a tener que compartirla con otro hombre, y sus padres habrían querido manejar ellos esa situación para suavizar el impacto, antes de que ella se lo dijera de forma inesperada.

Pero realmente nunca estuvo interesada en algo cómo eso. Tal y como se lo dijo a los señores Recke, en ningún momento conoció a algún hombre que le interesara, ni siquiera para salir con él; mucho menos para que fuera su novio o similares.

Para ella sus prioridades eran sus estudios. No es que su vida social fuera nula ni nada parecido, pero una pareja ni siquiera estaba en su lista de deseos.

—Bueno… —vuelve a hablar Link, aun con cierta pena— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con mis padres? ¿Todo está bien?

Zelda sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del muchacho, quien claramente trataba de no mostrarse ansioso por el tema del que quería saber. Una vez más sonríe, acercándose a él para así rodearle con sus brazos a la mitad de su torso. La maestra siente a Link quedarse paralizado ante su abrazo, dejando sus brazos colgados a los lados.

La joven rubia no puede evitar pensar que, ahora que habían resuelto el asunto de la incomunicación de los últimos años, a Link parecía reaccionar de manera muy curiosa ante su tacto.

Sin embargo, por el momento no lo comenta, simplemente espera a que el joven se relaje y le corresponda su abrazo.

—No te preocupes por eso, Link —le susurra cerca de su oído—. Todo está bien, no ha pasado nada malo.

El hylian se queda en silencio unos momentos, mientras mantiene sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Zelda.

—Entonces —murmura Link luego de un rato— ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Parece que ocurrió algo malo y no quieres decírmelo.

—Es algo que le corresponde a tus padres decirte, pequeño príncipe —dice ella antes de besarle dulcemente la mejilla—. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Aunque se había sonrojado por el beso que le dio, el hecho de que lo llamara "pequeño príncipe" nuevamente a pesar de lo que le dijo cuando le mostro la pintura que le regaló, lo hace pensar que estaba viendo su insistencia como la actitud de un niño.

Es eso lo que lo hace desistir de seguir preguntando.

—Está bien —responde mientras asiente ligeramente con la cabeza—, esperare a que ellos me hablen de eso

—Eso está mejor —se le separa un poco para sonreírle, soltándole totalmente después—. Pero creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, Link.

Aunque sí se había fijado que se estaba haciendo tarde, eso no lo detiene de sorprenderse al escucharla decir eso.

—¿Tan pronto? —no puede evitar soltar esa suave queja— Pero, Zelda…

La profesora lo silencia volviendo a darle un beso, esta vez en su frente.

—Lo siento, Link —se disculpa suavemente, sonriéndole del mismo modo—. Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa. Ha sido un día con muchas emociones, y creo que los dos necesitamos un buen descanso para poder estar listos para el próximo día.

Sonrojado pero silencioso, al rubio le toma unos momentos el responder, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de manera afirmativa.

—Sí, tienes razón —el hylian juega nerviosamente con sus manos—. Admito que ahora es un poquito difícil el despedirnos, aunque sea sólo para el día siguiente.

Zelda deja salir una suave risa, claramente divertida y enternecida por lo que él le dice.

—No te preocupes —le dice, sonriendo—. Tal como dices, mañana nos veremos… aunque creo que no te corresponde la clase de historia —después de decir eso, niega con la cabeza—; de todas maneras eso no significa que no vayamos a poder vernos.

Aunque asiente con la cabeza, Link se frota detrás de su cabeza con la mano izquierda, viéndose nervioso.

—Lo sé, lo se… —toma un profundo respiro, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos— Es sólo que… siento difícil el sólo decirte "Hasta mañana".

—Siempre tuviste problemas para eso —dice Zelda sin dejar de sonreí, antes de hablar en tono de broma— ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo hasta que te duermas?

Era algo que la joven hizo a menudo cuando él era niño. A Link le costaba mucho despedirse de Zelda al final de cada día, a pesar de que eran vecinos, y de que, sin duda, iban a verse de nuevo al día siguiente. Resultaba mucho más sencillo cuando el pequeño conseguía que lo dejaran dormir en casa de la muchacha, cosa que a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, naturalmente hubo ocasiones en que esto no era posible. Por ello, Zelda se las ingeniaba para arrullar al niño, recostándose con él en la cama, hasta que este se quedaba profundamente dormido. Siendo él un pequeño perezoso de sueño pesado, no le costaba mucho irse sin perturbar su descanso, y entonces se iba a casa.

Link también recordaba eso a la perfección… y el sólo pensar en que la situación se repitiera a estas alturas, provoca un mayor ardor en la cara del hylian.

—N-no, no es necesario —responde, aunque si detecto que ella estaba bromeando—, no quiero quitarte más tiempo de descanso, Zelda.

—Tu no me "quitas tiempo", Link —le contesta ella con dulzura—, no pienses de esa manera, por favor —inhalando suavemente, la maestra continua—. Pero, realmente debo irme… —levantando la mano derecha, le acaricia con cariño su rostro, removiéndole algunos mechones de cabello que caen por un lado— Cuídate, ¿sí?... y una vez más, muchas gracias por comprender lo que paso en estos últimos años, y el no haberme olvidado.

—Jamás lo hubiera hecho —no tarda en contestar con total convicción—. Me alegra muchísimo que hayas regresado, Zelda.

Sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, la rubia le sonríe, mientras asiente con la cabeza.

—A mí también, créeme —inclinándose un poco hacia Link, le da un beso en su mejilla—. Nos veremos mañana.

Ahora es el rubio el que mueve su cabeza de forma afirmativa, ya sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo de los nervios que le recorren cada vez que Zelda le ha dado una muestra de afecto el día de hoy.

La joven mujer se gira con calma, para así poder ir a la puerta de salida. Parte de ella quería hablarle a Link de las cartas que si llegaron a casa, pero que sus padres confiscaron. Sin embargo, sabe que eso es algo que le corresponde a dichos progenitores; además de que lo último que Zelda quiere es causar un problema entre los Recke.

Por eso, simplemente se detiene en la puerta, girando lo suficiente su cuerpo para poder ver a Link una vez más.

—Te quiero, Link —le dice con suavidad, sonriéndole con ternura.

—Yo también te quiero… Zelda —es la respuesta del joven, quien también le sonríe.

Ciertamente era una despedida temporal mucho más agradable que la que habían tenido el día anterior, aunque había terminado de una forma similar.

Una vez que intercambian esas palabras, Zelda abre la puerta de la recamara, saliendo de esta y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Solo en su habitación, a Link le toma algunos instantes procesar la situación.

—¿Por qué me quedo aquí….?

Y dicho aquello, el joven avanza para así poder salir también de su cuarto, yendo rápidamente a las escaleras, las cuales baja a toda velocidad. No nota a sus padres por ningún lado, pero puede asumir donde están. Unos segundos más y su pensamiento es confirmado.

Estaban donde él había decidido ir: fuera de la casa para poder ver a Zelda partir.

Pasando por un lado de sus padres, Link se detiene a mitad del sendero de cemento, observando aquel auto con las puertas cerradas. El motor ya estaba encendido, pero aún no había arrancado. Aunque no se veía con total claridad, Link puede notar que Zelda está mirando en su dirección; por lo que levanta la mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho, con la palma por delante, moviéndola ligeramente de un lado a otro, a forma de despedida.

La tenue silueta de la joven dentro del auto levanta la mano derecha, pero no la mueve del mismo modo que lo hace Link.

Los ojos del muchacho se abren más de lo normal cuando distingue la posición de la mano de Zelda. Tres dedos cerrados, y el índice y el medio levantados, ambos juntos.

Era la forma en que Link, de pequeño, insistía en despedirse de ella cuando tenía que hacerlo a distancia. Una forma que Zelda no tardo en aceptar y corresponder, haciendo esa seña incluso después de que se hubiera despedido de él con un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a algún lado.

Tragándose el nudo que siente en la garganta, Link cierra tres de sus dedos, y junta los dos restantes; correspondiendo la despedida.

Momentos después, la mano de Zelda deja de ser visible para el hylian; y el auto no tarda en comenzar a andar, adentrándose en la calle eficientemente. No pasa mucho tiempo para que éste esté muy lejos de la vista de Link, quien no puede evitar temblar ante la imagen del auto de Zelda alejándose de él.

La última vez que eso paso, transcurrieron seis años sin verla…

Agitando su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, el joven se gira hacia su casa. En la puerta aún estaban sus padres, quienes lo miraban con ligera pena, pero también se notaba que estaban felices por los eventos del día de hoy.

—Sé que les debo una explicación, pero… —se pasa una mano por el cabello, cerrando sus ojos al tomar un respiro— ¿Podría ser otro día? Por favor, me siento algo cansado.

La pareja se mira entre sí unos instantes, antes de verlo de nuevo a él. Aunque a Link le había parecido curioso algo en ese intercambio de miradas, no tenía muchas ganas de cuestionarlo, ni siquiera consigo mismo.

—Está bien, hijo —le responde su madre, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ve a descansar entonces, seguro que fue un día muy agitado emocionalmente.

— _Sí que lo fue…_ —piensa el hylian, mientras camina hacia la puerta de entrada. Pero en voz alta dice algo totalmente distinto— Gracias, hasta mañana.

Cuando pasa cerca de ellos, su madre le da un suave beso en la mejilla, mientras que su padre una palmada en el hombro. Sonriéndoles a los dos, y dedicándoles las buenas noches, Link se adentra en la casa, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, el joven hylian se acerca con calma hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde de ésta. A su lado estaba aquella caja que se había llevado de casa de Zelda. Manteniendo su mirada en ésta por un rato, Link levantaría las tapas con las dos manos, ahora observando los objetos que hay en su interior.

Aunque quería revisar todo una vez más, por ésta ocasión se iba a centrar en una sola cosa.

Metiendo la mano en la caja, saca de ahí un monto de sobres de correo dentro de una bolsa de plástico transparente. Sacando de ésta uno de esos sobres, lo sostiene entre sus manos luego de dejar los demás sobre la cama.

Con cuidado, abre el sobre de papel, para así poder sacar la carta que contiene, no tardando en desdoblar dicho documento y poder revisar el texto.

" _Mi querido pequeño príncipe…"_

* * *

Un nuevo día llega a la ciudad, con el sol iluminando las calles de forma tenue al haberse alzado sólo un poco por encima del horizonte.

Era la hora apropiada para que muchos trabajadores y jóvenes estudiantes comenzaran a prepararse para el día que está por venir. Lo cual es justamente lo que Zelda estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Saliendo del cuarto de baño, la joven caminaba tranquilamente con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo desde su busto hasta la mitad de sus muslos, con otra toalla enrollada en su cabeza.

Soltando un suspiro de gusto, la joven mujer se adentra a su habitación, donde su ropa estaba acomodada encima de la cama. Removiendo la talla para descubrir su cuerpo, y dejándola extendida al borde inferior del colchón, se sienta sobre esta. Después se quita la toalla de la cabeza; no tardando en tomar su cabello entre ambas manos con la toalla de por medio, frotándolo sólo unos momentos para que éste no comenzara a destilar agua.

Tomándose unos momentos más para disfrutar de la frescura que le generaba su estado actual, Zelda toma entonces las medias que estaban a su lado, para así poder comenzar a vestirse, mientras pensaba en lo que podría ocurrir en ese nuevo día, con un nombre invadiendo su mente.

— _Link…_

* * *

Un profundo bostezo escapa de la boca de cierto joven hylian, quien se la tapa usando su mano derecha. Una vez más, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente el trayecto que llega hasta la escuela, vistiendo su uniforme y cargando con su maletín sobre el hombro izquierdo.

—Creo que el día que no te vea con claros signos de querer seguir en la cama —escucha de pronto una inconfundible voz a su lado derecho—, será un día para preocuparme.

Era un escenario de todos los días, el que Fado lo alcanzara en este punto del camino, para recorrer juntos lo restante hasta llegar a la escuela.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —le dice Link, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios— Es parte de mí.

—Oh, créeme que lo he notado —regresa la broma Fado, sonriendo también, pero de forma más amplia—. Si he llegado a tener que ir a despertarte cuando acordamos reunirnos a tal hora un día libre.

—Eso ha sido culpa tuya —se defiende Link—, sabes que en los días libres disfruto especialmente del tiempo que tengo disponible para dormir.

Soltando una risa, Fado le da una suave palmada en su hombro derecho.

—¡A veces me encantaría ver que es lo que lograría hacer que tú te levantaras temprano!

Link sólo sonríe, pero no comenta nada. Hubo un tiempo en que era mucho más sencillo para él el despertarse a una hora temprana, o por lo menos de forma muy activa, a diferencia de hoy.

Lo cual lo hace pensar en la razón por la que se sentía ligeramente cansado en estos momentos. El tiempo que se pasó leyendo aquellas cartas de Zelda, donde le contaba tantas cosas, y le reafirmaba reiteradamente lo mucho que lo extrañaba, esperando al mismo tiempo que a él también estuviera yéndole bien.

La pesadez que siente en estos momentos en los ojos era debido a las lágrimas que había soltado durante todo el rato que estuvo leyendo esas cartas. Sólo esperaba que nadie lo notara, y más aún que nadie lo cuestionara.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que se adentren en el territorio de la escuela, al igual que varios otros estudiantes.

—Buenos días, Link, Fado —se escucha desde atrás de ellos.

Aun antes de darse la vuelta, Link sabe a la perfección de quien se trata. Era una voz que era totalmente inconfundible para él. Al girarse al mismo tiempo que Fado, los dos se encuentran a la profesora Zelda, quien les estaba sonriendo amablemente.

—¡Muy buenos días, profesora! —no tarda Fado en responder el saludo con su particular ánimo— ¡Sí que es una alegría el verla a primera hora!

Zelda se ríe con suavidad ante el comentario, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos. Cuando los abre, mira hacia Link. Éste baja el brazo izquierdo de su hombro para dejarlo descansando a su lado.

—Buenos días, profesora —le saluda con amabilidad, sonriendo ligeramente— ¿Qué tal se encuentra el día de hoy?

Una muy rápida mueca invade el encantador rostro de la maestra, pero sería tan rápido que resultó en algo prácticamente imposible de notar. Link había sido capaz de notarlo, e internamente se disculpaba con ella, sabiendo que no le gustaba para nada el que él se dirigiera a ella de esa manera un tanto impersonal.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar —contesta de la misma manera que él, pero se notaba la calidez en su voz—. Bueno, chicos, tengo que ir a reportarme. Espero que pasen un buen día.

—¡Usted también, profesora! —vuelve a hablar animadamente Fado.

—Igualmente, maestra —dice Link al mismo tiempo que el otro muchacho.

Dicho aquello, Zelda avanza, con los dos muchachos abriéndole paso al hacerse cada uno hacia un lado. Los dos siguen a la profesora con la mirada mientras se aleja de ellos. Link siente un estremecimiento que se ha repetido varias veces en lo referente a aquella mujer, al notar el suave movimiento de sus caderas al caminar.

Tomando un respiro para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente; nota la manera en que varios estudiantes saludan alegremente a la rubia cuando pasa cerca de ellos, y el cómo algunos hombres le ponían especial atención al tenerla cerca, incluso al verla alejarse.

—¿Y así esperas que nadie crea que no ocurre algo contigo y la maestra? —una nueva voz femenina se hace escuchar de pronto.

— _¿Qué es esto? ¿El día de llegar y hablarme por detrás?_ —piensa Link mientras se gira una vez más.

Esta vez se trataba de Orielle, quien estaba acompañada de Anju y de Malon. Ésta última miraba nerviosa hacia otro lado, ocasionalmente viendo de reojo a Link, sólo para desviar los ojos una vez más.

—Buenos días a los dos —les saluda Anju con gentileza, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

—Buenos días, Anju —responde Fado con una amplia sonrisa, claramente alegre—. ¿Qué tal están, chicas?

—Muy bien, gracias —dice Anju, siendo al parecer la única que mantenía la conversación.

Mientras Malon sigue mostrándose nerviosa e incómoda, Orielle miraba firmemente a Link, quien le devolvía la mirada con ligero fastidio en su rostro.

El muchacho estaba fastidiado de que la castaña hubiera llegado metiendo el tema respecto a Zelda y él; y la presencia de Malon, que le hacía recordar su entrometida pregunta del día anterior, no ayudaba a calmar su molestia. Sin decir nada, levanta de nuevo su maletín para cargarlo sobre el hombro, y se da la vuelta. Comienza luego a caminar para poder irse.

—¿Vas a irte así, sin más? —le reclamo Orielle, claramente molesta ante su retirada.

Sorprendentemente, el hylian se detiene, quedándose quieto por unos instantes. Después gira lo suficientemente el torso para poder mirar a alguien en específico de entre los que estaban reunidos.

—Buenos días, Anju —le responde aquel saludo, amablemente.

Y es entonces que prosigue con su caminar, alejándose sin dudarlo de las demás personas, dispuesto a ir al salón de clases.

Incuso la aludida estaba sorprendida. Parpadeaba reiteradamente mientras ve la figura del rubio retirándose, al parecer no habiéndose esperado que de hecho le devolviera la cortesía del saludo.

—¡Ese...! —gruñe Orielle con notable enfado ante lo que acaba de pasar— ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

—Tal vez un "buenos días" habría funcionado mejor —aporta Fado con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa—, en lugar de traer el tema de la profesora Zelda.

—Fado tiene razón —le apoya Anju con algo de incomodidad—, sabes cómo ha reaccionado Link cuando se le insiste con ese tema.

Malon no interviene en la conversación, pero mentalmente hace una afirmación ante lo dicho por su compañera y amiga pelirroja. Estaba más que claro que Link seguía molesto con ella por el hecho de haberlo retenido sólo para preguntarle respecto a algo de lo que ya se estaba hartando de oír.

—Aunque no entiendo que te hizo decir eso ahora, Orielle —cuestiona con curiosidad el chico presente, mirando a la aludida— ¿Qué paso que te hizo señalar que ocurría algo?

La castaña suelta un bufido mientras cruza sus brazos por debajo de su pecho, desviando la mirada. Era claro que no estaba muy contenta de que le estuvieran señalando que actuó mal; cuando de su perspectiva fue Link el que se portó groseramente al irse de esa forma.

—Estaban aquí conversando tan cómodamente —a pesar de todo, respondería, aunque con frustración.

—Pero, yo también estaba aquí —no puede evitar señalar Fado— ¿Qué tiene que la maestra estuviera hablando con nosotros?

—¡Oh vamos! —exclama Orielle, ahora sí viendo directamente al joven— Link fue con la única persona que se detuvo. Yo vi el cómo saludaba a los otros simplemente de paso, pero con él no fue así.

Sin que ninguno de los tres le prestara atención, el ceño de Malon se frunce, en señal de concentración, teniendo su mirada en nada en específico.

—¿No crees que esa es una exageración? —pregunta el chico rubio— No sabes si realmente no se detuvo por ningún otro estudiante. Además de que eso realmente no significa nada. Sólo fue un amable saludo, es todo.

Pero Orielle chasquea con la lengua, para nada convencida de lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—Olvidalo —y, sin querer decir nada más, también se pone a caminar para poder ir al salón.

—¡A-ah! ¡Orielle! —le llama Anju, pero su amiga no responde, siguiendo con su camino. Ante ello, la chica se gira hacia Fado— Lamento eso, es que…

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Anju se desvían hacia Malon, en respuesta, los de Fado hacen lo mismo. Sintiéndose observada, la chica en cuestión no puede más que sonrojarse y desviar la mirada; sabe muy bien el por qué la estaban mirando.

—Sí, lo sé… —murmura Fado, antes de ver de nuevo a Anju, a quien le sonríe a manera de disculpa— Supongo que yo también debo decir que lamento lo que paso.

—No te preocupes —le tranquiliza la chica, sonriendo suavemente—. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos al aula? No debe de faltar mucho para que dé la hora de empezar.

Asintiendo con su cabeza, Fado les sonríe de forma extensa.

—¡De acuerdo, andando entonces!

Las dos chicas no pueden evitar sonreír ante los ánimos del chico. Dos años cursando con él, y siempre las sorprendía lo alegre que Fado demostraba ser.

Respondiendo a su movimiento de la cabeza, tanto Anju como Malon le siguen el paso cuando él repite lo anteriormente hecho por Link, y luego por Orielle, yéndose los tres hasta su salón.

* * *

—Bien, eso es lo que hizo la Diosa Din —dice Zelda animadamente, mientras mira a su primer grupo del día— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál fue la participación de la Diosa Nayru en la creación de nuestra tierra?

Era un tema que ya había dado varias veces el primer día de la semana. Pero esta vez le tocaba a otros grupos diferente. Esa era la razón por la que el día de hoy no iba a impartirle su materia al grupo de Link.

Viendo varias manos levantadas, Zelda se fuerza a sí misma a no perderse en sus pensamientos respecto al joven hylian. Señala a una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro, cuyo peinado era bastante peculiar para la maestra. De una manera muy extraña, le recordaba a una calabaza.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, ella era…

—¿Kina, verdad? —ante la afirmación de la chica, Zelda amplía su sonrisa— A ver, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—La diosa Nayru —empieza a decir la chica con convicción—, fue la que dejo los conocimientos y las leyes que regirían a este mundo.

—¡Exacto! —sonríe la profesora con satisfacción ante la aprobadora respuesta— Efectivamente, la diosa de la Sabiduría, como tal, nos legó su vasto conocimiento para poder tener un orden en la Tierra. Pero ¿de qué sirve una tierra y unas leyes establecidas, si no hay quien las siga? Es aquí donde entra Farore, la diosa del Coraje.

Aunque Zelda estaba impartiendo su clase de manera muy eficiente, realmente le estaba resultando difícil el no distraerse por sus pensamientos respecto a Link. Cuando lo saludo esta mañana, había notado en su rostro cierta pesadez, y unas marcas bajo los ojos que, si no se equivocaba, se habían producido por el llanto.

¿Link había llorado? Lo más seguro es que eso hubiera sido ocasionado por sus cartas, que llegaban con años de retraso. Ella podía comprender eso a la perfección, considerando el cómo dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas en varias ocasiones a causa de esa situación.

Pero al menos eso ya se había resuelto, y Link y ella podrán recuperar la relación que tenían desde siempre, hasta que ella tuvo que irse.

Pensar en eso le trae una amplia sonrisa a sus labios, la cual no es capaz de esconder. Era una suerte que pudiera disimular que se debía a la alegría que le producía el estarle enseñando a este actual grupo respecto a las leyendas de Hyrule. No quería dar explicaciones, en lo absoluto.

* * *

Entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos, Link estira sus brazos hacia arriba, ahogando un quejido en su garganta mientras arquea un poco la columna al estirarse.

La tercera clase había concluido. Algunos de los estudiantes no disimularon el bufido de desilusión y fastidio ante el hecho de que "la hermosa maestra de historia" no iba a darles clase ese día. Pero afortunadamente no se habló mucho del tema, para tranquilidad de Link.

Bueno, es hora del descanso, y lo mejor es aprovecharlo.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, el rubio se pone de pie y se acerca hasta el asiento de su amigo.

—Oye, Fado —el mencionado no tarda en voltearlo a ver—. ¿Te quedaras aquí o iras por algo de comer?

Llevándose una mano al mentón, Fado se queda pensativo por unos instantes. Después de un rato de contemplación, el joven agita la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No —le responde, sonriéndole a Link—, me quedare aquí, traje unos mangas que quiero aprovechar para seguir leyendo.

Sonriendo divertido ante la muestra de los hobbies de su amigo, Link mueve suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Está bien —acepta el hylian, dándole una palmada en el hombro—, yo sí tengo algo de hambre. Te veo luego entonces.

—De acuerdo —responde Fado, ahora asintiendo—. Si de casualidad encuentras en tu alma caritativa el deseo de traer algo para tu pobre amigo…

Riendo, Link se aleja de Fado, para poder así salir del salón, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta ya que otros de sus compañeros igualmente estaban saliendo para ir a disfrutar del descanso.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el hylian comienza a andar por el corredor, con cuidado de no chocar con otros estudiantes que fueran en un sentido contrario al suyo. A decir verdad, la mayor parte de sí le está diciendo que vaya a ver a Zelda, pero no está seguro que eso sea una buena idea, ¿Qué pasa si se empiezan a generar rumores que podrían acabar afectando a Zelda?

No, Link no permitirá eso… no otra vez…

Antes de que su mente vagara por malos recuerdos, divisa a cierta distancia, a punto de bajar las escaleras, a un chico con un aspecto bastante peculiar. Tanto que aun a pesar de la distancia era fácil reconocerlo.

Eso lo hace acelerar el paso para poder alcanzarlo, aun teniendo cuidado de no chocarse con nadie.

—¡Ralis! —llama en voz alta aquel nombre, esperando atraer la atención del mencionado— ¡Hey, Ralis!

El chico se detiene a mitad de los escalones, girando sobre sus talones para ver a quien le estaba hablando. Sus rasgos se notaban muy parecidos a los de un hylian o un humano, pero la estructura de su cabeza y el color de su piel, que recordaban más a una criatura marina, dejaban totalmente claro que él no era en absoluto una de esas dos razas.

Aunque en la escuela predominaban los anteriormente mencionados, también había varios estudiantes de otras razas. Entre ellos los Zora, unos seres de aspecto marino, cuyas tonalidades de piel poseían principalmente el blanco, y unas marcas cubriendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo de tonalidades azules, o violetas.

Tal era el caso de Ralis, quien en estos momentos seguía viendo a Link, formándose una sonrisa en su boca.

—Hola, Link —le saluda amigable— No habíamos coincidido en este último par de días.

Aunque Fado es básicamente el mejor amigo de Link, no es realmente el único. El joven zora era otro de sus amigos más cercanos. Razón por la que el rubio se siente algo culpable por no haberse dado un tiempo para buscar a su amigo en estos días pasados, a pesar de saber que realmente no hubiera podido concentrarse apropiadamente estando con él, ya que los sucesos transcurridos lo tenían completamente distraído de todo lo demás.

—Es verdad —sigue avanzando hasta quedar en el mismo escalón que Ralis. Entonces los dos prosiguen caminando—, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien, la verdad —dice Ralis, volviendo a sonreír—. Emocionado por ser el último año escolar, si quieres que sea honesto.

Soltando una suave risa, Link asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, creo que todos lo estamos, aunque no lo demostremos —llegan por fin a la planta baja, siendo entonces cuando Link decide preguntar— ¿Vas a la cafetería?

—No —responde el zora, mientras niega con la cabeza—. Voy a la biblioteca, para un trabajo de investigación.

Link no puede evitar una mueca, claramente resultándole algo difícil de aceptar lo que su amigo le acaba de decir.

—¿Tan pronto? Sí sólo es el tercer día…

—Dijo el maestro que es algo ligero —comenta Ralis con un ligero tono de burla—, precisamente por eso mismo.

—Lo peor es que eso significa que probablemente a mí también me lo dejaran —se queja Link mientras mueve su cabeza en forma negativa.

Justo en ese momento, los dos estaban girando en la esquina de un corredor. Link venía distraído por el curso de sus pensamientos; por lo que le tomó por sorpresa el sentir un impacto contra su pecho, escuchándose un quejido femenino al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah! Lo siento… —se disculpa el hylian, sabiendo que fue a causa de su distracción que ocurrió ese choque.

Al fijarse en la persona con la que había impactado, se encuentra a una chica de opaco cabello corto y rubio, ojos verdes, y orejas redondas. Por más que Link no sea muy abierto en su grupo, puede reconocer a la joven con facilidad.

Ilia se muestra aturdida por unos momentos, sobándose la nariz con la mano derecha. Cuando abre los ojos y lo mira, su expresión pasa de una ligera sorpresa, a un notable fastidio.

—Fíjate por donde vas, Recke —y sin darle tiempo de decir otra cosa, la muchacha le pasa por un lado, intencionalmente impactando su hombro izquierdo con el brazo del hylian, para molestia de este.

Apretando los dientes, Link se queda unos momentos quieto, con la vista hacia adelante, pero sin ver a ningún punto en particular.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —pregunta Ralis con sorpresa e indignación— No tenía por qué ser tan ruda.

En eso él tenía razón. Ilia no tenía por qué ser tan ruda. Especialmente porque Link estaba seguro de que la razón de ese comportamiento era muy estúpida. Ella debió haberlo superado hace ya tiempo.

—Olvídala —consigue murmurar. Toma un respiro antes de seguir hablando, viendo a su amigo—. Anda, sigamos a la biblioteca.

—¿Eh? —Ralis le mira un poco sorprendido— Creí que tu ibas a la cafetería.

—No pierdo nada con acompañarte, vamos —y prosigue caminando, no dejándole más remedio al zora que seguirlo.

No les toma mucho rato el recorrer el camino dentro de la escuela para poder llegar hasta el edificio en donde se encontraba su destino. Con Link abriéndole primero la puerta a Ralis, los dos se adentran al lugar, avanzando con calma hasta el mostrador de ayuda.

—Buenos días —saluda Ralis a la encargada, al otro lado de la mesa.

Se trataba de una mujer que difícilmente alcanzaba los treinta años a simple vista. Su corto cabello azulado, y la abotonada camisa rosada causaban un gran impacto a la vista. No era la primera vez que Link la había visto, considerando las veces anteriores que ha estado en la biblioteca, pero siempre se cuestiona si esa mujer realmente es alguien apropiada para estar como encargada de atender las solicitudes de libros de los estudiantes.

Pero bueno, si sigue aquí, debe ser por algo.

Distraído en esos pensamientos, se perdió la conversación entre el zora y la encargada. Sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando la vio ponerse de pie y les hizo la indicación.

—Síganme, por favor —les dice a ambos cordialmente.

Con los tacones resonando en el eco del lugar, Link y Ralis siguen a la mujer. Sin embargo la atención del rubio estaba totalmente perdida, simplemente mirando a sus alrededores, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera llamarle la atención.

Es gracias a esto que acaba viendo una larga cabellera rubia en dirección a su derecha, captando prácticamente todo su interés. Estaba entre dos estanterías de libros, subida sobre una escalerilla de tres pasos, para así poder revisar los libros de la parte alta.

A Link no le toma mucho tiempo tomar una decisión.

—Ralis, debo ir a ver algo en otra parte —le habla a su amigo en voz baja, tanto por respeto a las reglas de la biblioteca, como para que nadie más le escuchara—, lo siento. Me dio gusto verte, hablaremos en otro momento.

Sin darle tiempo al zora de responder, Link se desvía hacia la derecha, metiéndose entre otras dos estanterías diferentes. Dejando a Ralis confundido por tan repentina retirada, pero no le queda más remedio que encogerse de hombros y seguir con su propio objetivo.

El hylian, por otro lado, rodea la estantería de su derecha para poder llegar a donde se encontraba Zelda. Ella seguía sobre el tercer nivel de la escalerilla, revisando el contenido del libro que trae en sus manos.

Acercándose a paso sereno, Link de pronto se detiene cuando la ve cerrar el libro y dejarlo de nuevo en su lugar. Seguido de eso, se pone sobre las puntas de sus pies, estirando un poco el brazo para alcanzar otro libro que estaba más arriba.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, el corazón del hylian se acelera al no poder evitar contemplar la manera en que la elegante falda corta se ajusta al cuerpo de Zelda desde atrás, cuando ella se estiro de esa manera.

Al parecer, el ahogado sonido que quedo en su garganta, fue suficiente para alertar a la maestra de su presencia, ya que gira su cabeza hacia donde él se encuentra. Parpadeando unos momentos con curiosidad, no tarda en formarse una dulce sonrisa en los brillantes labios de la joven mujer.

Link no puede más que preguntarse mentalmente, mientras vuelve a acercarse a donde Zelda.

— _¿Qué está pasándome…?_

* * *

 _ **¡Y los "problemas" apenas acaban de empezar…!**_

 _ **Creo que ya sé por qué los animes donde los personajes van a la escuela, casi nunca se ven tomando clases en sí. Es un tanto tedioso de imaginar o pensar escenas en ese ambiente. Sí pienso poner algunas, pero hasta el momento he preferido que el tiempo corra de tal forma que me dé una facilidad para tener a los personajes en movimiento o dialogando.**_

 _ **¡Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado!**_

 _ **¡Tendré el próximo tan pronto como sea posible! ¡Hasta entonces!**_

 _ **Ya saben, cualquier duda, queja, comentario, ¡será bien recibido!**_


	8. Segundo dilema

**_¡Rayos, no logre terminarlo para el viernes!_**

 ** _Bueno, al menos esta vez sólo me retrase un día._**

 ** _¡Hola, gente! Estoy aquí de nuevo para traerles el octavo capítulo de esta historia, que me alegra que tanta gente este disfrutando. Las cosas están empezando su curso, así que pueden esperar muchas más situaciones que habrá que superar a lo largo de este relato._**

 ** _Una vez más, quiero agradecer a_ LinkAnd0606 _,_ Fox McCloude _,_ Flame n' Shadows _y a_ Devil-In-My-Shoes _por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Ciertamente son una gran motivación para proseguir con esto._**

 ** _¡Sin más preámbulos, prosigamos con la historia!_**

* * *

—¿Qué tal le ha parecido la institución?

Algo sorprendida de escuchar a alguien hablarle mientras estaba disfrutando de su hora de descanso, Zelda se gira hacia su izquierda, de donde había escuchado la voz.

En estos momentos se encontraba en el exterior, en el área de comedor, la cual estaba ligeramente desierta ya que los alumnos se encontraban en clase, mientras ella no tenía una designada para esa hora.

Era obvio que ella no era la única maestra que tiene ese rato libre, considerando la presencia de esta otra mujer. La imagen que ella presentaba era de una total serenidad. Posee una larga y ondulada cabellera azul, y estaba usando un vestido turquesa, sin mangas, que cubre desde su esternón y hasta por debajo de las rodillas, ajustado en su cintura por medio de un cinturón de tela negro.

—Lo siento —se disculpa la recién llegada antes de que Zelda pudiera hablar—, llego de la nada y ni siquiera me he presentado.

La mujer extiende su delicada mano derecha, ofreciéndosela a la rubia, quien no tarda en ponerse de pie como una muestra de respeto, antes de estrechar aquella mano.

—Mi nombre es Nayru —dice la mujer, sonriendo amablemente—, disculpa si te he sorprendido. Te vi aquí sola, y pensé que era un buen momento para presentarme apropiadamente, aunque me tarde dos días en hacerlo.

— _Vaya, yo que pensaba que llamarse como la princesa de leyenda era mucho_ —piensa Zelda, sin poder evitarlo.

Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera el nombre de una de las diosas. Por lo que le toma unos momentos reaccionar, mirando a la recién presentada Nayru con los ojos bien abiertos, parpadeando un par de veces. Quien la viera, diría que tiene una expresión muy divertida, incluso adorable.

Y eso es precisamente lo que Nayru estaba pensando, razón por la que deja salir una melodiosa risa, llevando la mano izquierda cerca de sus labios, usando el dedo índice para cubrir un poco su boca.

Es esa risa lo que saca a Zelda de sus pensamientos. Sacudiendo su cabeza para liberarse del aturdimiento, no tarda en estrechar la mano de Nayru.

—Lo siento, es que me tomó por sorpresa que… —interrumpiéndose, vuelve a agitar la cabeza— No, no es nada —mira a la otra mujer—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zelda Harkinian.

Sin borrar la encantadora sonrisa de sus labios, Nayru le suelta suavemente la mano, regresándola a su costado.

—Es un placer conocerte formalmente, Zelda —dice Nayru, antes de señalar con su mano la mesa donde la rubia estaba sentada hace poco— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Aunque sorprendida por la situación, Zelda no tarda en asentir con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, adelante —hace un ademan hacia el asiento que esta opuesto al suyo—, será un placer para mí.

—Te lo agradezco —sosteniendo su vestido por detrás de las piernas, Nayru se sienta en un movimiento que sólo podría considerarse como elegante.

Zelda imita su acción, igualmente sosteniéndose la falda por detrás, antes de sentarse con las piernas juntas.

—Bueno —habla una vez más Nayru, mirándola con esa serenidad que se notaba característica de ella—, permíteme repetir mi pregunta inicial, ¿Qué tal te ha parecido la escuela hasta el momento?

—Hasta ahora ha sido bastante agradable —responde Zelda, por fin pudiendo sonreír una vez más—, una experiencia que estoy disfrutando mucho. Bueno, en lo que se refiere a estar aquí como maestra, claro.

Esta vez es el turno de Nayru de parpadear con curiosidad, mirándola atentamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunta la mujer de cabello azulado.

—Pues… —Zelda duda, recriminándose el que se le hayan escapado esas palabras.

Sabe que no tiene nada de malo el significado de lo que acaba de decir. Pero aun así no puede evitar que una parte de ella se preocupe, como si quisiera mantener bien escondido su pasado, por razones que realmente no puede explicarse con claridad.

Sin embargo, no tarda en deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Era ridículo, no había ningún problema en revelar esa pequeña información de ella.

—Es que yo fui estudiante aquí —responde al poco rato, no queriendo que Nayru notara ese momento de duda—, así que la escuela en sí la conozco bien, pero el hecho de estar aquí como profesora en lugar de alumna es la nueva experiencia para mí.

—¡Oh! —exclama Nayru, mostrándose ligeramente sorprendida—Vaya, eso sí que no lo había escuchado.

La elección de palabras confunde un poco a la rubia, y lo demostraba la expresión de su rostro.

—¿"Eso no"? ¿Qué sí habías escuchado entonces? —pregunta confundida y extrañada.

—Bueno —los labios de Nayru se curvean hacia arriba ligeramente, pero no había ni picardía ni burla en su sonrisa—, no creo que no hayas escuchado respecto a la impresión que causo tu aspecto entre los estudiantes, Zelda.

Haciendo una mueca de fastidio e incomodidad, Zelda se cubre unos momentos los ojos con la mano izquierda, negando con la cabeza. Luego de soltar un suave quejido, vuelve a ver a su acompañante.

—¿Enserio hasta los otros maestros han escuchado de eso? —se queja la hylian.

Observando fijamente a Nayru mientras dice aquello, Zelda se da cuenta de un detalle particular.

—Espera… —parpadea unos momentos, volviendo a mostrarse extrañada— ¿Por qué se han hecho comentarios al respecto? Mirándote a ti, es obvio que no soy la primera, ni la única maestra "joven y bonita" que hay en esta escuela.

—Te lo agradezco —dice Nayru, sonriendo dulcemente—. Pero no te subestimes, Zelda. Es cierto que muchos de los chicos son de hormonas muy activas, pero tampoco puedo culparlos del todo por emocionarse con alguien como tú.

La aludida se rasca suavemente la mejilla izquierda con un dedo, incomoda de pensar que despierta el interés de los estudiantes.

—Seguro que es sólo por la novedad —responde la rubia, aunque como si quisiera tranquilizarse a sí misma—. Después de todo, sólo fue el primer día que se causó un pequeño revuelo. Ayer y hoy ha estado bastante tranquilo.

Nayru asiente suavemente con la cabeza, teniendo sus ojos momentáneamente cerrados. Zelda está segura de que ella puede entender a la perfección la situación. Si reaccionaron de la manera que lo hicieron cuando ella llegó, es más que seguro que también se emocionaron por Nayru.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir otra cosa, se escucha a lo lejos un conjunto de gritos de emoción. Aquello atrae la atención de ambas mujeres.

—¿Qué fue eso…? —pregunta Zelda, extrañada por la repentina algarabía.

—Probablemente la clase de educación física —contesta Nayru, antes de ver de nuevo a la rubia— ¿Quieres ir a ver? Te aseguro que se te hará muy largo el tiempo si sólo te quedas aquí.

Zelda duda por unos momentos, meditando la situación. Era muy probable que aquello fuera cierto; aun cuando usara su tiempo para leer algunos de los libros que tomó de la biblioteca, acabaría sintiéndose estresada al no haber ninguna otra cosa que hacer. Pero… ¿ir a ver a los alumnos mientras están ejercitándose? ¿No pensaran mal de ella?

—De acuerdo, vamos entonces —se oye decir a sí misma antes de que se dé cuenta.

Sonriendo por la aceptación de la joven, Nayru se pone de pie, esperando a que Zelda haga lo mismo. Una vez que las dos están listas, se alejan de la mesa para así poder ir en dirección a donde se escuchaban aquellos gritos. Zelda recordaba que para allá se encontraba la cancha de football soccer, además del circuito ovalado. Mientras más se acercaban, los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Una vez que llegan al lugar, las dos maestras se detienen al borde del nivel en el que están. Frente a ellas había una caída de casi dos metros de alto, antes de que se extienda el campo deportivo.

A varios metros de donde ellas se habían colocado, un poco a la izquierda, se encontraban agrupados los estudiantes. Todos estaban usando su uniforme deportivo, el cual consistía en una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y unos pantalones cortos de algodón que les llegaban hasta las rodillas. Esto era tanto para los hombres como para las mujeres; la única diferencia era el color: azul para los chicos, y rojo para las chicas.

La razón de los gritos se hizo obvia al llegar; el profesor los tenía realizando una carrera en grupos de cuatro, y los demás estaban animando a alguno de sus compañeros para que alcanzaran la victoria.

—Sí que están muy animados —comenta divertida Nayru, atenta a la situación que tienen enfrente—, mira el empeño que le ponen a la carrera.

—Son unos chicos muy enérgicos, sin duda —responde Zelda, igualmente viendo a los cuatro muchachos correr, con uno de cabello castaño llevando cierta ventaja.

Al fijarse bien en aquel chico, Zelda entrecierra los ojos, tratando de recordar en donde lo había visto. No pasa mucho tiempo para que su cerebro pueda conectar esa cara con un nombre; y en cuanto lo hace, empieza a mirar por todo el campo deportivo, incluido el grupo acumulado donde estaban animando.

Aquel chico era Keet Ator, uno de sus alumnos que estaba en el mismo grupo que Link.

Observando atentamente al grupo descansando y apoyando, no tarda en divisar aquella larga cabellera rubia con una coleta en la nuca. Estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del montón, con las piernas separadas y flexionadas, para así descansar los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Su vista se encontraba en la carrera de sus otros compañeros, pero él no estaba animando.

Zelda no puede evitar sonreír con diversión, sorprendida de la enorme coincidencia de que fuera la clase de su pequeño príncipe la que acabaría encontrándose en la clase de educación física. Especialmente cuando también se encontraron por casualidad en la biblioteca, siendo que él había ido acompañando a un amigo.

Bueno, ella no iba a quejarse de que, de un modo u otro, acabaran encontrándose en la escuela sin tener que buscarse directamente.

* * *

Link no puede evitar apretaría su ojo derecho cuando los compañeros a su alrededor gritan eufóricamente por el ganador de la segunda carrera de chicos. A veces era un verdadero martirio el tener unas largas orejas con el oído muy agudo.

Nota el cómo varios felicitan a Keet, quien había logrado mantenerse a la delantera hasta el final. Antes de que la fuerte voz del profesor capte la atención de todos.

—¡Bien hecho, chicos!

De una fuerte constitución, donde destacan unos duros pectorales y unos gruesos brazos, el profesor Eagus era bastante imponente. Sería todavía más intimidante si no fuera por la amabilidad que demuestra su rostro. Su mandíbula cuadrada, en donde tenía una delgada barba castaña, no le ayudaba mucho a hacerlo ver como un hombre rudo y agresivo.

—¡Han hecho un excelente tiempo! —les dice a los recientes corredores, teniendo los puños en sus costados. En el izquierdo estaba sosteniendo una tabla de madera— ¡Veamos si las chicas pueden superarlo! —levanta la mano izquierda para poner la tabla a la altura de su pecho, leyendo la lista que tenía ahí sostenida— Es el turno de Maple, Sheila, Malon y Emma, ¡vamos, chicas, adelante!

Emma ya se encontraba de pie en esos momentos, mientras que las otras tres tuvieron que levantarse del piso, sacudiéndose la ropa por detrás.

—Ahh…ya extrañaba la escuela precisamente por esto —escucha Link desde su derecha—, sin duda Educación física es mi favorita…

—Oh sí, te comprendo, amigo —dice otra voz masculina—, siempre es un espectáculo digno de verse.

Link entrecierra los ojos ante esos comentarios. Pero no era que le molestaran; siempre le ha dado igual la actitud de sus compañeros cuando no tenía nada que ver con él. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, despertaban en él una pequeña intriga.

Desde que la clase empezó, y todos tuvieron que cambiarse a su ropa deportiva, varios de los chicos mostraron su claro interés en los cuerpos de las chicas. Eso no era novedad. Como tampoco lo era el hecho de que él mismo no sintiera absolutamente nada por verlas. Nunca le han provocado de ninguna forma.

Entonces… ¿Por qué...?

Una imagen de Zelda en su hogareña ropa, usando un pantalón de lana que se apegaba suavemente a sus piernas, y una delgada camiseta de manga corta que no escondía para nada su figura, invade la mente del rubio. Apenas piensa en eso, un estremecimiento recorre toda su columna, al mismo tiempo que trae calor a sus mejillas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Bueno, eso era una pregunta retórica… tal vez jamás lo había experimentado, pero tampoco era estúpido. Sabe que la curvilínea figura de la maestra le está afectando; pero eso no lo detiene de cuestionarse el que ocurra.

¿Acaso estaba entre el montón? ¿Era igual que todos esos tipos que reaccionaron casi de forma explosiva ante la llegada de la nueva profesora de historia?

Link echa un vistazo a sus compañeros, escuchando los comentarios morbosos de algunos de ellos sobre la manera en que se agitaban los pechos de una de las chicas mientras estaba corriendo, o la forma en que el pantalón corto se ajustaba al trasero de otra.

No. Él no era como ellos, que en su mayoría babeaban por cualquier par de senos.

De todas formas, lo mejor era controlar esas reacciones que estaba teniendo con Zelda. No estaba seguro de que fuera a ser una buena idea que ella lo notara.

—¡Eso es, Maple! —grita una de las chicas del grupo, felicitando emocionada a la ganadora.

—Vaya que es una chica muy rápida —dice Fado, descansando sentado, usando sus manos de soporte detrás de su cuerpo. Estaba sentado cerca de Link, a su izquierda.

—¿Huh? —no puede más que murmurar el hylian, confundido

Observándolo por unos momentos, Fado ríe divertido al poco rato, mientras agita su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Siempre pareces perderte en tu mundo —se burla el risueño chico—, especialmente cuando todos los demás le están poniendo atención a nuestros compañeros activos.

—Nunca lo he encontrado particularmente interesante —responde con total sinceridad Link.

Antes de que Fado pudiera responderle, los dos por fin escuchan la fuerte voz del profesor Eagus.

—¡Ahora toca la tercera carrera de los chicos! —dice el profesor de manera animada, mientras revisa de nuevo su lista— ¡Purlo, Link, Hanch y Anton! ¡Adelante, chicos!

—¡Vamos, Link, tú puedes! —no tarda en apoyarle con emoción Fado— ¡Hazlos comer polvo!

Sin poder evitar una fiera sonrisa, Link se levanta, estirando un brazo hacia el lado opuesto, mientras se atrapa el codo con el otro brazo, presionándose para para girar sus hombros y su torso. Repite esta acción con el otro brazo para el otro lado, antes de caminar a la línea de salida.

—¡No dejes que Link te vuelva a ganar, Purlo! —grita uno de los chicos de forma burlesca.

El aludido era un muchacho de aspecto pícaro, con unos ojos verdes y un pequeño lunar en el lado izquierdo de su mentón. Su cabello negro estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, lo que complementaba esa imagen de astuta malicia que sus rasgos destacaban.

Aunque en estos momentos sus facciones estaban endurecidas en una mueca de enfado y frustración ante esa burla. No tarda en dirigir aquella mirada hacia Link.

—Esta vez no me vencerás —declara decidido, colocándose en su lugar correspondiente—. Tus días de suerte se han acabado, Recke.

Como respuesta, Link sólo le mira alzando una ceja, antes de centrar su atención hacia el frente. Él puede entender perfectamente el sentimiento de competitividad, pero aquel tipo parecía despreciarlo por el simple hecho de que lo derroto en alguna ocasión.

— _No me había dado cuenta de lo bueno que soy para que la gente acabe enfadándose_ —se dice Link para sus adentros.

* * *

A Zelda le resulta difícil esconder la sonrisa de emoción que le provoca el hecho de que Link está a punto de participar, por lo que decide no hacerlo. Después de todo, su acompañante no podía saber por qué estaba sonriendo exactamente.

—Oh, pobres chicos —escucha comentar a Nayru, en un claramente falso suspiro de pena—, les ha tocado competir contra el joven Link.

Aquello sorprende bastante a Zelda, quien no tarda en ver a la otra mujer.

—¿De qué hablas?

Lo que ella en verdad quería preguntar era el por qué Nayru parece reconocer a Link al punto de estar segura que los otros chicos no tienen oportunidad. Pero esa maldita situación donde inconscientemente se forzaba a esconder su pasado con el muchacho, la hace cambiar de parecer. No le avergonzaba en lo absoluto el que se supiera que Link es un chico muy importante para ella; pero no puede estar segura cuales serían las consecuencias de ello. Y la verdad eso la perturbaba un poco.

Sin saber de los pensamientos que invaden la mente de la rubia, Nayru gira su cabeza para mirarla, volviendo a sonreír.

—Lo veras dentro de unos momentos —rápidamente vuelve a mirar hacia el circuito— ¡Mira! Ya han comenzado.

Regresando su vista a donde Link se encontraba, Zelda se dice que no tiene mayor importancia que Nayru tuviera algún conocimiento respecto a Link. Era el tercer año del joven, seguro que varios de los maestros que han llegado a darle clase se han quedado con alguna impresión de él. Ella sólo llevaba tres días, y ya estaba al tanto de algunos estudiantes y ciertas características suyas.

Cuando su atención se centra en dicho muchacho una vez más, la rubia se olvidaría de esa cuestión. Una sonrisa se forma de nuevo en sus labios al verlo correr intensamente, sacándoles una buena ventaja a los otros tres competidores.

—¡Vamos, Link! —se escuchan varios gritos del resto de los estudiantes.

La sonrisa de Zelda se vuelve más amplia al oír el apoyo que su príncipe tenía por parte de sus compañeros. Sin despegar la vista del corredor rubio, la maestra presiona el puño derecho contra su pecho, resistiendo las ganas de ponerse a gritar de emoción como los alumnos.

— _Eso es, Link, sigue adelante_ —piensa Zelda mientras lo ve— _, demuestra tu fuerza, como lo hiciste aquel día…_

Ver a Link en esta situación ciertamente hace que sienta nostalgia. Cuando él tenía diez años, la escuela primaria donde cursaba había preparado un festival deportivo, y al pequeño le habían asignado el participar en la carrera de los cien metros.

Recordaba bien el cómo Link le pidió que lo ayudara a entrenar, no queriendo dar un mal desempeño el día del festival.

* * *

 _El amanecer acababa de llegar a Hyrule, y estaba claro que eso le estaba afectando al pequeño niño rubio que acompañaba a la joven de ojos azules. El dorado cabello de la muchacha estaba atado en una coleta alta. Tanto ella como el niño estaban usando ropas claramente deportivas._

 _Link estaba usando un pantalón corto verde y una camisa blanca de manga corta; en conjunto con unos zapatos deportivos del mismo color._

 _Zelda, por otro lado, usaba un pantalón de lana que se apegaba a sus piernas y se ajustaba arriba de sus tobillos. La camisa de tirantes dejaba al descubierto su esternón, al igual que sus brazos y el cuello._

 _La chica observa al niño, quien se veía un tanto somnoliento, habiendo sido sacado de la cama a una hora mucho más temprana a la que estaba acostumbrado los fines de semana. En otras circunstancias, Zelda se habría compadecido del pobre pequeño, y lo habría dejado regresar a casa para que pudiera acostarse y dormir. Pero fue el mismo Link quien le pidió que lo levantara, porque deseaba entrenarse._

 _Es por eso mismo que estaban ahora en el parque, en donde había un extenso sendero que las personas usaban para trotar por las mañanas._

— _Muy bien, Link_ — _dice Zelda una vez que llegan a lo que se podría considerar como el punto inicial del sendero, siendo una pequeña área circular_ — _, aquí está bien para empezar._

 _El pequeño hylian se frota los ojos con el puño izquierdo, en un gesto que Zelda no puede más que considerarlo adorable. Sin embargo, se fuerza a sí misma a no dejar salir una exclamación de ternura, manteniendo las manos en las caderas, y mirando fijamente a Link._

— _Antes que nada, hay que calentar un poco_ — _al decir aquello, la chica levanta los brazos flexionados hacia adentro, a la altura de los hombros, comenzando a girar la cintura de lado a lado._

 _Link, aunque le había mirado confundido, no tarda en imitar la pose, así como la acción que estaba realizando. Esto se repite en todos los ejercicios de calentamiento, desde las sentadillas hasta el resto de los estiramientos, tanto de brazos como de piernas._

— _¿Realmente tenemos que hacer todo eso?_ — _pregunta Link como una ligera queja._

— _Por supuesto que sí_ — _no tarda en responderle Zelda, sonriéndole suavemente_ —, _si no hiciéramos esto, el cuerpo te dolería más al final._

— _¿E-el cuerpo me va a doler?_ — _murmura el pobre niño, preocupado_ — _¿Y… y si mejor nos regresamos a casa?_

 _Divertida ante la reacción que tiene él, Zelda se pone en cuclillas delante de Link, con las piernas juntas y las manos en las rodillas._

— _¿De verdad quieres irte?_ — _de pronto cambia su expresión a una falsa decepción y tristeza_ — _Creí que eras un valiente príncipe… no uno de los que se rinde…_

 _La rubia desvía la mirada, con su labio inferior temblándole un poco, queriendo dar lo mejor en su actuación para poder atraer la atención de Link._

— _No pensé que fueras a hacerme esto, Link…_ — _vuelve a murmurar, viendo de reojo al niño en cuestión, antes de volver a desviar la mirada._

 _Naturalmente eso no tarda en surtir efecto, con el chico comenzando a agitar con desesperación sus brazos. Primero lo hizo hacia los lados, antes de mover sus manos por delante, con las palmas abiertas._

— _¡No, no, no, no!_ — _dice el pequeño, una y otra vez_ — _¡Lo hare, lo hare! ¡Te prometo que correré sin quejarme!_

 _Aunque sonríe internamente, por fuera la expresión de Zelda aún era la misma muestra de melancolía._

— _¿De verdad?_ — _susurra ella mientras mira de reojo a Link una vez más_ — ¿ _Me juras que correrás? ¿Qué darás tu mejor esfuerzo? ¿Qué me harás sentir orgullosa?_

 _Esta vez, los agitados movimientos de Link serían afirmativos, o por lo menos los de su cabeza. Sus manos estaban empuñadas frente a su pecho, en señal de firme decisión._

— _¡Sí!_ — _le asegura, mientras tiene su infantil pero honesta mirada fija en los ojos de Zelda_ — _¡Te hare sentir orgullosa, lo prometo!_

 _Ahora sí sonríe de forma abierta, mirando con ternura al pequeño. Inclinándose un poco hacía adelante, le da un dulce beso en su frente._

— _Así me gusta, mi pequeño príncipe_ — _después de decir eso, se pone de pie_ —. _Entonces, ¡hay que empezar!_ — _se pone al lado de Link_ — _Recuerda, primero trotaremos, después es que practicaremos tu velocidad._

— _¡Entendido!_ — _responde Link animadamente, asintiendo con la cabeza_ — _¡Estoy listo!_

— _¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos entonces!_

 _Al poco rato de decir eso, comienza a mover sus piernas a un ritmo apropiado, poniéndose a trotar de tal manera que Link pudiera mantenerse con facilidad a su lado, imitando la manera en que estaba moviendo sus piernas y sus brazos._

* * *

Aquel día, Zelda se llevó la grata sorpresa de que su pequeño príncipe era alguien que tenía una gran resistencia, pudiendo mantenerse trotando o corriendo por largas distancias sin que la fatiga comience a afectarle. Eso fue algo que resulto muy útil y favorecedor el día del festival deportivo.

Era muy notable que Link todavía tenía esa capacidad a su favor.

—Desde que lo vi la primera vez —comenta Nayru mientras la carrera estaba cerca de terminar—, me hizo pensar que ese chico podría correr los campos por horas, incluso por un día entero, sin necesitar detenerse.

Zelda mira de reojo a Nayru por esa observación, volviendo a centrar su atención en el muchacho rubio a lo lejos.

— _Lo haría…_ —acepta la maestra en su mente— _Siempre que tenga una razón para ello._

O por lo menos ese era un rasgo que ella recordaba de Link. Regularmente era un niño al que le gustaba relajarse, o dormir de manera extensa cuando estaba en casa de ella. Las actividades un poco pesadas, como se puede considerar el ejercicio, era algo que por sí mismo prefería evitar.

Las cosas cambiaban cuando le daban un motivo para realizar dicha actividad. Casi siempre, ese motivo era ella misma. Link siempre quería encontrar maneras de que Zelda se sintiera orgullosa de él, o que se emocionara por algo que logra hacer, y eso resultaba en la motivación suficiente para hacer las cosas.

—Se nota que es un chico muy tenaz —le responde Zelda al anterior comentario de Nayru, sin poder ocultar el orgullo en su voz.

Ambas mujeres ven el cómo Link llega a la línea de meta, recibiendo un grito de felicitación por parte de sus compañeros. Algunos se ponen de pie para darle unas palmadas en los hombros, las cuales él acepta, o por lo menos no hace nada para evitarlas

Pero las cosas se pusieron más pesadas cuando llego el segundo lugar; aquel chico de cabello negro que no se veía nada contento de haber perdido.

Se acercaba a Link con unas claras intenciones agresivas. Se notaba por la manera en que iba con los brazos tiesos y las manos empuñadas. Sus pasos también se notaban pesados.

Cuando ve el cómo ese muchacho gira bruscamente a Link para quedar los dos frente a frente, Zelda se olvida de la ridícula mentalidad de esconder el nivel de importancia que tiene el hylian para ella. Sólo por los tacones que estaba usando es que no saltó del borde hacia el piso del campo, y en lugar de ello comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia los escalones que le permitirían bajar.

—¿Zelda? —escucha el llamado de Nayru, pero la ignora, estando totalmente concentrada en ayudar al pequeño príncipe.

* * *

—Siempre tienes que andarte pasando de presumido, ¿verdad? —le critica Purlo a Link, hablándole cara a cara— ¡Seguro que te encanta ser el centro de atención!

Link no estaba seguro si soltar un suspiro de fastidio, o fruncir el ceño en una muestra de enfado. Al final opta por mantener la calma, quedándose cruzado de brazos, con una seria expresión en su rostro, mientras mira fijamente a su compañero de clase.

Siempre era lo mismo. Purlo no soportaba perder, sin importar contra quien fuera. La primera vez que Link lo venció en una carrera, hizo una gran rabieta, acusándolo de haber hecho trampa, o alegando un malestar que le impidió dar lo mejor de sí. Sus reacciones siempre eran agresivas, pero realmente nunca llegaba a hacer nada, razón por la cual el rubio mantenía la calma en estos momentos.

A pesar de ello, el resto de sus compañeros se mostraban insistentes en que Purlo debía calmarse, como si realmente les preocupara que en ésta ocasión fuera a ser diferente que las anteriores.

—Purlo, por favor —trata de intervenir Eagus, acercándose a los dos—, hay que demostrar una buena actitud deportiva y aceptar…

—¡No! —interrumpe Purlo con clara frustración— ¡No voy a aceptar nada! ¡Estoy harto de este niño bonito ganándose toda la atención!

Ante eso, dicho "niño bonito" no puede más que alzar una ceja. ¿Toda la atención? Lo hace sonar como si Link fuera el más popular de la escuela, y eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

—No sé de qué estas hablando, Purlo —no puede evitar opinar Link en voz alta—. ¿A qué atención te refieres?

—¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo! —le reclama el moreno, señalándole con el dedo índice derecho— ¡Yo era la Super estrella! ¡Las chicas deberían ponerme atención a mí!

Tenía que estar bromeando… sin poder evitarlo, Link desvía su mirada hacia Fado, volviendo a alzar su ceja con una expresión un tanto incrédula. Al notar su mirada, su amigo rubio le sonríe divertido. Enserio, ¿Por qué hacen parecer como si tuviera un club de fans o algo por el estilo? No es ningún galán de escuela ni nada por el estilo.

—¡Pero ya me canse! —el nuevo grito de Purlo recupera la atención de Link— ¡He aguantado demasiado! ¡Hoy te daré lo que te mereces, y todos verán que yo soy el mejor!

Notando sus intenciones, e internamente sintiéndose sorprendido de que sus compañeros hubieran tenido razón en su modo de actuar, Link descruza sus brazos. No era muy diferente de poder percibir cuando van a atacarlo con una espada, los movimientos de los músculos de Purlo eran una fácil indicación de que iba a soltarle un puñetazo.

Gracias a ello, es que cuando dicho golpe es lanzado, a Link le resulta muy sencillo el moverse con suavidad hacia un lado. El puño que iba directo contra su cara, simplemente roza el aire cerca de su mejilla derecha.

—¡Link! —se escucha un grito colectivo entre los otros estudiantes, pero también había otra voz entre estas.

Es esa voz en la que Link se centra, reconociéndola al instante. Desviando la mirada hacia un lado, le resulta fácil ver la figura formalmente vestida de Zelda, quien se acercaba al lugar con clara preocupación. Detrás de ella pudo notar también una larga cabellera azul, la cual no tarda en reconocer como la profesora Nayru.

Sintiendo el peligro aproximarse a él, el joven hylian vuelve a centrar su atención al frente, encontrándose que Purlo había lanzado un segundo puñetazo con el otro brazo. En esta ocasión, Link separa las piernas, poniendo un mayor soporte en la derecha, para inclinar su cuerpo hacia ese lado… y casi de forma inconsciente, empuña la mano izquierda, manteniendo el brazo ligeramente hacia atrás.

Pero antes de que el brazo de Purlo llegara hasta donde él, el moreno es sujetado por el fornido profesor de educación física, quien lo atrapa pasándole los brazos por debajo de las axilas, inmovilizándolo.

—¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! —demanda el maestro Eagus, viéndose claramente molesto por la situación desarrollada.

Por otra parte, Link también había sido retenido, pero de un modo mucho más suave que su compañero; aunque no menos efectivo. Su muñeca izquierda estaba atrapada en el agarre de una delicada y femenina mano. Centrando su vista primero en esos delgados dedos de piel blanquecina, Link alza lentamente los ojos hasta toparse con el rostro de Zelda. La expresión en el rostro de ella era un tanto difícil de leer; sus ojos demostraban preocupación, ansiedad… y él estaba casi seguro de que ahí había un pequeño destello de decepción.

Era claro que la hylian se había dado cuenta de que él estaba preparando un golpe con el que fuera a responderle al segundo ataque de Purlo, y que la idea de que él hubiera podido hacer eso no la había hecho muy feliz.

Link aprieta un poco la boca, frustrado de haber causado esa emoción en Zelda, antes de bajar la mirada. Su mano izquierda lentamente va liberándose de la fuerza que había estado aplicando, abriendo su palma. A pesar de ello, la profesora no le suelta de su muñeca.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —pregunta seriamente Zelda, mirando a todo el grupo de estudiantes, e incluso al maestro de esa clase— Soy Zelda Harkinian, la profesora de historia. Me gustaría saber por qué está ocurriendo esto en su clase, profesor.

Todos se notaban sorprendidos por la llegada de las dos maestras, especialmente por la manera en que Zelda estaba interviniendo en la situación. Incluso Eagus se veía sorprendido, hasta algo incómodo, al sentir la acusación que la mujer rubia dejaba entrever en sus palabras.

Había algunos que estaban sorprendidos de que la profesora estuviera sujetando a Link de la muñeca, siendo entonces que se habían fijado en el hecho de que, hasta hace unos instantes, el muchacho había tenido su mano empuñada. Tanto Orielle como Malon estaban atentas a que ella no le había soltado. La castaña observaba esto con intriga, mientras que la pelirroja se notaba algo incomoda al presenciar eso.

Sorprendentemente, la respuesta a la pregunta que hizo Zelda sería respondida precisamente por aquel al que ella había detenido.

—Sólo un pequeño desacuerdo entre estudiantes —dice Link con suavidad, sonriendo tenuemente a Zelda—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, maestra —lentamente libera su muñeca del agarre de ella.

La mujer se había sorprendido cuando lo escuchó responder eso, por lo que a él no le resulto ningún problema el liberarse. Saliendo de su estupor al agitar su cabeza, Zelda no tarda en insistir.

—¿Cómo que nada? —señala hacia Purlo, que se acababa de liberar del agarre del maestro Eagus— ¡Si yo vi que él estuvo a punto de golpearte! —mira luego hacia el moreno— ¡Quiero una explicación, joven!

El aludido chasquea con la lengua, girando la cabeza hacia su izquierda, negándose a ver directamente a la profesora.

—Él se lo ha buscado… —se justifica amargamente Purlo, manteniendo los puños hacia abajo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué forma exactamente? —demanda Zelda, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas— ¿Qué hizo para que tú quisieras pegarle?

Purlo no responde, simplemente endurece más su expresión, mientras sus puños temblaban a sus costados. De forma suave y tranquila, casi como si no hubiera segundas intenciones en su movimiento más allá de hablar, Link se pone delante de Zelda. No parecía importarle que estuviera dándole la espalda a Purlo, quien no se notaba muy contento de tal acción.

—Tranquila, profesora —comenta Link todavía sonriendo—. Nadie salió herido, ¿verdad? Así que no hace falta preocuparse por esto.

—Esto no puede quedarse así, Link —le responde la maestra, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Fue una completa agresión —vuelve a mirar a Purlo por encima del hombro de Link—, eso no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto.

—Profesora Harkinian —interrumpe de pronto Eagus, llamando la atención de los dos rubios—, le agradezco mucho esto, pero yo puedo encargarme de la situación.

El hombre se veía incomodo al pedirle aquello, pero no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. Zelda no estaba segura de si acaso era que no le gustaba el hecho de que cuestionara su desempeño como profesor, o simplemente no quería que ella se viera involucrada por alguna razón. Sin embargo, ella no pensaba dejarlo así; no cuando había un detalle muy importante que tratar.

—De acuerdo, profesor —acepta Zelda, antes de ver de nuevo al joven hylian frente a ella—, pero quisiera hablar con Link un momento, si es posible.

Aquella petición sorprendería a los presentes, incluido el principal involucrado.

—¿Con Link? —repite el profesor de educación física, confundido— ¿Por qué razón?

—Hay algunas cosas que necesito hablar con él —explica la rubia, mirando brevemente al hombre mayor, antes de centrarse en el muchacho—, me siento responsable, como su profesora.

Nadie había hablado en todo ese rato, simplemente mirando con curiosidad la situación que se estaba generando frente a ellos. Si Zelda quería evitar que se siguiera hablando de ella y de Link dentro del grupo de él, no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Pero eso realmente no le importaba a ella en esos momentos.

—De acuerdo —acaba accediendo Eagus, aunque aún se notaba confundido—. Ve, Link.

El aludido gira su cabeza para ver por encima del hombro a su profesor, antes de ver de nuevo a Zelda, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Éste movimiento basta para que Zelda se dé la vuelta y comience a caminar, alejándose de todos. Link no tarda en seguirla, manteniendo una ligera distancia entre ellos.

Los demás presentes los observan partir, incluida Nayru, quien sentía que no era una buena idea entrometerse en la conversación que fueran a tener esos dos.

—Tsk, siempre ganándose la atención que no se merece —se queja Purlo, cruzando sus brazos.

Desviando la mirada de las retiradas figuras de Link y Zelda, Nayru se fija en el muchacho moreno. Las finas facciones de su rostro demostraban la serenidad habitual.

—¿No crees que es hora de superar aquella derrota? —murmura la mujer de azulado cabello— No tienes que tratar a Link con tanta agresividad sólo porque te venció. A todo mundo le pasa alguna vez.

Como respuesta, Purlo simplemente gruñe, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

* * *

Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Zelda se gira para poder mirar a Link, quien se había detenido al verla hacer aquello.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta sin preámbulos la rubia, cruzando los brazos por debajo de su pecho.

En ésta ocasión, Link estaba lo suficientemente afectado por la situación ocurrida, que no se percataría del modo en que se alza su busto por esa acción; simplemente mantiene la mirada en los ojos de Zelda.

—Creí que lo habías visto —le responde Link—, hubo una pequeña rencilla que no paso a mayores, eso fue todo.

—Vi lo que pasó —dice Zelda con ligera frustración—, no estoy hablando de eso. Ibas a responderle el golpe, Link.

El hylian desvía la mirada por unos momentos, apretando nerviosamente sus puños.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta, Link —insiste la maestra luego de que él se queda en silencio por vario rato. Incluso su pie derecho estaba empezando a zapatear.

Al ver esta acción, Link frunce muy ligeramente el ceño, volviendo a ver a Zelda. Antes de hablar, toma un profundo respiro, exhalándolo con suavidad.

—Fue una reacción involuntaria —contesta pasivamente—, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

Zelda se apretaría los codos con ambas manos, jalando un poco la tela del saco que estaba usando. Del mismo modo, presionaba sus labios uno contra el otro, notándose insegura de la respuesta del muchacho.

—¿De verdad?... —dudando por unos momentos, Zelda se atreve a solicitar algo— Link, lo lamento… pero me gustaría poder hablar con tus padres respecto a esto, ¿Te parece bien que nos encontremos en el mismo lugar después de la escuela? Puedo llevarte a casa, aprovechando que voy a ir de todas formas.

Aunque Link se siente aturdido por lo que ella le estaba diciendo, hace todo lo posible por esconderlo. Inhalando aire por medio de su nariz, lo deja salir por su boca, separando sólo un poco sus labios para soltar ese suave soplido.

—De acuerdo —acepta él, sorprendiéndola ligeramente—, sí eso te hace sentir más tranquila.

Todavía sintiéndose insegura y nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar, Zelda se lleva una mano al pecho, mirando fijamente al hylian.

—Lo hago porque me preocupas, Link —le explica ella, esperando que comprendiera.

—Lo sé —rápidamente contesta Link, sonriéndole suavemente—, no pasa nada… ahora, lo siento, pero tengo que volver a clase, antes de que empiecen a cuestionarse más sobre el que estamos hablando aquí. Nos vemos luego, Zelda.

Sin darle tiempo a responderle, Link se gira y comienza a caminar de regreso hacia donde su clase seguía agrupada. Zelda le ve retirarse, pensando en que había cometido una especie de error, pero no estaba segura de cual.

Avanzando a paso firme, Link empuña ambas manos a sus costados. También presionaría sus dientes con algo de fuerza por dentro de su boca. No podía evitarlo… comprendía perfectamente que a Zelda le hubiera preocupado que él hubiera estado a unos instantes de utilizar la violencia, algo que ella nunca había aprobado del todo. No era eso lo que estaba molestándole…

… Era el hecho de que estaba tratándolo como si todavía fuera un niño.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí nos quedamos por hoy!**_

 _ **Ciertamente, las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles para nuestros protagonistas sólo porque hayan resuelto el dilema de su incomunicado distanciamiento. Después de todo, han pasado seis años, y es difícil acostumbrarse a los cambios que no se presenciaron.**_

 _ **Próximamente veremos cómo se enfrentaran a esta ligera dificultad, y a ¡todas las demás que se pongan en su camino!**_

 _ **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! ¡Como siempre, cualquier duda, queja o comentario, será bien recibido y respondido a la brevedad posible!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	9. Deseo de protección

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Supongo que lo mejor será remover eso de tener días definidos para subir mis capítulos. Nunca parezco alcanzar el día prometido. Así que en este caso, me quedare con que simplemente continuare la historia, aunque con actualizaciones relativamente irregulares.**_

 _ **De todas formas, ¡lamento mucho la demora en actualizar!**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer, como siempre, a**_ **Fox McCloude** _ **,**_ **LinkAnd0606** _ **,**_ **Sheika 360** _ **, y a**_ **Flame n' Shadows** _ **, por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, ¡Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo!**_

 _ **Ahora sí, ¡les dejo con esta nueva entrega de la historia!**_

* * *

Link ya se esperaba este tipo de resultados después de lo ocurrido en clase de Educación física. La llegada de Zelda todavía era demasiado reciente, por lo que las cosas que ocurrieran en relación a ella eran muy tomadas en cuenta; especialmente cuando se trataba de algo que desde el primer día tenía a algunos estudiantes especulando. Sí, Link ya se esperaba ésta situación.

Eso no significaba que le agradara.

—Link, no puedes decir que eso no fue nada —estaba diciendo uno de sus compañeros.

Estaban todos en los vestidores, poniéndose de vuelta sus uniformes habituales. Link se encontraba cerrándose los botones de su camisa, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Hacia lo posible por ignorar a los demás chicos presentes. Afortunadamente no eran todos, algunos no parecían interesados en acosarlo respecto a la situación ocurrida con la profesora de historia.

—Vamos, amigo —insiste otro estudiante, quien estaba poniéndose los pantalones, al lado derecho del rubio— ¿Por qué no nos dices de una vez la verdad?

Link por fin abre los ojos, aunque sea ligeramente, y gira la cabeza un poco para ver a aquel muchacho. Era curioso escuchar a Cawlin llamarle amigo. Ese chico de baja estatura y complexión un tanto robusta era alguien que no dudaba en seguir a Groose, un fortachón de la clase D, al momento de meterse con otros estudiantes. Él era uno de esos alumnos, aunque siempre hacia lo posible por evitarse problemas con el grandulón pelirrojo.

—Creo haber dicho ya la verdad —responde Link mientras se faja tranquilamente su camisa, cerrándose los pantalones una vez que lo hace—, no hay nada especial que contar.

—Sabes que eso no puede ser —dice otra voz, mientras un brazo llega desde atrás de Link y le rodea el cuello, jalándolo hacia atrás—, tiene que haber algo más ahí.

El rubio suelta un quejido de molestia ante la confianza que se está tomando Hanch, otro de sus compañeros. Con él no ha tenido nunca algún problema en particular, pero tampoco se podía decir que fueran amigos, pese al tiempo que llevan siendo compañeros de clase.

—Todos estamos seguros que conoces a esa belleza de maestra de algo —sigue diciendo Hanch, manteniendo su agarre en el cuello de Link con su brazo izquierdo.

Con un rápido tic en el ojo izquierdo, Link usa su brazo derecho para así poder darle un codazo en el estómago al muchacho. No había sido con mucha fuerza, sólo la suficiente para que Hanch se quejara y así él pudiera zafarse de su brazo. Aunque, si Link era honesto consigo mismo… sí había tenido la intención de darle con más fuerza al escuchar el cómo se refirió a Zelda.

—No sé por qué insisten con eso —dice Link, mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida de los vestidores—. Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Por más que quisiera esconder la verdad, tampoco podía soltar la mentira de que realmente no conoce a Zelda. Eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a decir, jamás.

Antes de poder salir, siente una mano en su hombro izquierdo, que lo obliga a detenerse. Girando su cabeza, se encuentra con que había sido Sakon. Se trataba de un compañero que definitivamente resaltaba entre los demás por tener su cabeza completamente calva, además de una complexión física muy delgada. La sonrisa que tiene en su rostro le resultaba tan perturbante como siempre.

—¿Qué quieres, Sakon? —cuestiona el rubio, observando la mano que todavía estaba sobre su hombro.

Tomándolo como una señal para que retirara su mano, eso es precisamente lo que hace Sakon. Sin embargo, la sonrisa seguía presente en su cara.

—Vamos, Link —el rubio no sabe si es intencional o no, pero Sakon siempre aplicaba un tono de voz burlesco, en conjunto con su voz ligeramente aguda—, por lo menos dinos que sucedió con la profesora Zelda.

—No tengo realmente por qué hacerlo —se gira Link al decir eso, queriendo evitar la incomodidad del cuello al estar mirando para atrás—, pero si eso sirve para que me dejen en paz… —observa el cómo algunos de sus compañeros se ponen más atentos a lo que está diciendo— sólo quiso preguntarme directamente que había pasado.

—Y seguramente le dijiste que eras una inocente victima que no tuvo nada que ver —aquella irritada voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Purlo.

Link se fija en el moreno, quien igualmente ya estaba totalmente cambiado. Estaba parado contra el casillero, teniendo sus brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

—No, no le dije nada parecido —responde el hylian rubio de forma despreocupada.

Y antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Link rápidamente se gira para así poder salirse de los vestidores, sólo escuchando detrás de él los llamados de sus compañeros.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de él, el joven puede soltar un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo sabía que sería estúpido quedarse ahí parado cuando en cualquier momento pueden simplemente abrir la puerta. Por ello no tarda en proseguir caminando, alejándose decididamente de los vestidores, buscando ir a su salón de clases.

Mientras va caminando, el muchacho se pone a pensar en esa situación que lo tiene tan tenso. No era sólo el acoso que sus compañeros, era lo que había descubierto sobre Zelda.

En un principio no lo había notado, demasiado afectado por el reencuentro como para pensar en otra cosa, especialmente porque las muestras de afecto de la profesora le parecían naturales luego de no haberse visto por tanto tiempo. Pero con lo que paso hace poco, Link no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la situación. El comportamiento que Zelda ha tenido con él es prácticamente el mismo que tenía cuando todavía era un niño.

La manera en que lo abrazaba, la forma en que le hablaba. Sólo bastaba con recordar la noche anterior, con el comentario que ella le hizo de que si acaso quisiera que ella se quedara con él hasta que se quedara dormido, justo como pasaba en su infancia.

Era muy notable que, para Zelda, todavía era ese niño que lloro contra su pecho el día que ella se fue, pero que le prometió que sería fuerte.

Habiendo llegado a su salón, donde ya estaban algunas de sus compañeras, y otros chicos que habían salido antes que él de los vestidores, Link se sienta en su sitio. Recargando los codos en la mesa, entrelaza sus dedos frente a su boca, meditando un poco más en la situación.

Parte de él comprendía la actitud de Zelda. Habían pasado seis años y no pudieron comunicarse en todo ese tiempo; por lo que era razonable que a ella le costara un poco el aceptar que ya no era ese mismo niño que dejo atrás. Además, sólo habían pasado tres días desde que se volvieron a ver, y éste apenas era el primero desde que oficialmente se reunieron y aclararon todo.

Pensando en ello, el hylian decide que tal vez no está siendo muy justo con ella al esperar que lo trate como al casi joven adulto que es, ya que realmente no ha tenido mucho tiempo para conocerlo como tal en un nivel personal.

Sólo era cuestión de encargarse de demostrarle precisamente eso, que ya no era un niño.

—¡No es justo que te fueras así! ¡Aún tenemos preguntas! —se escucha de pronto la voz de Hanch, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del salón se abre.

Pero primero… habría que soportar más acoso por parte de ese grupo de chicos que parecían gustarle los chismes aún más que a las chicas.

Era una fortuna que la próxima clase estuviera a punto de comenzar.

* * *

—Sigo sorprendida de que pasara algo como eso —murmura Zelda para sí misma, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Se había separado de Nayru no hace mucho, debido a que ella tenía designado una clase para la siguiente hora. Había estado conversando con ella por un rato después del incidente ocurrido en la clase de educación física del grupo de Link, habiéndose quedado las dos algo preocupadas por lo sucedido.

* * *

— _Hace tiempo que Purlo, el muchacho de cabello negro, le tiene algo de antipatía a Link_ — _explica Nayru, estando las dos sentadas de nuevo en la mesa donde se habían presentado_ — _. Desde que él lo venció en el festival deportivo del año pasado, Purlo insiste en que todo lo que Link hace es sólo para presumir. Especialmente porque… bueno_ — _una ligeramente divertida sonrisa se forma en los labios de Nayru_ — _, sus "admiradoras" pasaron a prestarle atención a Link en vez de a él._

— _Suena como un comportamiento muy infantil_ — _responde Zelda con una ligera muestra de fastidio, aunque por dentro se sentía más enfadada por la injusticia que estaba cometiendo Purlo_ — _. Entonces ¿lo que paso hoy es algo muy constante?_

 _Dentro de su mente, la rubia le dedica un pensamiento a aquella información de que Link se había "robado" a las "admiradoras" de Purlo… pero realmente no estaba segura de que pensar o decir al respecto. Por ello decide no comentarlo y centrarse en lo demás._

— _Oh, no_ — _dice la otra mujer, mientras niega con la cabeza_ — _. Aunque casi siempre que hay alguna especie de competencia Purlo no se reserva algún comentario negativo, nunca había agredido físicamente a Link. Al menos, no que yo lo hubiese visto._

 _Al menos eso era algo, piensa Zelda para sí misma. Tomando un respiro, consigue el valor para preguntar._

— _¿Qué me dices de Link?_ — _ante la curiosa mirada de Nayru, se obliga a sí misma a explicar_ — _¿Ha hecho algo alguna vez que explique que sus compañeros puedan tener ese tipo de reacciones con él?_

 _Esta vez, la expresión de la mujer de cabello azul era de total sorpresa, incluso incredulidad._

— _¿Link? En lo absoluto_ — _responde luego de unos instantes_ — _. Es un muchacho bastante tranquilo. Nunca lo he visto comportarse de tal forma que justificadamente haga que sus compañeros se enfaden con él._

 _Zelda asiente con la cabeza ante aquella respuesta, mirando a ninguna parte por delante de ella. No podía saber si Nayru conocía a Link tan bien como podría hacerlo un docente a un alumno, pero debía conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber si el muchacho ha mostrado o no un comportamiento agresivo o violento. Según la opinión de esa mujer, Link no era alguien que buscara peleas._

 _Pero tampoco se puede decir que sea completamente reacio a estas. Por algo es que su cuerpo iba a responder al ataque de Purlo con un golpe propio. Es verdad que estaba en la naturaleza humana el defenderse o escapar de las agresiones; pero de todas formas no puede evitar sentirse sorprendida de haber notado que Link iba a contraatacar antes de que el profesor de educación física y ella interrumpieran._

— _Bueno_ — _habla Zelda después de unos momentos de silencio_ — _, espero que pronto los muchachos puedan arreglar sus diferencias. No me gustaría que se pasaran todo el tiempo en tensión._

* * *

No quiso explicarle a Nayru sus preocupaciones personales. Ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba segura de que Link hubiera soltado ese puñetazo si ella no lo hubiera detenido. Eso es algo que tenía que hablar con los señores Recke. Seguro que ellos comprenderían su preocupación de que su pequeño príncipe tuviera ese tipo de reacciones.

Viendo que la puerta de su próxima clase estaba cerca, Zelda toma un profundo respiro, sabiendo que era necesario serenarse y despejar aunque sea un poco su mente para poder impartir su materia de forma eficiente. Aún faltaban algunas horas para poder hablar con Link, y con sus padres. Por lo tanto, por ahora se dedicaría a su trabajo.

Estando delante de la puerta, la profesora exhala con suavidad, antes de abrirse paso al salón.

—Muy buenas tardes a todos —saluda cordialmente al entrar.

* * *

Recargado contra la pared cerca de la ventana, a la esquina al fondo del salón, Link observa hacia el exterior. Desde donde estaba su salón podía ver un poco de extensión de las viviendas al lado derecho de la escuela. Algunos vehículos pasar ocasionalmente por las calles, e incluso uno que otro transeúnte.

Sólo una clase más, y podrá acabar el día de hoy. Un poco más, e ira a encontrarse con Zelda para que así ambos pudieran ir a la casa de él.

Del otro lado del salón, tres pares de ojos observaban la postura del muchacho, recargado de costado contra la pared, teniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Unos lo miraban con nerviosismo, otros con desconfianza, y los terceros con tranquilidad.

Anju, quien era la que observaba tranquilamente a Link, desvía su mirada hacia Malon. Notando los nervios en su mirada, posa una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

—Malon —le llama en voz baja, consiguiendo que la chica la mire—, si no te sientes cómoda en estos momentos, puedes dejarlo para después.

—Pero ¿Qué dices, Anju? —interviene Orielle rápidamente, también hablando en un tono bajo, pero notándose su fastidio— Yo creo que entre más rápido empiece a actuar, más oportunidades tendrá.

—Tal vez no sea una buena idea —responde Anju con clara duda, observando a Link y luego regresando su vista a Orielle—. Link ya se llevó algunos fastidios el día de hoy… no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar con él.

—Se las verá conmigo si se atreve a comportarse mal con Malon —no tarda en asegurar Orielle, empuñando su mano derecha a la altura de su hombro.

Dicha chica había estado mirando de un lado a otro como si la conversación de sus amigas fuera una partida de tenis. No sabía si encontrar divertido o exasperante que hablaran de su situación cómo si ella no pudiera tomar la decisión por su cuenta, o que no estuviera ahí.

Era una suerte que otros de sus compañeros estuvieran presentes y tuvieran sus propias conversaciones. De lo contrario, estaba totalmente segura de que Link habría podido escuchar sin mucho problema lo que sus amigas estaban hablando.

Centrando su atención de nuevo en Link, puede notar una expresión algo distante en los ojos azules de este. La manera en que observaba por la ventana denotaba un intenso deseo por estar fuera; pero eso era bastante normal en cualquier estudiante.

Sin embargo, es esa expresión lo que hace que Malon tome su decisión.

—Anju tiene razón —dice de pronto, interrumpiendo el intercambio de argumentos de sus amigas.

—¿Qué? —se queja Orielle luego de salir de la sorpresa de la intromisión de Malon— Vamos, me prometiste que harías algo.

—Sí, lo se —le responde Malon, mirándole con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Pero ahora no es un buen momento. Sé que no quieres que Link se niegue a hablarme, Orielle, pero… —mira al muchacho en cuestión por unos momentos— Creo que, como están las cosas, no se le podría culpar por no tener ganas de hablar.

La castaña se cruzaría de brazos, desviando la mirada y suspirando con fastidio.

—Enserio… —murmura algo frustrada Orielle— Me pregunto cuando llegara el día en que dejes de justificar todo lo que Link haga o pueda hacer.

—Lo siento —Malon vuelve a sonreír con cierta pena—, es lo que creo. Quisiera poder hablar con Link cuando esté más segura de que no va a rechazarme, y éste no parece ser ese momento.

El sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose atrae la atención de todos, incluso de Link. Mirando de reojo en aquella dirección, observa la figura del último maestro del día.

Soltando un suave suspiro, el hylian se retira con calma de la pared, para así poder irse a su asiento. Sólo esta clase más, y por fin podría irse a casa.

* * *

Fado no podía negar que se sentía preocupado.

Mientras el maestro de algebra continuaba explicando sobre esas operaciones tan tediosas; el joven gira un poco su cabeza para así poder ver por encima de su hombro. Link estaba anotando tranquilamente lo que el profesor estaba explicando, con su vista pasando entre la pizarra y su cuaderno.

Había hablado con él después del incidente de mediodía en Educación física, pero realmente no había conseguido mucho de ello. Link le dijo que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Pero eso era algo un tanto difícil de hacer. Es cierto que Purlo ya había mostrado desde antes una animosidad contra Link, pero nunca había llegado a agredirlo de esa manera. A Fado le preocupaba mucho que eso significaba que de ahora en adelante, cualquier ventaja o victoria que Link pueda tener sobre Purlo, iba a generar que este reaccionara de forma violenta.

Lo peor de todo era que, cuando Link salió de los vestidores, el moreno había insistido en decir en voz alta su desagrado por el hylian rubio, y a repetir que era hora de que alguien le diera una lección.

— _Espero que haya sido sólo una amenaza vacía de alguien que sólo quiere presumir con fanfarronadas._

Aun así, lo mejor era insistirle a Link de que debe estar más consciente de la situación con Purlo.

* * *

Alumna o maestra, Zelda no iba a negar que siempre era un alivio cuando el día escolar termina, y uno es libre de irse a casa. Eso es lo que piensa mientras esta en la sala de maestros, firmando su salida.

—¿Qué tal todo hasta ahora?

Sorprendida por la repentina voz, la rubia se gira, encontrándose con el profesor Shad Skye. Zelda no puede evitar parpadear un tanto extrañada, como si no esperara que ese hombre volviera a hablarle luego de darle la bienvenida el primer día.

Saliendo de su sorpresa, la maestra saluda de forma amigable.

—Hola —saluda cordialmente antes que nada—, todo ha estado bien hasta ahora, gracias por preguntar.

—Es un gusto oír eso —le responde Shad con la misma sonrisa amable—. Recuerda, si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en buscarme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dice Zelda aun sonriendo—, se lo agradezco mucho.

—No tienes que hablarme de Usted —comenta el pelirrojo—, yo creo que podríamos tutearnos sin problemas, ¿O es una incomodidad para ti?

Sorprendida una vez más, en ésta ocasión por lo que le estaba sugiriendo, Zelda agita ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, no es una incomodidad —contesta ella al poco rato—. Sí te parece bien… —dice casi de forma experimental.

Siempre había sido una persona muy cordial, tratando con respeto a sus superiores, o a los desconocidos que se veían claramente mayores que ella.

Pero cuando no parecía haber ningún inconveniente por parte de la otra persona para dialogar de una manera un poco más personal, ella usualmente no ponía objeciones. No es que realmente se sintiera cercana a esa persona en particular, simplemente no veía ningún problema en que la trataran de Tú, o de hacerlo ella misma.

—Excelente —dice Shad, sonriendo—, me alegra que haya confianza.

Ella no lo llamaría así, pero no le veía caso a corregirlo. Después de todo, deseaba llevarse bien con sus colegas de trabajo.

—Bueno, Zelda —vuelve a hablar el profesor—, debo retirarme. Un gusto haber hablado de nuevo contigo.

—Igualmente —responde ella, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios—, hasta mañana, Shad.

Correspondiendo su despedida con un movimiento de su cabeza, Shad ajusta el agarre de su mano derecha en su maletín, girándose para poder retirarse del lugar. Zelda no tarda en regresar su atención a sus propias cosas, tomando su maletín de la mesa. Era hora de ir al lugar designado para encontrarse con Link.

—Señorita Harkinian, ¿tiene un momento? —escucha una voz masculina desde la entrada de la sala de profesores.

Intrigada por la nueva aparición, la rubia no tarda en guiar su vista en aquella dirección. Encontrándose con el serio rostro del director, Rauru.

* * *

—Así que —mira Fado curioso a su amigo, mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela— ¿debes ir a hacer algo una vez más?

Lo hacía parecer como si realmente nunca alguno de los dos hubiera tenido que ir a otro lugar después de la escuela, en lugar de irse a casa. Claro que en otras ocasiones, Link comúnmente si le decía a donde tenía que ir, o que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, eso ahora no era una opción.

Ambos estaban saliendo un rato después de que lo hicieran casi todos los demás. Link porque no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera tomar una dirección diferente para poder ir a donde Zelda estaba esperándolo. Fado había insistido en quedarse, preocupado por lo que había pasado el día de hoy. De todas formas, confiaba en que no lo siguiera, aunque de seguro se hacía una idea de que era ese "algo" que debe hacer.

—¿Qué? ¿Te estas sintiendo solo acaso? —se burla un poco Link, sonriendo a medias al mirarle de reojo. Levantando la mano derecha, le revuelve el cabello a Fado— No te preocupes, no tengo otro mejor amigo ni nada.

Era mucho más fácil para Link el hacer ese tipo de tratos gracias al hecho de que Fado era considerablemente más bajo que él, casi una cabeza completa. Lo más seguro es que eso fuera por su ascendencia Kokiri.

Dándole un manotazo en el brazo para que dejara de despeinarlo, Fado se ríe con diversión mientras niega con la cabeza. Pero antes de poder responderle nada de vuelta, observa en la entrada de la escuela la figura de un estudiante de cabello negro. Su firme postura, de brazos cruzados y mirada dura, denotaba con toda claridad que no tenía en mente ningún plan amistoso.

Fado mira nervioso a Link, quien había borrado la sonrisa de su boca.

Él le había recordado respecto a la amenaza que Purlo hizo en los vestidores después de que Link se retirara; pero éste había insistido en que no tenían por qué preocuparse, que de seguro era sólo una fanfarronería para quedar bien entre los demás chicos.

—Link… —le llama el muchacho, preocupado.

—No te preocupes —contesta el aludido, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante—, no habrá ningún problema.

Fado no estaba tan seguro, especialmente cuando ya estaban básicamente en la salida y la expresión de Purlo resaltaba su animosidad contra Link.

—Al fin sales, Recke —comenta el moreno con antipatía, mirando firmemente al rubio—. Empezaba a creer que tenías miedo de encontrarme.

Link le mira arqueando una ceja, mostrándose despreocupado.

—Lamento decirte que no estabas en ninguno de mis pensamientos, Purlo —responde con sinceridad. Tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar que en su compañero de clases— ¿Me necesitabas para algo?

—No quieras pasarte de listo —reclama Purlo, bajando los puños a sus laterales—, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Link con expresión inocente, parpadeando un par de veces— Tendrás que disculparme, llevo un poco de prisa, la verdad. Tal vez otro día nos encargamos de eso que dices.

—¡Ni creas que te vas a poder escapar así de fácil! —dice el moreno mientras se interpone en el camino de Link, quien había tratado de irse por la derecha— ¡Estoy harto de ti y de esa arrogancia que muestras para conseguir la atención de las chicas!

— _Le dijo la sartén al cazo_ —piensa el hylian de ojos azules— Piénsalo de ésta forma: sólo tienes que aguantarme un año más.

—¡No estoy para tus bromas! —Purlo levanta los dos puños a la altura de su pecho, poniéndose en una agresiva posición de ataque— ¡Es hora de darte una lección!

—¿Aquí delante de la escuela? —pregunta Link entre el sarcasmo y la incredulidad— No muy inteligente de tu parte, ¿no lo crees?

Aquello sólo sirve para hacer enfadar más a Purlo, quien apretaba la mandíbula de un modo que resaltaba la manera en que estaba presionando sus dientes dentro de su boca.

—¡No me importa! —declara él con enfado— ¡Así todos verán que soy mejor que tú! ¡Y las chicas volverán a prestarme la atención que tú me arrebataste!

Link parpadea un par de veces, con inocente, y falsa, confusión nuevamente.

—Dime que no estás hablando de esas tres chicas —dice Link, como si realmente no se creyera esa posibilidad.

—Kili, Hannah y Misha —aporta de pronto Fado, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta el momento.

—Sí, ellas —responde Link, asintiendo con la cabeza— ¿No estarás hablando enserio, verdad, Purlo?

—¡¿Y por qué no estaría hablando enserio?! —pregunta el aludido, cada vez más molesto— ¡Me robaste a mis chicas! ¡Con tus presunciones y arrogancias!

El hylian rubio se lleva la mano derecha a la cara, tapándose los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Purlo —le habla después de retirar la mano de su rostro—, realmente no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

En cierto modo, el moreno tenía razón. Si las chicas en cuestión lo vieran derrotándolo a él, sin duda recuperaría sus atenciones. Eso era debido a que ese trio simplemente buscaba a quien admirar. Actualmente, el objeto de esa admiración era Link, luego de que le ganara al anterior, Purlo.

No queriendo seguir más con ese tema, Link pasa rápidamente por un lado de Purlo, avanzando a paso moderado. Técnicamente si estaba escapando, pero por ningún motivo iba a dar la idea de que estaba huyendo despavorido.

—¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás! —el rubio siente una mano agarrarle con fuerza del hombro derecho, jalándolo para que se girara.

Esa era una posibilidad que ya se estaba esperando. Por ello, no se le dificulta mucho el impulsarse hacia atrás para esquivar el puñetazo que Purlo pensaba darle en la mejilla. Al no dar en el blanco, el moreno pierde un poco el balance, pero no tarda en sostenerse de nuevo, levantando de nuevo los dos puños frente a su pecho.

—¡No te iras de aquí hasta que yo lo diga! —insiste Purlo, decidido.

—Purlo, de verdad —trata de razonar Link, sin cambiar su habitual postura con el maletín sobre el hombro izquierdo—, no creo que nada de esto sea necesario.

—¡No me interesa lo que tu creas! —grita el otro muchacho, impulsándose hacia adelante para preparar otro puñetazo con el brazo derecho.

Link iba a dar un salto hacia un lado para esquivar ese nuevo golpe, pero acaba sorprendiéndose por lo que ocurre.

Desde atrás, Fado trata de sostener a Purlo usando ambos brazos por debajo de las axilas de este. Eso logro que el moreno detuviera su puñetazo, ya que tampoco se esperaba que eso fuera a pasar, habiéndose olvidado completamente de que el otro rubio estaba ahí también.

—¡Fado! —le llama Link preocupado, no queriendo que su amigo se metiera en eso, recriminándose mentalmente el no haberle dicho antes que se fuera.

—¡Vete ahora, Link! ¡Vamos! —dice Fado, tratando de aplicar más fuerza en el agarre que estaba haciendo.

Fado no era precisamente un chico débil, pero tampoco se le puede considerar alguien fuerte del todo. Era difícil que el realmente pudiera sostener por mucho tiempo a alguien que, pese a sus fanfarronerías, si tenía ciertas cualidades atléticas.

Es por eso que, presa del enfado, Purlo no tarda en forcejear lo suficiente para quitarse de encima a Fado, quien se ve ligeramente empujado hacia atrás. Y para rematar, el irritado moreno se gira y le lanza un duro puñetazo al muchacho, dándole en la mejilla izquierda, mandándolo hacia el piso.

—¡Ha! ¡Eso te enseñara a meterte en tus asuntos! —seguro de sí mismo, Purlo se gira de nuevo hacia Link— ¡Ahora sí…!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, esta vez es Purlo el que recibe el puñetazo, justo en el lado derecho de su cara. El impacto lo tambalea hacia atrás, haciéndolo sentir terriblemente aturdido.

Agitando su cabeza para recuperar la percepción, puede observar que Link había cambiado totalmente su postura. El maletín estaba en el piso, y estaba en una básica posición de pelea, con las piernas separadas y flexionadas, y los brazos alzados a la altura de los hombros, con los puños en alto.

La mirada del rubio también había se había alterado completamente, mostrando una expresión mucho más dura, casi feroz.

Otro detalle que puede notar, es que el puño izquierdo de Link estaba ligeramente manchado de rojo.

—Si quieres golpear a alguien, Purlo —dice Link con un tono agresivo—, puedes intentarlo conmigo.

Llevándose el puño derecho para frotarse la boca y la nariz, el moreno se fija en que acaba manchando su mano de sangre. Esto lo hace sentir todavía más molesto, dirigiendo todo ese enfado hacia Link.

—¡Con todo gusto! —grita Purlo, impulsándose nuevamente hacia su contrincante.

Mientras tanto, Fado estaba levantándose del piso, quedándose sentado mientras se sostiene la adolorida mejilla con la mano. Todavía sintiéndose algo aturdido, le toma unos momentos el darse cuenta de la actual situación.

—Oh no… —murmura el joven, sumamente preocupado— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?...

Resultaba un verdadero inconveniente en estos momentos el que hubieran salido después que casi todos los estudiantes. De lo contrario, seguro alguien ya habría salido que, quizás, pudiera haber ayudado a Link.

Sólo le quedaba una posible opción. Sabía que las consecuencias podrían llegar a ser peores, pero no creía que era buena idea arriesgarse a los resultados de dejarlos pelear.

Aunque le preocupaba el dejar solo a Link, no le quedó más remedio. Levantándose con un poco de dificultad por el aturdimiento, observa una vez más a su amigo, propinándole un buen golpe a Purlo en el estómago; antes de empezar a correr al interior de la escuela.

* * *

Zelda suelta un suave suspiro mientras camina hacia los estacionamientos en la parte trasera de la escuela. El señor Light había escuchado por parte del profesor Eagus lo sucedido en su clase de mediodía, incluida la intervención de ella.

* * *

— _¿Qué puede decirme al respecto?_ — _dice el hombre mayor, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Su rostro mostraba mucha seriedad_.

— _Realmente no hay mucho que pueda decir, señor_ — _responde Zelda con tanta naturalidad como puede_ — _. Supe que hubo una disputa, y, como docente, era algo que no podía permitir._

— _Me dijeron que hablaste con uno de los muchachos_ — _entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa, Rauru mira fijamente a Zelda_ _al decir eso._

— _Así fue_ — _no encuentra ningún sentido a negarlo_ — _. Sin embargo, todo lo que pude conseguir, además de ayudar a detener la pelea, fue una promesa de que no volvería a pasar._

 _Rauru se recarga en su silla, llevándose una mano al mentón. Parecía meditar bien lo que iba a decir._

— _Esperemos que así sea_ — _dice el hombre luego de unos instantes_ — _. Espero que me mantenga informado en caso de cualquier cosa, señorita Harkinian._

 _Zelda no puede evitar pensar que esas palabras la hacen sentir como si Rauru fuera una especie de jefe de policía, mientras que ella era una oficial siguiendo un caso. Es la seriedad del asunto lo único que le impide el sonreír al pensar en algo como eso._

— _No se preocupe, señor_ — _contesta ella con serenidad_ — _. Confió en que eso no pasara._

* * *

Después de eso, el director le había dado permiso de retirarse; cosa que ella no tardó mucho en hacer, despidiéndose con cortesía.

Sólo esperaba que Link no estuviera sintiéndose muy impaciente en el lugar que habían acordado. O peor aún, que pensara que se había olvidado de ese plan y se hubiera ido ya.

No, eso no podía ser. Ella lo había esperado a él el día anterior, no había razones por las que Link no pensara que algo la había retenido y por eso estaba tardando en llegar.

—¡Profesora Zelda! —grita alguien de pronto, sobresaltándola completamente.

Mirando de un lado a otro para encontrar a la persona que le llamaba, no tarda en fijarse en el muchacho rubio que venía corriendo hacia ella. A Zelda no le toma nada de tiempo reconocerlo, por lo que una incertidumbre comienza a embargarla al tomar en cuenta la alteración que había sentido en la voz de aquel estudiante. Eso sin mencionar la desesperación con la que corría hacia ella.

—¡Fado! ¿Qué es lo que…? —las palabras se ahogan en su garganta cuando el chico la alcanza, observando con claridad la marca e inflamación en su mejilla izquierda— ¡Diosas, Fado! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—¡No hay tiempo! —responde agitadamente Fado, con su cuerpo temblando de ansiedad— ¡Tiene que venir conmigo!

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? —consigue bajar el tono de su voz Zelda, pero no por eso sonaba menos preocupada.

La sensación de incertidumbre aumenta considerablemente, y las siguientes palabras de Fado no hacen más confirmarle a Zelda lo que ya se temía.

—¡Es Link!

* * *

Con un quejido ahogado, Purlo cae hacia atrás, impactando de espaldas contra el duro suelo. Su rostro tenía varias marcas de golpes recibidos. Uno incluso le ocasionaba que se le dificultara abrir el ojo izquierdo. Su ropa estaba bastante desarreglada, además de sucia; seguramente no era la primera vez que había sido derribado en el encuentro.

Pero, al juzgar por el cómo sus brazos temblaban en un inútil intento por levantarse, era muy posible que fuera la última.

Y es esto lo que detiene a Link de abalanzarse contra él, prefiriendo simplemente verlo desde arriba. Sus brazos estaban hacia abajo, pero sus puños seguían cerrados, en caso de cualquier cosa.

La ropa del rubio también estaba algo desarreglada, e incluso también un tanto sucia, pero sin duda se notaba en mejor estado que la de su oponente caído. Su cara también tenía algunos raspones y marcas, demostrando que no había salido totalmente ileso de la pelea. Pero todos eran daños menores.

A lo largo de la pelea, Link y Purlo se fueron alejando más y más de la escuela, hasta llegar a un terreno baldío, no superior a los veinte metros cuadrados. Estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para que no los viera alguien que pasaba cerca de la escuela.

—Espero que esto haya sido suficiente —dice Link con ligera amargura, pero se le oía más calmado que antes.

Había sido una reacción incontrolada. Él realmente quería mantenerse en su plan de irse sin pelear, tal y como había prometido que lo haría. Pero cuando vio a Purlo golpear a Fado, su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que su cerebro lo hiciera.

—¡LINK! —un angustiado grito femenino paraliza totalmente al aludido.

Con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos, Link se fija hacia su lado izquierdo. Ahí, a unos cuantos metros, estaba Zelda, respirando agitada mientras observaba la escena que estaba ante sus ojos. Detrás de ella se encontraba Fado, quien, además de también mostrarse agitado, se notaba algo apenado. Seguramente por haber traído a una maestra a una pelea entre dos alumnos.

Sin embargo, Link ni siquiera piensa en sentirse molesto con él por semejante decisión. Todo lo que puede pensar es en la manera en que Zelda lo está viendo ahora.

Si en la clase de Educación física pensó que había notado un destello de decepción en los ojos de la hylian; ahora ésta era totalmente evidente. Era claro que se sentía sumamente decepcionada por encontrarlo de esta forma.

Incapaz de hacer nada más, Link desvía la mirada, girando su cabeza ahora hacia el lado derecho.

De todas formas es capaz de ver el cómo Zelda se acerca lentamente a Purlo, avanzando sin mucho problema por la tierra a pesar de los tacones que estaba usando.

Una vez que está al lado de Purlo, la rubia se agacha, manteniendo las piernas bien juntas debido a su falda, para así poder revisar al moreno.

—¿Puedes oírme? —le pregunta la maestra preocupada, revisando las heridas en su rostro.

Purlo suelta un quejido, antes de abrir un poco el ojo derecho. Sus brazos volverían a temblar al tratar de sostenerse con sus palmas para levantarse. Al verlo hacer esto, Zelda guía su atención a Fado.

—Fado, ayudarlo a levantarse, por favor.

—¿Eh? Pero… —iba a argumentar el muchacho, no muy dispuesto a obedecer esa petición.

—Fado —insiste Zelda.

Aun con una expresión de inconformidad, Fado se acerca también a Purlo, poniéndose del otro lado, agachándose para poder ayudarlo a alzarse. Le sostiene de detrás de la espalda con el brazo derecho, y con cuidado lo levantaría. Acomodando el brazo izquierdo de Purlo por detrás de su cuello, Fado le sujeta de la muñeca para así poder sostenerlo mejor, alzándose poco a poco para que Purlo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que están los dos de pie, Zelda hace lo mismo. Ella sabe que eso no fue muy cómodo para Fado; todo indicaba que lo había obligado a ayudar al que le había dado aquel golpe en la cara. Pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora.

—¿Estas bien? —vuelve a preguntarle ella al herido muchacho.

—S-sí… eso creo… —responde con aparente dificultad Purlo, usando a Fado de soporte.

—¿Crees que necesites ir a un hospital para que te atiendan? —insiste en cuestionar la profesora.

—No es nada grave… —contesta el moreno una vez más, sonriendo con fatiga.

Zelda deja escapar un suave suspiro de alivio. Pero después de eso, mantiene una expresión severa en su rostro.

—Entonces… —mira a Link, quien seguía en la misma posición, antes de ver de nuevo a Purlo— ¿quieren explicarme por qué es que se han peleado?

Link sólo se tensa un poco más de lo que ya estaba al escuchar el tono de su voz. Esta vez ni siquiera puede reprochar internamente que Zelda estaba hablando como si fueran un par de niños que han hecho algo indebido, considerando que había faltado a la promesa que le hizo.

Es Purlo quien acaba tomando la palabra.

—Profesora… vera… —parecía inseguro de lo que sea que fuera a decir— lo que pasa es que Link… él…

—¡No te atrevas a echarle la culpa a Link! —no tarda en intervenir Fado, tentado de soltar a Purlo para que cayera al piso otra vez— ¡Tú fuiste el que lo provocó para que pelearan!

Purlo mira con fastidio al chico. Definitivamente con él presente, no le iba a ser posible el inventarse una historia que pudiera perjudicar a Link. Pero eso no lo iba a detener de intentarlo.

—N-no fue así… —vuelve a mirar a la profesora, quien mantenía la expresión severa en su rostro— éste chico es su amigo, claro que él…

—A mí no me interesa quien empezó —remarca autoritariamente la rubia, interrumpiéndolo. Nuevamente mira a los dos alumnos involucrados—. Desde mi punto de vista, los dos son igualmente culpables por haber llevado las cosas hasta éste punto.

Link tensa la mandíbula al escucharla decir eso. Todavía sin atreverse a mirar a Zelda.

—Y no intentes mentirme a la cara, Purlo —le habla directamente al aludido—. Sólo con ver a Fado puedo hacerme una idea de que paso, eso sin mencionar lo que ocurrió al mediodía.

Apretando los dientes, Purlo se da cuenta de que no iba a conseguir echarle toda la culpa a Link. Pensando eso, se separa bruscamente de Fado, para sorpresa de éste. Aunque le cuesta un poco, logra mantenerse en pie.

—No tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí a escuchar otro sermón… —dice el moreno con fastidió, dándose luego la vuelta para alejarse del lugar. Se notaba un poco tambaleante, pero no se veía como si fuera a caerse.

Zelda simplemente lo observa partir, revisando que realmente el joven iba a poder llegar a casa.

—Profesora —le llama con cierta inseguridad Fado— ¿va a dejarlo ir así nada más?

Ella mira al muchacho. Sabe que él tiene razón en cuestionarle esa decisión, pero para lo que tiene pensado, no le quedaba más remedio.

Una vez más, centra su atención en Link, quien todavía no se dignaba a mirarla.

—Fado… —ahora es ella la que llama al estudiante— te agradezco que me hayas avisado de esto —voltea a mirarlo—. Dime, ¿tienes medio de transporte, o necesitas que te lleve?

Fado se muestra totalmente sorprendido ante el ofrecimiento, no esperándose para nada algo como eso.

—N-no, bueno, yo… —tartamudea unos momentos por la sorpresa y los nervios— No tengo un medio de transporte, pero no tiene que tomarse esas molestias, profesora.

—No es ninguna molestia —le asegura ella con una sonrisa—. Es un poco tarde y quiero que mis estudiantes lleguen con bien a sus casas.

Antes de que Fado pudiera responder, se escuchan los pasos de un tercero en la tierra. Al fijarse, ve a Link yendo hacia los dos maletines que habían quedado tirados, tomando el que suyo, que era de color negro.

—¿Link? —llama a su amigo, un poco extrañado por su modo de actuar.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Fado? —pregunta él de vuelta, pero mirando hacia adelante, mientras que Fado estaba a su izquierda.

—¿Eh? —parpadea confundido Fado, tomándole unos instantes recordar el golpe que recibió— ¡Ah!... Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes, si tampoco fue gran cosa.

—Que alivio… —murmura el otro rubio, quieto en su lugar.

Zelda se mantiene en silencio por ese rato, simplemente observando a ambos estudiantes. Aunque su atención estaba especialmente en el más alto de los dos, que tenía sus ojos ocultos para ella gracias a su largo cabello.

Cerrando sus propios ojos, la profesora se disculpa mentalmente con el director Rauru. De haber sido cualquier otro estudiante, ella habría ido a reportar rápidamente a ambas partes involucradas. La razón por la que dejo ir a Purlo sin ningún tipo de aviso o castigo era simple.

No podía permitir que ese castigo recayera también sobre Link.

* * *

 _ **¡Las cosas se han puesto un poco pesadas!**_

 _ **Me di cuenta que me pase ocho capítulos sin soltar especificaciones de Fado. Supongo que todos ustedes ya se habían imaginado que el personaje esta creado en base a su aparición en The Wind Waker. Por ello, naturalmente lo he imaginado un tanto más bajo que Link, como por fin especifique aquí; al igual que le he dado su ascendencia Kokiri, aprovechando que recientemente he incluido el concepto de que aún hay seres como los Zoras rondando por ahí.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Todo comentario será bienvenido, sin importar qué sea!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!** _


End file.
